The Battle of Geffenia
by LenanKuras
Summary: This is the story of a destroyed city. What exactly happened there? Experience the pain through the eyes of the twelve survivors.
1. The Awakening

The characters who appear in this story are either mine or friends from my RO server who decided to participate. This is my first fanfic and could be the only one i write. Enjoy and review, criticism will be taken as constructive.

**The Battle of Geffenia**

**Episode One**

_**The Awakening**_

"**Horror as such was never seen through human, or elven eyes. Blood thirst was never so important, or so influential, or so inspirational; but it was needed. The balance is in Midgard's hands. The sun will not illuminate Geffenian soil again. And I, in Asgard, will be the ultimate spectator, and judge." **

"Colonel Chass! We are under attack!!" –said a frightened soldier.

"What?"-Said the cerulean colored paladin- "No time for jokes… Assemble the Geffenia Army!"

"_Mercy will cease to exist…forgotten…"_

"What are you talking about?" - said Chass.

"_The enemies that you are about to see…you will only see once..."_

"I don't have time to listen to you; the lives of the entire city depend on my decisions…"

Chass approached the northern wall; his eyes were filled with astonishment when they saw the vast army. Dragons, Zombies, Golems and Giants, Orcs, Goblins, and Kobolds populated the green plains. Assassins Cross, Stalkers, unholy Paladin battalions, power-greedy Professors; both humans and evil, joined together by one thing: Destruction. Only one order came out of his mouth:

"Lieutenant, I need you to deliver this message to the Kafra department: Geffenia is currently under attack, we need reinforcements…any reinforcement. Any warriors inside the city who can and want to help are encouraged to join"

"_Maybe it is too late…maybe…"_

Meanwhile, in the city of Morroc…

"Venom Canine…Bee Sting…and …."-boooom, a purple flash covered the room- "NOT AGAIN…this is the 11th failed attempt…and the alchemists increased the price for Karvodailnirol again…"-said LenanKuras- "Hmm? Something is happening in the Bazaar…"

From the bazaar he heard a faint voice inside a mass calling for help.

"Chass is currently there…"

Lenan quickly took his weapons and a bag with poison bottles, knifes, and powder and ran downstairs. He crossed the main street and from the corner of his eye he spotted a mysterious man with brown clothes.

"What is he doing here?"

He continued running towards the center of the city ignoring the stranger, he walked through the crowd and he saw a guard beside a warp point.

"This warp will take you to Prontera, from where you will travel west, and help hold the city. In Prontera, you will receive Blessings to help you survive the journey; we do not know what enemies surround the city… We also need someone to inform the Assassin's Guild, whoever he/she is...Be careful with Phreeoni"-the guard sighed- "May God be with you."

. . . .

"Father…Father, wake up"

There was nothing more fulfilling for this middle-aged wizard than seeing his young and beautiful daughter, wearing her scarlet dress which matched her long and silky hair.

"Father, breakfast is served"-said the girl-"Fried Sweet Potato! It is your favorite

"Ah, yes, my lovely Plushe, sweet and fried" –said Levitas with a smile. He picked up his fork and the sound of a battle horn shifted his attention from his delicious meal to the smoke that was coming out from miles away.

"What is that?-said as he walked to the window.

"Oh Dad, I forgot to tell you…troops are being mobilized to Geffenia…it is under attack"

"What the hell?! Let's go! Bring me my walking stick…err…staff. We are going there right now!"

"But dad, who will clean the dishes?"-said the girl with a worried face.

"We will do that when we come back!"-said Levitas with a smile

"Aw dad…"

. . . . .

In a field south of Geffenia, a High wizard walked slowly to the city. The sound of fire, arrows and people's scream alerted him. The field was still untouched, but not for long…

"Back in Geffenia… It's been some time. Dark clouds and blood now cover the city"-said a wizard; while sensing danger, he took his staff from under his white and brown robe. The orb started to shine as he turned around and yelled: "Lightning Bolt!!" The bolt cut through the air like a sharp dagger cut through human flesh. From feet away, metal spikes appeared to respond to the wizard's offense; the forces neutralized each other with a gentle burst of energy. "Grimtooth… Show yourself, assassin!"-said Winshley.

From below the ground, the hidden assassin showed himself, holding his Jurs. His eyes showed a decision to eliminate the "threat".

"The name is Gabriel"- said the assassin in green- "You…must be one of them."

"You are…the Emerald Flash…"-said Winshley while trying to avoid confusion.-"One of them?"-he asked.

"Yes, you must be part of the attackers. Prepare to die…"- said Gabriel, as his Jurs turned pure white as he whispered- "Sonic Blow"

. . . .

Meanwhile, inside Geffenia…

"I don't know if this city can hold any longer… and I have not identified the commander yet…"

"Colonel, an entire Knight regiment is headed this way from the east."-said a soldier.

"Friendly or foe?"-asked Chass.

"I could not decide, but a young Lord in dull armor seems to be in charge of the force, named the Twilight Knights."-replied the soldier.

"Let them in! That's Prontera's reinforcement."-said Chass with a relief.

"_Four dark warriors control the minions, they will not hesitate. They will only stop if they succeed. Their mission is to kill; their weapons are their feelings…they are the weapons...feelings."_


	2. We Are One

**The Battle of Geffenia**

**Episode Two**

_**We are One**_

**"Be merciful; no more bloodshed, I beg you. The scar in Yggdrasil tree will never heal itself. Do you really want a second Ragnarok? Stop this….please…..please…"**

"I've never seen this number of soldiers in Prontera before..."-said Lenan.

"These soldiers will not be enough"-said the mysterious man. Lenan turned around surprised, but it became obvious-"Did he know about this war?"-he thought.

"My name is LenanKuras"-said courteously.

"You can call me Blood Mist"-said the man. His face was serious but his eyes showed no emotion.

A young lady approached to them; she looked nervous and disoriented. The sun rays covered her brown hair with an unusual glow. She kept her hands behind her red dress while she walked towards them.

"Umm, excuse me gentlemen"-she said in a low tone-"Which gate is the closest to Geffenia?"

"Hmm, I've never been so close to a High Priest other than in one of my latest assassinations."-said Lenan.

"Assassination?"-The girl said-"You are….As…Assassins?"-she said with a wail.

Her eyes became big while she began to back up.

"Do not worry kid, we are not going to kill you"- said Mist trying to calm her down-"Use the Northern gate and head north-west."

"I'm sorry if I scared you, it was not my intention"-Lenan added-"We are heading the same way, you can come with us."

"Oh really? I was a bit scared by the idea of going alone…"-she said.

"What is your name, kid?"- asked Mist.

"Blueberry, sir"-she answered. She began to calm down and revealed her hands from behind her back.

"She is even armed…"-said Lenan looking at her mace. She smiled timidly.

"Let's not waste more time, Geffenia is in need of our help"-said Mist.

Meanwhile…

"Safety Wall!!"-Said Winshley-"I do not want to harm you!!"

Gabriel's jurs released several hits nullifying the protection. He disappeared preparing his next attack. The wind blew with slight strength.

"Where is he?"-Thought Winshley while holding his staff with both hands.

He quickly started to form a flame around himself. Silence dominated the moment. Winshley breathed quietly; his eyes never focused on one point for more than a second. He waited for his invisible opponent to reveal himself. Gabriel moved around him in circles, waiting for the precise second to strike. A gust shifted the High Wizard's attention causing him to turn around. From inside the gust, a blurry image appeared in his Sight range dashing furiously towards him. It was too late to completely dodge the attack…

He got hit, but that did not stop him from counter-attacking.

"Quagmire!!"-said loudly.

The ground below Gabriel's feet started to melt rapidly making him unable to move.

"My arm…"-Said Winshley -"You used the wind's direction to cover your attack…"

Gabriel smiled while trying to get out of the muddy ground.

"Killing you is not my intention, but I've hade enough!"- Said Winshley ignoring his wound-"Beware the power of fire….Fire Bolt!!"

A purple wave pierced the air reflecting the blazing bolt. Gabriel was speechless. Winshley turned his face confused; a black haired Assassin Cross politely introduced himself.

"My name is Mirage"-he said.

"Another assassin….Are you with him?-asked the wizard.

"No."-Said Gabriel-"I don't know him."

"Why did you interrupt my attack?"-asked Winshley.

"I don't want him to die"-said Mirage while looking at Gabriel-"Why did you attacked him?"

"He looked suspicious"-said Gabriel.

"Seriously, you just saved his life."-Replied Mirage-"Soldiers from Peco Squadron 01 have orders to kill every single unidentified person who comes close to the southern gate."

Gabriel and Winshley looked at each other like reincarnated demons with unquenched hunger. He canceled his last spell enabling his pray to move. Gabriel looked back at him with no intention to thank him.

"May I check your wound?"-asked Mirage. Winshley answered affirmatively. Mirage made some kind of magical circle while touching the arm.

"Hmm? You didn't heal it...-affirmed the wizard confused.

"No, assassins do not heal…I used Detoxify."-answered Mirage.

"Detoxify?"-Asked Winshley-"Was that poison?"

"Yes, indeed"-he said.

"Bastard…"-added Gabriel irritated. Mirage looked at both ignoring the insult and began walking.

"Come"-Said Mirage-"I will accompany you to the gate"

Meanwhile, inside Geffenia…

A Paladin commanded a small force allied to Peco Squadron. His muscular body was protected by his achromatic armor; the only shinning light in this dark battle. Ruby was the color of his cape and his hair, which he kept back with a pale bandana.

"Captain Zelgadis"-said one of his subordinates-"Colonel Chass has summoned you."

"Where is he located?"-said the young man.

"Northern wall, Sir"-responded the soldier.

Zel began running towards the northern wall. The closer he moved to the wall the more dead bodies he saw. His green eyes never saw so much death and distress. The invading army was about to break the immense sealed gate; the highest towers in the city were already demolished.

"Colonel"-said Zel while approaching. Chass turned around trying to hide the uncertainty of his face.

"Zel… we need to push them as far as possible from the city"- said Chass-"I need every single man to focus on this side of the city…"

"Understood, Sir"-said Zel while moving recklessly towards the band of monsters that was about to penetrate the defense. He stood in front of the gate which was being firmly held by 30 knights.

"Step away from the gate!"-he said. The soldiers looked at each other confused but they kept holding the enemies from entering.

"I will only repeat it once….Step away from the damn door…and stay back"

The soldiers followed the insane command and stood far behind the madman. He moved closer to the entrance while two solid thuds shook the door. A third one completely dismantled the door; every alive person inside knew this only meant their demise. The red-headed warrior smiled seeing how the enemy's infantry fell for his trap. He raised his Flamberge pointing it to the obsidian sky and yelled:

"Grand…CROSS!!"

A huge cross appeared under his feet annihilating every soul who unluckily got trapped inside. The intense pure light blinded the unharmed and the wounded.

"Peco Squadron 01, Attack!!"-Yelled the Colonel while picking up his Pole Axe-"Let's finish this…Shield Smite!!"

Several enemies died in the first couple of minutes. Bashes liberated heads from their owners. Victory seemed to change sides with the help of Bowling Bashes murderously aimed towards the intruders.

Meanwhile…. Outside of the city…

"Captain Cecil, we are ready for the flank attack."-said a soldier.

"Perfect…Knights, Charge!!"-expressed the captain with an encouraging battle cry.

His Halberd went through the air unstoppable until it perforated an unfortunate Creator. His guild followed him downhill challenging the bloodthirsty zombies. He reached for his spear jammed into the corpse.

"Split into thirds!!"-He said.

He turned to his next target ruthlessly. The eyes of a Miyabi doll never reflected more panic before. Her fragile body was impaled by the captain's Pierce and elevated like a delicate feather. A fierce three-headed dragon got his attention; he jumped off his peco imprisoning his dark blue shield with a firm grip, resembling a clear night full with stars, the shield once used by Gna; and his blood dyed Halberd. The dragon's roar petrified its allies who desperately headed for the gate. The six eyed dragon gazed Cecil with an exquisite desire to exterminate. The young Lord Knight waited for the appropriate moment to strike. His taunting smile made his hunter impatient; and the dragon stormed commencing his attack. Cecil used his weapon to thrust the ground and leap, causing the beast's attack to fail… He aimed his spear towards the golden head while his body began to quickly swirl around in mid-air:

"Spiral….PIERCE!!"-he said detaching the head from the Hydrolancer.

A cry of suffering filled the ears of his fellow guild mates who hastily helped their master finish off the beast. The white head began to heavily bleed from Fatal Blows and Head Crushes. In the verge of death, the brave dragon bowed down to Cecil. A burst of phobia dominated the mythical creature; its blue eyes pleaded the Captain for mercy. The knight's response was generous: Spear Stab.

. . . . .

Many fellow companions from Chass' unit came face to face with a dreadful death. The enemy's numbers never seemed to decrease. A cry of agony made his remaining soldiers doubt about his ability to overcome this nightmare. Despair debilitated his defenses. Sorrow conducted all his attacks. Hatred was his ultimate resource. He got surrounded; his spirit began to fade away. He dropped his spear giving up…

"Sharpshoot!!"-said a voice coming from the top of the wall. Chass turned his head and identified a blond elf.

"An elf…"-said the Colonel while the blood in his veins started to boil.

"Do not stay there frozen; use your shield!!"-Said the elf while aiming his arrows to the sky-"Arrow Shower!!"

Chass held his shield tightly covering his chest and screamed:

"Defender!!"- Duplications of his shield appeared to the sides, back and above his head boxing him up.

The fiery arrows rapidly descended upon the targeted area killing every single soul. Suddenly, all the monsters began to sink into the ground. Chass distinguished Cecil's guild emerging from the multitude. Only carcasses remained in the field. Silence regained power.

"I am the only survivor….Peco Squadron 01…completely erased…like bunch of flies…"-said Chass.

"Hi, I am Aqua; I'm a sniper from Payon."-said the elf.

Chass turned around pointing at the sniper with his lance.

"You still exist because you saved my life moments ago. But do not challenge me because I will take it from you as a candy from a kid."

Aqua's smile died slowly. Suddenly, 4 black flames appeared many yards away from Chass. Three of the flames quickly transformed into human-shaped shadows; the last flame turned red-yellow also gaining a human appearance. The shadows wore 4 silver masks.

"_They are here…here…Prepare to d…"_

"I've had enough already!! Shut up if you are not going to help."-said angrily.

"_A fReSh SoUl... WhAt A dElIgHt"_-said the fiends in a distorted voice. The shadows pointed their claws to the Colonel.

"_YoU aRe FiRsT…"_-they said in unison.

The shadows always stayed together staring at Chass. He glared back with the same hate.

"Let's do this"-He said-"Spear Quicken!!"

He looked at Aqua and said:

"Do not… interfere"

"Oh, I will not, brave Paladin; or shall I say mad Paladin?"-he responded.

He ignored the elf's sarcastic comment while the shadows dashed towards him. Without hesitation, he responded with a quick dash positioning him in the middle of the four opponents. He pierced the first's head; and pushed the second one with his shield sending him flying. The third shadow scratched his right eye leaving him blind. Chass continued fighting as if a demon was controlling him; his Shield Smite once again sent the third one into the air. The last one desperately attacked him leaving himself vulnerable to a thrust. Chass quickly looked at the second and third fiends, still in the air, and sent his next two attacks.

"Holy Cross!!... Shield Boomerang!!"-he yelled.

The four monsters immediately reappeared after being defeated. He began running in order to retrieve his shield.

"_Behind you… now…"_

He caught it and began spinning, powering up his next throw. The brainless shadows kept charging forward into another defeat. Claws and fangs threatened the Colonel's life.

"_DiE yOu FiLtHy AnImAl!!"_

"Shield BOOMERANG!!"- The shield showed no mercy to its victims once again.

The battle became endless; the shadows reappeared every single time. Holy crosses, and shield smites, more holy crosses. Chass kept fighting as it was his first move.

"_Together…they shall die…"_-hinted the voice.

Chass stood still as the hungry shadows jumped on him lifting dust with the impact. The dust cloud began to dissipate itself showing only the Strong Shield on the ground.

"_WhErE iS hE? dEsTrOy!!"_

Suddenly, from above, a familiar figure appeared with a burning spear. The spear pierced the ground right between the fiends. They quickly turned around; they realized what was going to happen and tried to flee.

"It is too late."- Said Chass holding firmly his Pole Axe- "MAGNUM BREAK!!"

A high-pitched cry dominated the moment, the moment where darkness grew stronger. A dark orb began to materialize in the middle of the battlefield. Particles started to form a huge, black sword which floated in the air. A tall warrior grabbed the sword with a single hand. Two skulls stood at the shoulders of his skeletal armor. His dark blue hair was stiff; his yellow eyes were penetrating. From his back, a crimson cape touched his feet. From all the enemies around the world, Chass never imagined he just defied death himself. He was mesmerized.

"I am Sorrow, Despair, Agony, and Hatred… My Beginning is your End… I am the Phantom… the Memory… and the Recollection… I am … Thanatos."


	3. The Reunion

**The Battle of Geffenia**

**Episode Three**

**The Reunion**

**"I must admit it; talent outnumbered blood this time. They truly are worthy of being Einherjars; however, we do not have Valkyries left to accompany them. Do it, it will be the best reward… reward…"**

"Finally, we arrived…"-said Levitas ignoring the corpses.

"So many dead… why?-asked Plushe crying.

The mature wizard looked at his daughter and said:

"It is a war, many people die… Come, we need to report to a Colonel…if he is still alive…"

They followed the noise coming from the northern gate, only to see few survivors. They approached to the group who watched the battle attentively.

"Where is your Colonel?"- He asked Zel.

"Fighting that"-answered Zel pointing to the enemy.

"Thanatos…"-added Levitas surprised.

"I am Captain Zelgadis, anything you need you may ask me."

Levitas began to look angry; he gripped his staff and walked towards his daughter:

"Heal the wounded; I'm going to kill that thing."

"NO!"-Said Zel-"The Captain has only allowed one person to help him; this is a matter of pride for him."

"A matter of pride, you say?"-asked Levitas.

"Yes, his guild got crudely eliminated."-replied Zel.

"And the person who is…"

"He saved his life."-said Zel interrupting the question.

Plushe became magnetized by Zel's looks. She never was so attracted by a crusader's bravery. The father perceived this and instantaneously a heat wave formed a silent wrath towards the lousy soldier. At the top of an intact house, Mirage sat concentrated, he detected the pretty High Priestess; her presence purged every one of his sinful assassinations. Gabriel behaved indifferent; his attention was towards the demon who threatened Chass' life. Winshley covered the entrance with Ice Walls. Cecil and his guild retreated and entered the city from the western gate. A falcon flew lightly in circles.

. . . .

"Geffenia is near; we just need to cross this part of the forest."-said Lenan.

"Um…May I ask a question?"-Said Blueberry-"Why did you decided to be assassins?"

Mist glanced at her once and kept looking forward while walking. He suddenly stopped moving; and after him Berry did.

"What happened?"-she asked.

"Yes, we are being followed ever since we passed by Geffen.-said Lenan.

Lenan turned around while calling the follower out. A Lord Knight, dark red colored armor, appeared wielding a black sword with his two hands. His blood-stained helm complimented his ideals. He stared at Berry with sinful thoughts. And his laugh… his hysterical laugh…

"Well, well… look what we've got here."-He said.-"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, LenanKuras?"

The look in Lenan's face was intimidating. Something was not clear. Berry became scared of the knight's appearance.

"Do you know him?"-said Mist.

"Take Berry with you, hurry."-added Lenan.

Berry started running desperately, and Mist followed her, quickly advancing. She rapidly grasped for air, and he lifted her like a scared kitty and rushed through the forest like an immoral escaping from holy judgment, somewhat uncomfortable about something.

"Those winged boots… that's not important now…"

Lenan gazed at the "friend". No happy memories accompanied this one; the darkest soul ever seen in life.

"Nestor Callaghan, what do you want from me?" – He asked.

"Aw, you truly have no manners; you became an Assassin Cross, and you did not introduce me your friends… especially the girl…"- said Nestor while drooling.

He wanted to take a last look to make sure his companions were out of his sight. He felt a gentle breeze coming from the side… he was being attacked…

"LET'S HAVE FUN!!"-yelled Nestor while delivering a savage blow.

Lenan burrowed a hole causing the blow to miss. He immediately lashed upward drawing his saber and scratching Nestor's chin, and landed on a tree branch.

"Nice move… traitor."-claimed Nestor.

"Traitor, you say? I will not be part of your plans.-replied Lenan.

The knight charged towards the tree chopping it down in two slashes. From the air, a shadow popped in, soaking his weapons in poison. The knight's left arm was pierced…

"You decided to master the venom?"-Said Nestor retreating slowly-"You are really disgusting!"

"This battle is just delaying me; I need to get to Geffenia as soon as possible…"-thought Lenan.

Nestor's left arm was beginning to numb; he tried to wield his Executioner with one hand, but he struggled. Determined to win, he charged towards Lenan with a Bowling Bash.

"I do not need this."-Said Lenan-"Venom Dust!!"

Purple clouds made Nestor hesitate whether to keep charging or keep living. Nestor covered his own mouth and nose to prevent him from inhaling the poison. He looked at his disabled arm and took out a Butterfly Wing from under his vest.

"This will not be the last time you see me, PIG!"-Yelled Nestor and laughed hysterically.-"You shall not interrupt me!"

Lenan took out a bronze badge from his poison bag and dashed through the forest gaining on Mist and Berry. Mist had no comments.

"That was fast"-said Berry.

"I did not want to fight him; not here, not now…"-Responded Lenan.

Geffenia was in sight. The assassins moved noisily catching Mirage's attention.

"Two assassins and a priest… they are using the code…"-he thought.

He quickly returned the signal with his shield and blade; letting them know he will not harm them. He waited them at the top of the wall and accompanied them to the northern gate.

"Where is Selhter Chass?"-asked Lenan.

Every survivor pointed his location, horrified. Berry stayed close to the frozen entrance confused.

"Is it your first time in a battlefield?"-asked Winshley.

Berry remained silent and agitated, contemplating at Thanatos through the transparent walls of ice. Night cloaked the land. Ruwachs and Sights illuminated small spots around the ruined castle. Thanatos raised his colossal edge and pointed at Aqua who stood in readiness.

"_ThIs Is YoUr EnD"_-he said.

"Attention Concentrate!! True Sight!! Wind Walk!!"-Whispered Aqua.

Chass dumped his Pole Axe, exhausted. Thanatos took initiative. His first attack was towards the one who showed weakness.

"_FeEl My BoWlInG bAsH!!"_-roared the demon.

Chass stood mesmerized, and deceived by Death. He tried to activate his defenses but it was too late. Death closed in hastily and merciless…

"Peco Squadron 01… did their best… at the Battle of Geffenia…"-said the brave Colonel admitting his defeat.

Thanatos delivered the blow… he connected it…but something was not right… Something invisible was protecting the damned Paladin. Every time he tried to kill Chass a collection of mirrors became visual. Berry fell on her knees and was crying. Aqua was surprised.

"Kyrie Eleison… Her feelings activated it…"-thought the elf.

Thanatos glared at the responsible and swiftly moved towards the crystallized wall to make the girl's death wish come true. The look on Berry's face was obvious: she wished to stop time; she wished to be at Prontera at this instance. Nothing delayed Thanatos' inhuman determination. All of the sudden, Aqua confronted him; he stood his ground holding his bow and two silver arrows. Thanatos' sonic advance prevented him from dodging the accurate attack.

"Double... STRAFING!!"-yelled Aqua releasing the darts.

Thanatos flew back with the arrows stuck in his chest. After a couple of seconds he began to stand up and detached the darts off his chest. Aqua began to move towards the enemy.

"Is he going to engage him in close combat?"-thought Gabriel.

Aqua put pressure on the demon that had no other choice than dodge every arrow that was precisely aim at him. Chass slowly recovered near the gate. He looked through the cold wall and saw his old friend mixing ingredients. The Colonel has won for a single moment with a smile. Aqua debilitated Thanatos slowly. He was no match for the sniper's speed. Unanticipatedly, Thanatos jumped back out of the archer's range; he freed his sword which began to levitate and opened up his arms.

"_It Is TiMe To ShOw YoU mY pOwEr"_-Said the monster and quickly did one clap with his hands-_"ExPuLsIoN!!"_

The impact created a shockwave which pushed Aqua causing him to spin several times, getting hit by the corpses and rocks.

"_HaHaHa, YoU lOoK dOuBtFuL… "_-Said Thanatos with arrogance-_"BeHoLd OnE mOrE sHaRd Of My InFiNiTe PoWeR, mEtEoR sToRm!!"_

Aqua quickly stood up and tried to run outside of the damned zone. Some off the meteors targeted the remains of the city melting the ice wall. Levitas, angrily, decided to intervene and stood outside casting a spell. From the dark sky, a yellow-white thunder struck the land, and another one, and another one; randomly striking Thanatos.

"Stop it, old man!! The elf is still outside!! You may have killed him!!"-yelled Mirage.

"Shut up, boy! I just electrocuted the demon!!"-answered Levitas.

Chass was devastated. He began to notice the pain in his eye, his beat-up shield and armor. He could not bear it; he never was so injured and tired in battlefield before.

"_Look at you; you look terrible; what happened to the mighty Guild Master Selhter Chass?"_

"I really have no time for your tasteless joking, Seiai."-yelled Chass while standing up.

"_Slow down, kid; remember two things: I am a god, and you will seem demented if you keep screaming like that"-_answered the voice_-"I will leave you an advice: It is not real, it's just an illusion…"_

"You do not frighten me; I know you will never hurt me."-said Chass getting up.

"_I admire you valour, talent, and humbleness; if you survive this one, I will not have to carry your smelly armored body to Valhalla."_

"How is he still standing?"-wondered Gabriel.

"Who does, The Colonel? Oh, his stamina is unbelievable."-Answered Lenan while putting the last of the poison bottles in his bag-"I could not kill him… he survived every one of my poisonous attacks…"

"What? How come both of you are still alive?"-Asked Gabe amazed.

"Well… he wasn't quick enough… it ended in a draw."-replied Lenan.

Levitas realized that he could have made a bloody sacrifice in order to scratch the monster. He scanned throughout the field searching for Aqua. The relief of seeing him alive filled his heart again. Aqua struggled but he was back on his feet; his clothes were half-burnt thanks to the reckless spell. Thanatos walked towards him slowly. Aqua reached for an arrow…

"Oh great… It is empty."-said Aqua worried.

"_yOuR lUcK iS oVeR, eLvEn FiLtH. pOwEr Up!!"_

Chass stood between Aqua and the beast; he was bleeding from his head. He was determined to finish this one and for all. The wind was calm, it smelled like dead rats. A single sun ray pierced the obscure clouds. The land was burned and dry.

"_YoU… yOu WiLl CeAsE tO eXiSt"_-said Thanatos while waving his sword-_"HaMmEr FaLl!!"_

Immediately, Chass blocked the blow with his shield, creating a loud bang. His shield generated a yellow aura around his owner.

"Be gone, Demon!!"-Yelled Chass-"Reflect!!"

He began pushing Thanatos with every single hit, ignoring the damage that was not reflected. Thanatos grew into a more desperate and vicious with every failed attack.

"_YoU sHaLl NoT dEfEaT mE!! cAlL sLaVe!!"_

"Oh no, you will not. Chass, fall back!!-A magical arrow began to form in Aqua's hand-"It is your time to observe my power… the Dance of a Thousand Thorns!!"

Aqua aimed at the monster and released the arrow. The arrow multiplied in mid-air penetrating the four shadows and continued their way towards the main target. Every single arrow impaled the devil… one by one… and each time it penetrated his chest, the rotten cry of the fallen filled the battlefield. Chass closed in to finish the beast…disappearing suddenly…

The battlefield began to cover itself with all kinds of flowers; petals fell from the sky gracefully. He was alone in this colorful paradise. The Colonel turned around reacting to a familiar voice who gently called him. He was frozen by the beauty… she resembled Venus. It was his strongest ambition and motivation, Sigrdrifa; a beautiful brunette wearing a maid outfit made from the most valuable silk imported from Lighthalzen. He never was so thrilled from seeing her long sparkling hair; his body felt like a feather. She held his wounded arm and caressed his dirty face.

"Come home, my hero… please… you do not need to do this…"

"Sigr… It's been a long time since the last time I visited you… I feel no pain now…"-said Chass.

"I need you beside me, my guardian… protect me…"

Chass was never so at peace…

"_Illusion… it is just an illusion…"_-whispered Seiai.

Chass remembered the advice and quickly began to regain control over his mind and pushed the woman away.

"You are not her, back away!"-he ordered her.

"Oh my love, you are hurting me!"-said the lady with a whimper while she tried to approach the Colonel.

"One more step and I slash your stomach."

The lady began to laugh sinisterly and the field turned back to the graveyard it was before. The lady reshaped herself into the true illusionist.

"_WeLl DoNe, HuMaN!! nOw DiE!!_-yelled Thanatos.

Chass' stomach received the slash; his armor couldn't protect it completely. The wound was serious. Thanatos walked towards him almost dead. Suddenly, he could not move…

"_WhAt Is ThIs In My FeEt?"_-asked confused

"While you were busy fooling him, I had time to fill this area with Ankle Snares… you will not break free so easily now…"- answered Aqua-"It is now or never; finish him off!"

With the remaining strength, Chass endured the pain; only thinking about the end… kill or die…

"This is my ultimate attack… you will never forget who defeated you and your never-ending power."-said Chass while dropping his spear and shield.

He extended his arm and an intense white beam penetrated the dark ceiling giving the sun permission to illuminate again. It was the power of God Himself.

"He finally mastered it…"-thought Lenan admiring the display of holy energy.

Thanatos stood horrified, like a sheep surrounded by a wolf pack. Who could have thought that death himself was not immortal?

"I am sending you back to HEL! Righteous Elimination!!

Chass let his arm fall directly on top of the fiend who implored on his knees for his insignificant life. The cry of the agonizing beast… it disintegrated slowly letting it experience the pain that he caused to each and every one of his victims. It was over… the great Thanatos… lost in its own darkness. Chass fainted from exhaustion… he was smiling.

"We won!!"-yelled Plushe with excitement.

"Quickly, retrieve the Colonel!"-ordered Cecil.

Shortly after Plushe's happy words, little white things began to fall from the clear sky.

"Is it snow flakes?"-Asked Plushe-"Is it really snowing?"


	4. Fimbulvetr

**The Battle of Geffenia**

**Episode Four**

_**Fimbulvetr**_

"**Mercy has been shown…"**

Gabriel returned with bad news; a gang of monsters have appeared magically at the southern gate.

"Unbelievable…"-said Cecil.

"Let me take care of them…"-said Mirage with a smile.

"Take Blue and the wanderer with you… just in case"-added Zel agreeing to his determination.

The three man crew moved towards the target point silently. Meanwhile, Lenan shook the hand of his friend who was beginning to regain consciousness.

"You are getting old, Chass"-said sarcastically.

Chass smiled lightly and looked at Lenan's sabers.

"You still carry those, what happened to the keen killer I knew?"-He said- "I have a present for you; it is inside the first house in the southwest part of this city. However, you may need to dig it out."

"Before I get going, how is that guest of yours doing?"-asked Lenan.

The Colonel laughed gently. The cold winds began to blow harder. Plushe healed most of his wounds.

"Snow… here in Geffenia… this is impossible"-said Levitas.

"It looks more like a blizzard to me…"-added Cecil.

Back at the southern gate…

The crew remained hidden behind the rocks. A pack of huge hairy beasts closed in slowly. Their sense of smell jeopardized their lives. Behind the pack, two frozen demon heads floated in the air. Blue became nervous, while the assassins stayed concentrated, waiting for the best moment to strike.

"Where do these monsters come from?"-asked Mirage.

"They are not from this region… "-responded Mist-"They can smell us… if we continue here they will attack us."

Mist suddenly jumped from his hideout while being invisible. He chose a point in the middle of the pack and away from the Gazetis. His smell got the Snowiers' attention immediately; confusion filled their minds. Mist extended his arms, making a cross with his body.

"No time to play"-he said-"Meteor Assault!!"

The impact caused the beasts to fly to all directions. That attack alerted the Gazetis who hastily charged towards the silent fighter. Mirage drew his Haedonggum and picked his first victim.

"This will be fun"-he said with confidence-"Soul…Destroyer!!"

His bloodlust began to dominate him, he could not quench it. He stabbed and slashed every single being in an almost frenzy-like manner.

"Stay out of my way, they are mine!!"-he told Mist.

Mist ignored his request and continued defending himself. He became the main target for the floating heads. Countless cold bolts flew towards Mist, failing their mission.

Mist revealed three knives in each hand while doing a back flip.

"Throw Venom Knife!!"-He whispered while eliminating the demons-"Their numbers do not decrease…"

"Great, the fun will be everlasting!"-Said Mirage laughing maniacally .

Mirage grew insane rapidly; it was unclear which side was deadlier: the monsters or him.

"He seemed quiet… somehow this moment is revealing his real self"-thought Mist-"Oh, the high priest…"

Mist quickly fell back leaving Mirage surrounded. In the way, he was constrained to dispose of several Ice Titans. He noticed Blue was running away from another Titan; her fear spellbound the Titan. He knew it was too late for him to stop the frozen giant.

"USE YOUR POWERS!!"-he yelled.

"Assumptio!!"-she said almost crying.

The Ice Titan delivered a Bowling Bash that only caused a small injury; that was the first and last attack it did.

"I am sorry… it is my first time outside the church… there is so much killing, and blood, and pain…"-she expressed-"I want to go back!"

"That's nonsense; you will not get out of this area alive! Fight! Fight for those you love! Fight for this band of people who are trying to survive this nightmare….fight for your existence."-replied Mist.

She looked at him confused; how can an assassin, a dark soul, be so righteous? But she knew he was right; it was time to stand up and fight.

Meanwhile, at the northern gate…

"Dad, what is that thing?"-said Plushe looking across the field.

Levitas stood up with the help of his staff. He stood unsmiling, glancing at the four-legged reptile. A blue magical flame was igniting in its back. Its diamond scales chilled the arriving wind. The icicle fangs, the crystal claws, and the hailstorm bringer tail absorbed the gray sunrays. The massive stomps made the land vibrate.

"_Tell me your name, pigeon…"_-said the reptile hissing.

"Pigeon…"-repeated the old man-"Do you think I fear you?"

"_I am Ktullanux, the Ice Sssalamander… you should be frozzzen in fear right now."_-said arrogantly.

"Plushe, come, we are fighting now."

"Dad, you know I don't like that."

"There is no time for this. Hurry, I need your help."

Plushe stood beside her father and began to speak in Latin.

"Suffragium!! Angelus!! Magnificat!! Blessing!! Kyrie Eleison!!"

"Bring it on, snake."-said the wizard.

"_Sssnake?!"_-Yelled the lizard angrily-_"Feel the power of Icce!! Frossst Diver!!"_

"Stand behind me, Fire Wall!!"-Replied Levitas-"Is that all you've got?

"_Fire… I loathe fire… Water Ball!!_"

The fire wall quickly became overpowered by the water spell, and pushed the wizard and his daughter back into the only standing wall.

"Are you alright?"-asked the High Wizard.

"Yes, dad, don't worry about me… it is coming for us."-she answered trying to ignore the hit.

Ktullanux charged towards the wall taking it down with its weight. Plushe and Levitas dodged it in time, preparing themselves for the next move.

"You are one weak snake."-murmured Levitas.

"You are underestimating me, lousy wizard…"-answered the reptile.

Its mouth opened up forming a light blue sphere with its tongue; the temperature was glacial. Levitas quickly recognized the spell and turned around:

"Do not move!! Fire Pillars!!"-Said the father surrounding his lovely girl with flames-"Do not come out!!"

"_WIDE FREEZZZE!!"_

An artic shockwave burst out freezing the land immediately. Everything was white. The fire protected Plushe making the icy blast feel like a winter day. The air, at the beginning, was cold; it was impossible to breathe. The effect began to dissipate; the monster's laugh meant victory. Plushe stood face to face with the beast; and the frozen, emotionless statue of a wizard.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddd"

. . . .

"Mist…"-said Blue-"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"-he asked.

"Why do you protect me? You are an Assassin Cross; don't you only care for yourself and the success of your assassinations?

"That's why I decided to leave the ranks…"

Blue understood what he meant. She stood up and followed him where Mirage was slaughtering without mercy. She tried hard to adapt to the killing, and the blood, and the horror. Suddenly, rapid decrease in temperature alerted Mist who grabbed Blue and ran inside a house.

"Is this all you've got?-Said Mirage-"You've got be kidd…"

"He…he is frozen… "-whispered Blue.

Mist walked towards the peaceful-looking assassin. He stood in front of his colleague closing his fist; and in one punch, he broke the ice from his face.

"What was that for?"-yelled Mirage.

The mysterious assassin ignored him while he kept breaking the rest of the ice; and began walking northbound followed by the girl.

. . . .

LenanKuras returned back rushing with his new set of jagged swords on his back. He found Cecil and the rest partially freezing and immediately aided them.

"They look like your previous weapons."-said Cecil admiring the blades.

"So this is what our Colonel was looking for at the Sunken Ship"-added Zelgadis.

"Yes, it seems he eliminated the legendary Drake."-Said Lenan-"How long ago were you caught by this spell?"

"Not more than a couple of minutes; we got indirectly affected by it, but I don't know about Levitas and his daughter…"-answered Winshley.

"Where are they? What are they fighting?"-asked Lenan.

"They are outside fighting some ice lizard."-answered Gabriel while trying to warm up his chest with his arms.

Winshley quickly created a Fire Pillar after taking his wand off the frozen wall.

. . . . .

The salamander approached slowly to finish off its frozen pray. It was convinced of its success.

"Dad, don't die please."-Said Plushe breaking down in tears-"You are the only family I have left. Don't leave me like Mom did, please, don't…"

Plushe closed her eyes; and when she opened them everything was dark. Suddenly, from afar, a strong light closed in slowly. It was pure and soothing. The light took the silhouette of a beautiful maiden. Her hair was long and jade colored. Her ebony robe complimented her silvery wings. Plushe was mesmerized…

"M-mom?"-were the only words that came out of her mouth.

The goddess smiled; she found it amusing to be confused for the girl's mother.

"My name is Mana."-She said in a warmhearted voice-"I am the Guardian of Serenity, the Personification of the Soul."

"You…you are one of the Gods… Am I in Valhalla?-she asked.

"No, child, this is another dimension."-answered the goddess.

"What am I doing here?"-asked Plushe

"I came here to lend you my power."-said Mana smiling.

"But, why?"

"Do you want to save your father? Do you want to protect him? Do you want your friends to stop fighting"-asked Mana with a serious face.

"Yes, I want to…"-answered Plushe while lowering her head.

"Then, accept my gift. End this nightmare, end this bloodshed! Accept…my…gift."-said Mana fading away.

A white orb passed into her body teleporting her back to her father. She seemed disquiet. She looked at the reptile with a killing desire.

"_Well, kid. You are about to sssee how I horribly ssslay your daddy."_-said Ktullanux laughing evilly.

"I will not allow that…"-replied Plushe-"Lex Aeterna!!"

Her hands began to glow white, she pointed at the enemy and a circle with a white cross appeared in the ground, imprisoning the lizard.

"_What isss thisss? I can not move. What have you done, ssstupid girl?"_

"Augustus Addiction!!"

A rain of white beams rained down on the frozen lizard dealing an immense amount of damage and releasing light everywhere.

"Whoa! What is that?"-asked Aqua standing slowly.

"That's Plushe…"-said Zel-"I never thought she had such an amazing power…"

"That is one of the Angelic Skills."-said Lenan.

"Angelic Skills?"-asked Gabriel.

"They are the four holy based attacks only learnable by Paladins and High Priests."-Explained Lenan-"Just like Chass' Righteous Elimination, they are very hard to perfect; and only a few achieve it."

The light's strength slowly melted the ice covering Levitas's body. He fell on his knees grasping for air. Plushe hugged her father sobbing. Suddenly, a roar full of pain dominated the ears of the survivors. Ktullanux was furious. Levitas and Plushe faced the weakened monster without fear.

"_You filthy priessstessss… prepare to die!!_-Roared Ktullanux-_"Power Up!! Agility Up!!"_

The beast charged in with an incredible speed sweeping Plushe with its tail. Plushe rolled in the air several times hitting her head. Zel quickly ran towards her; he held her in his arms preventing her from crushing into a rock. She was unconscious…

"PLUSHE!! Oh my poor little girl…-Screamed Levitas-"This can not be!!"

(Battle theme: J-E-N-O-V-A AC Version)

Levitas was never so determined to kill. He opened his arm and electricity began to take shape.

"_Are you ssstill underessstimating me, mage?"_-said Ktullanux with a low growl.

"No, I am analyzing you. Feel the power of Wind… Thunder…BOLT!!"

"_You think you can hit me with that? How naïve… Frossst Nova!!"_

The two spells clashed nullifying each other. Ktullanux hissed mocking its opponent.

"_Lousssy…"_

"It is time for you to suffer for what you just did. Jupitel…THUNDER!!"

"_Frossst Nova!!"_

The thunder beam coming out of Levitas' hand pierced the ice wave electrocuting Ktullanux. The beast stood up confused searching for the wizard.

"Mystical Amplification!!"-Whispered the High Wizard-"Thunder…STORM!!"

"_NOOOoooo… Cursssed wind magic!! Cursssed wizzzards!!"_

Levitas moved around the giant lizard, using its confusion to his advantage. It was now or never.

"Gravitational Field!!"

"_You can ssstop me but you can not defeat me!! Ssstorm G…"_

"Lord of Vermilion!! I will…defeat you… you will pay for what you did to my Plushe…"

"_Hehehehehe… I am ssstill alive, weakling… You are nothing…"_

Levitas looked straight into Ktullanux's eyes while removing his manteau. He could feel the beast's fear; it was intimidated….by the lousy mage.

"This garment… it prevents me from using unnecessary power. It is the barrier to my limit. I really hate using my full power… but I've got no other choice…"

Ktullanux was paralyzed… frozen in place before its menace. Levitas raised his palm while looking at the sky. Two words came out of the High Wizard's mouth:

"Aeolus' Breeze!!"-and he walked away while a pleasant wind embraced the field.

"_A breezzze? Ahahahaha…is thisss your full power? Jussst wait until your hex disssappearsss!"_

Suddenly the wind intensified itself… creating wind gusts. The gusts cut the lizard's tail off like a new axe on wood. The head and body was cut in half… the pieces were cut again…and again…and again… in millions… a pile of artic dust was the only remain of the Ice Salamander….which melted… marking the moment as the end of the winter.


	5. Playing with Fire:Phlogiston

**The Battle of Geffenia**

**Episode Five**

_**Playing with Fire**_

_**Part I-Phlogiston**_

"**My dream is to protect my friends. Call it ridiculous, or even laugh if you want. Either way it is my dream, and it will come true. You… will… not… take… another… friend… I promise."**

"_Peace will come after the flame runs out of oil."_-said Seiai.

"Telling the future again?"-asked Chass. Seiai's answer was a light laugh.

"Three days have passed…"-said Winshley-"I see no enemies but I still feel uncomfortable in this place. And the sun is burning me."

"How is Plushe?"-asked Levitas.

"She is recovering."-Said Blue timidly-"It is truly a miracle to survive such a hit."

"We should leave this place."-added Gabriel.

"Leave? The city is ruined and they did not stop."-said Lenan.

"What are you trying to say?"-asked Gabriel.

"They are after someone, and that person is here."-replied Cecil getting to the same conclusion as Lenan.

Suddenly, a familiar falcon appeared in the sky. It began flying around creating a strange pattern only known to hunters. Aqua's face spoke for him. He did not smile. He began running around the field placing traps below the rotten corpses and behind those rocks that were still lucky to be intact.

"How many are they?"-asked Cecil.

"Like hundreds, and many different monsters and humans. Hurry, think about something. Or else this will be our last sunrise."-said Aqua placing the last of his traps in place.

"Alright, this will be our formation."-Said Chass touching his stomach wound-"We will form a line in front of Plushe. Aqua and I will protect her, since she is unable to fight. Berry should stand between the line and us. The rest of you will execute the line. The center will be occupied by Cecil and Zel, which will provide direct support to Aqua and I. beside Zel; Lenan, Gabriel, and Levitas will stand. Mirage, Mist, and Winshley will fight beside Cecil. The wizards must stand at the endpoints. Do you have any objections?"

"I will stand beside Plushe."-said her father with a frightening glare.

"No, the reason I place you at the endpoint is because I need you to clear any threat trying to flank us, just like Winshley will."-Replied the Colonel-"And one last thing: Do not advance."

"What? Why?"-asked Winshley.

"To prevent a gap in the formation."-answered Mist.

Chass looked at everyone questioning himself if this meaningless force should be able to get out of this trial alive. Abruptly, the front lines of the incoming legion began to charge. The pawns fell straight for it. Explosions scattered their ranks; fear did not control them, but hesitation was in their faces.

"Eat those Claymores."-yelled Aqua.

The remaining warriors did not stop. No fireworks dominated their determination. But their determination did not overcome the Shockwave, Sandman, Flasher, and Freezing traps. A Laurell Weinder became frosted, unfortunately. The assassin's insanity was triggered in a matter of seconds. He moved towards the mage like death chasing a tasteful soul; but he stopped suddenly contemplating his pray's face. The enemies were approaching in a fast pace but he did not care.

"What should I do?-thought sinisterly-Should I disintegrate him with Meteor Assault? Maybe a slow stab right between the eyes? Oh yeah, tradition is the best. Feel it!

The distance between the ice and him was as long as his sword Haedonggum. He moved back one step while his eyes turned purple. They became big while he laughed out loud swinging his sword. Soul Destroyer: a grotesque finale, courtesy of Mirage. He cleaned his sword using the mage's coat and held his ground eager for another brave or perhaps stupid victim. Winshley performed Fire Walls and Meteor Storms, preventing flank attacks. LenanKuras opened up a poison bottle and began drenching one of his new Cutluses. He threw the bottle to Gabriel and spotted his first opponent. It was Agav, and it moved towards him aggressively; swinging its rusted knife. Lenan dodged several attacks; he found the right opening and without much effort he slashed Agav's chest open. Quickly, LenanKuras formed a light purple energy around his Cutlus and grabbed Agav by its neck. Agav scratched his arm, tearing the flesh, bleeding. Lenan did not pay attention to the bleeding and executed the skill.

"Meteor Assault!!"-whispered Lenan slashing Agav in half and everyone who was in range trying to help it.

Three blades appeared from Gabriel's venomous Jurs. The idea of being surrounded by four Gryphons just increased his courage. Powered by the deadly poison and supported by his speed, his weapons turned silver-white.

"Sonic…Blow!!"-he said delivering two hits to each bird, enough to end their pathetic existence.

Cecil jumped on Zel's wide shoulders and leaped into the air. He waved his Halberd and pointed it towards a chosen Hodremlin which leaded a pack of Gremlins.

"Brandish Spear!!"-he yelled piercing the head and sending a blast towards the pack. The blast destroyed the Hodremlin's body leaving only the head intact which he removed by swinging his weapon. Zel threw his shield and he stopped it in mid-air creating four clones. A fiery Ferus advanced stomping on its own allies. Zel's Shield Chain rapidly smashed the dragon preventing it from getting close. Arrow Shower and Sharpshoot played a decisive role for the outnumbered soldiers. In more than an hour, the monsters were drastically eliminated; but it was just the beginning.

Suddenly, an ardent flame appeared before the eyes of the twelve heroes. The air was warming up.

"What is that?"-asked Blue.

The flame slowly took the appearance of an athletic man. His arms were crossed. He stared at everyone seriously. Without warning, he pointed at Mist and Blue with his fingers and smiled while he began his spell. Mist and Blue were paralyzed.

"I can not move."-Thought Mist-"What kind of magic is this?"

All of the sudden, Blue and him disappeared together with the genie.

"Oh, this is great! This is unbelievable! Our only unharmed healer is no more! What do we frigging do now, uh?-said Gabriel.

"We continue with the same plan."-Said Chass-"Like it or not… we need to fight; besides, Zelgadis and I can heal… not as effective but its better than nothing.

"Was that If…?"-asked Winshley.

"Yes, that was him…"-said Lenan.

"I doubt about Mist's chance of winning then."-said Winshley.

Lenan stared at Winshley while smiling. His smile intrigued the young High Wizard causing him to ask "Why?"

"Have you ever heard the name Loki?"-asked Lenan.

"Yes, Loki was the deadliest Assassin Cross; somehow he disappeared. That's all I've heard since you assassins like to keep things… secret."

"Right, he was the deadliest. Let me cut to the chase: Blood Mist is the only survivor out of all of Loki's students."-Said Lenan-"Do not worry too much about him. With the help of our shy girl, he will find a solution."

"Or flee, like you guys always do…"-added Levitas.

"Yes, that is our talent."-said Mirage smiling.

Winshley was surprised; and he was not the only one. But that was not important at the moment. A group of nine was closing in.

A red-haired Ninja, named Kaijin moved slowly carrying in one hand the four elemental stones between his fingers, and a shadow orb in the other. On his back, a **Fuuma Shuriken Daisharin deflected the sunrays. His dark clothes matched his eyes.**

ACreator wielding a Windhawk stood beside the ninja whistling, his name was Joseph Rubedo. Blond hair, green eyes, white and green clothes; he was the ladies man and a salesman. His cart was filled with bottles.

Behind him, a dancer and a minstrel, Danielle and Phillipe Bontecou sang and danced happily as if they were in Comodo; as if no blood was ever spilled in this damn place. He played his Bass guitar while she danced gracefully with her Queen's Whip.

Arthur Ashford, an infamous Professor, glared at Levitas with hatred while touching his white hair. Although this old man wielded a wand, he is one of the most wanted criminals.

Lester and Lily Chan, a Star Gladiator and his Taekwon daughter held their arms crossed and stared arrogantly at the Paladins. The tomboyish looking girl watched her father read his Hardcover Book while he stood on his free hand.

There was a Champion in their rank. Weldon Leister was his name. He dashed through the field with his light green clothes. He usually fights bare handed but he became excited when he spotted Gabriel that he decided to wear his Electric Fist.

The sound of shots filled Aqua's ears. Yes, it was a gunslinger, Roger Gibson; brown clothes, hat, and a Long Barrel. He seemed drunk. Maybe he was trying to make the sniper underestimate him.

All of them, seemed eager… eager to kill, or maybe to die...

. . . . .

Lava, smoke, heat… the volcanic rocks boiled. The assassin removed his coat revealing his black and grey uniform. A deadly aura embraced him. He looked at Blue who was holding her mace shivering. It was not because of him, but the numerous Imps who surrounded them. His presence was so overflowing that it kept the little flares in a defensive stand… trembling.

Mist's Loki's Nail was sharp-edged; his poison was baneful. He glared emotionless at the fire djinn, ignoring his little minions.

"Welcome to Thor's Volcano."-said Ifrit with a fake smile.

All of the sudden Mist rushed towards Ifrit slicing him aggressively. Ifrit's flaming arms blocked every single attack. Mist fell back a little agitated and sweating. He looked at Blue which was hiding behind a pillar.

"I really need you help."-said Mist.

"O… Ok."-She said-"Agility Up!! Blessing!! Angelus!! Gloria!! Impositio Manus!! Magnificat!! Assumptio!!

Mist took out a bottle with a green liquid in it.

"Awakening Potion?"-Asked Ifrit.-"Removing the limit of your attack speed, uh? Very well, you will not get close to me. Meteor STORM!!"

Mist remained silent while he dodged most of the fiery rocks. He was hit several times. He could handle the pain, but not the injuries.

"Heal!! Heal!! Sanctuary!!"

"Thanks, buff yourself too."-Said Mist.-"I don't want him to target you."

Berry looked at him, somewhat scared, but confident at the same time. She obeyed him and supported him. Mist moved far away and began casting a Soul Destroyer.

"Not so brilliant, for being Loki's student."-Said Ifrit-"Pneuma!!"

"This is not good… Berry, follow me!"-He yelled-"I've got a plan, but I need you to make it work."

"How am I going to help?"-asked Berry scared while approaching.

"I need your Basilica to get close to him. It will protect us from his Meteor Storm"

Berry quickly began praying in Latin holding three different gemstones.

"Basilica!!"

"Let's get moving"-said Mist bathing his katars in poison.

He threw the bottle away and began advancing. The genie waited for him with his arms crossed. They advanced slowly, but safely. The heat was unbearable, even for a man who spends his whole life in the desert.

"Mist, this is the last of my energy and gemstones."-said Berry worried.

"We are in front of him."-Said Mist-"Stay inside and I will attack him."

"Amazingly, you do not learn."-Said Ifrit-"I am not your low class enemy. I am one of the eight Generals. Do not underestimate me, Loki's pawn!! Land Protector!!"

A huge shining carpet filled the boiling ground cancelling Blue's Heavenly protection. Mist smiled, he knew this was even better.

"So, in a situation like this one, he should have something ready to counter."-he thought.

"I will not delay this any longer."-Said Ifrit while escaping from Mist's reach-" Fire Breath!!"

"Oh! Great!"-He thought while carrying Berry under his arm.-"Time to Slide Back."

"And now that you are out of the protector, beware the power of Earthquake!!"

"NO! I …I can not seem to help. Why am I always so scared?"-thought Berry while breaking in tears.

. . . .

"Well… any plans now, Colonel?"-asked Zel.

"No."-He answered in a cruel manner-"They are different classes, we do not have a priest, neither Levitas nor I have fully recovered from our battles, and Mist is gone. We are the most experienced here."

"Then it is up to us, the younger."-said Gabriel.

"Exactly, we will just be supporters, and pray for Plushe to wake up any time soon."-added Chass.

"_Let's have fun watching humans fight for their lives."_-said Seiai.

Cecil stared at Lenan who hasn't said a word since he saw the party arriving. He noticed that something was not right with the blue-haired assassin.

"Hello there, Lenny."-said Kaijin.

"Do not call me that."-replied Lenan in a low tone.

"Oh! You remember us then! How lovely that is!"-said the ninja sarcastically.

"It is surprising how our paths meet each other here, in the wrong place."-said Roger.

"Oh, my God! He is such a cutie."-added Danielle giggling.

"You always dreamed about becoming a knight like Callaghan, but you decided to be a filthy thief."-added Rubedo.

"Enough with the reminiscence, I want to kill."-said Mirage interrupting the happy moment.

"Yeah, he is right."-added Lester while performing Hatred on Zel.

"Well, seems that everyone has chosen its toy. Let's play then."-said Kaijin looking at Lenan.

"Let's do this orderly. We will have duels instead of a chaotic war."-said Cecil.

"Hmm… It's the Knight's way."-Said Ashford smiling at Levitas.-"It's a deal."

Cecil walked towards Lenan a bit worried.

"Do you know these guys?"-he asked.

"We were a novice group that joined Nestor Callaghan's guild many years ago."-Answered Lenan.-"Except for the old man. He is Nestor's right hand, and if he was sent here is to make sure we all die."

"Alright, Lenny, you and I go first."-Said Kaijin excited.-"I will show you that Assassination is old-fashioned. Ninja is the new Assassin Cross."

"I have a plan."-Said Mirage with a smile-"Let me kill them all."

"I got a better one."-Added Levitas-"Let them kill him!"

The first duel began. LenanKuras opened up a poison bottle, but this time he drank it all. The venom boiled and froze his blood simultaneously. Then he took out his Authoritive Badge and held it with both hands sending wind gusts upward.

"Movement speed boost?"-asked Zelgadis.

"Assassins who decide to learn the art of Venom Splasher must move faster, due to the disadvantage of the skill: short range."-Said Gabriel-"I have not seen one in action before, but I don't know, all I've seen from this one is making bottles."

Kaijin made the first move: a Shadow Slash right in front of Lenan. His Fuuma was not on his back. He smiles; this is another One-Hit-Kill. The stab was aimed for the head. Suddenly, Lenan disappeared just before the tip touched his nose.

"What?"-thought Kaijin.

"Unbelievable…"-said Gabe-"I can see him but I can't move that fast."

The ninja was still slashing the air when Lenan reappeared behind him with both his Cutluses turning purple. Lenan did not vacillate.

"That will really hurt from that distance, even when it will not as strong as mine."-said Mirage happily.

"Soul Destroyer!!"-he whispered.

The violet wave dragged the ninja across the field, but that was not the end; two more waves followed the first one lifting the dust up. Lenan spotted the Huuma closing in, in a boomerang-like motion. Slide back facilitated him a clean escape, letting the shuriken injure the land.

"Did he finish Kaijin already?-asked Danielle tearfully.

"Na, Darling, Kaijin has many tricks. Remember, he is a ninja."-answered Phillipe.

The dust cloud disappeared revealing the ninja, spitting blood. His palm was touching the ground and green tatami squares surrounded him.

"Reverse Tatami will stop your stupid long ranged crap."-yelled the ninja.

The two killers stared at each other; none moved a muscle. Time passed, it made everyone impatient.

"You will not move, uh?"-Said Lenan-"Right, I will come then."

Lenan rushed towards the ninja who kept himself enclosed cowardly.

"Let's see how you counter this, Envenom!!"-said Lenan.

"You fell for it, boy."-Said Kaijin-"Crimson Fire Formation!!"

Flames surrounded the shinobi, creating a trap that Lenan was not able to escape from.

"Oh, damn!"-Said Cecil-"He got caught."

"Yeah, it is an Area of Effect skill. He can not evade that."-said Gabe.

Lenan came out of the blazing threat with his clothes half burned and smoke coming out of his hair. He coughed while the ninja laughed out loud. Meanwhile, Winshley noticed the creator giving Weldon three blue potions.

"I will do that."-said Weldon.

Kaijin began running towards the burned assassin with his next strike ready. Lenan stood his ground blocking the hit. But something was sneaky.

"Mist Slash?"-Thought Lenan-"Just calm down. Concentrate and wait for him to show his head… and liberate it."

Lenan enchanted his swords with poison and stood in the middle of the field. Patience was a key element. The night began to cover the earth with her dark dress full of stars. Fog was Night's veil.

"It is time for some lights."-Said Winshley-"Sight!!"

Levitas mimicked him lighting the other end of the line. It was a fight between two shadows.

"I can sense his steps but I can not see. Uh? Coldness…"-thought Lenny while holding his blades.

He turned around and spotted the ninja performing hand seals. However, not fast enough.

"Falling Ice P…"

The ninja was interrupted in mid cast. He fell on his knees when both blades impaled his stomach. Kaijin grasped for air but it was too late. The poison ran through his veins rapidly.

"This is it."-Said Lenny-"I am very close to prove that your view on assassination is wrong."

"You were reading me."-said Kaijin.

"Even though you used different abilities, I knew you were more experienced with magic; because it had more power. So your killing strike would always be a magic attack."-replied Lenny.

Suddenly, from Gabe's right side, a green figure dashed with five spheres around his head. His fist had an astounding power. Gabe looked at him surprised, knowing there was no way out of this one.

"What the hell…!"-He thought.

"I am taking your little title!"-Yelled Weldon-"Asura… STRIKE!!"

A loud bang made the ground shake. The champion was sure he punched someone. He had a wide smile, which lost its meaning in a matter of seconds.

"What? Still alive?"-said the champion filled with anger, fleeing while drinking one of the potions.

"How did I survive that?"-thought Gabe.

He noticed a blue beam coming out of his body. He followed the beam with his eyes. Surprisingly, the beam came from Zel; he smiled knowing that his Guard actually nullified the strike. Gabe was not happy about thanking the young paladin.

"What? You know you can't dodge that one."-said Zel.

"Watch out, we got a team versus team situation."-Said Cecil-"Gabe, follow the champion."

"No problem."-said Gabe.

Lenan immediately grabbed Kaijin while forming a light purple orb with his other hand. Kaijin was sweating.

"Have you seen, out of any of the assassins you killed, someone using Venom Splasher? I am sure Nestor talked you about my poison skills, but he never mentioned this."-Said Lenan-"I never showed him. I knew he was reading me like a book when I fought him."

"You should have been a knight."-said Kaijin.

"He said the same shit."-replied Lenan still filled with anger.

Lenan pushed the orb inside the ninja's belly and with indifference he said:

"Your life was just shortened to only…a… few… seconds."

"Freaking bastard…"-cursed the shinobi.

"But, I will not only kill you."-Added the assassin-"I will deal enough damage to your friends so mine can crash yours."

"Oh! really?"-Asked the ninja laughing-"How are YOU going to do that?"

Lenan grabbed Kaijin's head and began spinning; he aimed at his so called "friends" and hurled the shinobi towards them. Kaijin hit the ground several inches away from his crew. They were in panic when they saw how badly injured he was. Kaijin's last words were: Run. It was a little too late. The bomb exploded sending them flying to all directions. Weldon looked toward the origin of the purple light. He knew his friend were in that spot.

"What the…!"-He thought-"Callaghan never told us that bastard was a frigging terrorist!"

Anger began to build inside. He started collecting spheres when he sensed a shadow lurking. He turned around while charging his Fury.

"Come out, face me!"-he yelled. He recognized who was his follower.-"Oh, It's you."

"Yes, I have come to repay you for that Asura Strike of yours."


	6. Playing with Fire:Ignis Fatuus

**The Battle of Geffenia**

**Episode Five**

_**Playing with Fire**_

_**Part II-Ignis Fatuus**_

"**I was not wondering if I can kill you. I was wondering if I can without killing myself."**

"Get moving!"-Yelled Chass-"Attack now!!"

The party advanced at once enclosing the remaining threats. Cecil charged towards Ashford who happened to be aware of it.

"Heaven's Drive!!"-He yelled-"You will not get close easily."

Cecil endured the hits. He moved for a second attempt.

"Stubborn knight… Thunder Storm!!"-said the professor arrogantly.

The lord knight screamed from the intense electrocution. Ashford laughed enjoying the moment. Cecil retreated while taking in count all the damage he had received. He looked at his colleague with a clever plan in mind.

"Zel, I need your help on this one."-he said.

"What do you need?"-asked Zel wondering.

"I will trigger one and only one skill. Once I start running, I need you to run behind and push me when I give you the sign."-answered Cecil.

"Push you? How is that supposed to help?-asked Zel.

Cecil whispered the method while giving him a blue potion and began executing the plan. Zel doubted the possibility of success, however, he went along.

"Frenzy!!"-yelled Cecil while running towards his target.

"Frenzy? How stupid of you…"-thought Ashford-"Heaven's Drive!!"

One foot before the affected area, Cecil moved his spear signaling Zel.

"Shield Smite!!"-yelled Zel while pushing his comrade extremely close to the professor.

"Not so smart from you, lord knight! Dispell!!"-said Ashford.

"Not so smart from you, professor! Joint Beat!!"-Said Cecil-"Now, Zel, the potion…"

Zel threw the blue potion. The professor was seriously injured. Cecil drank the potion and stared at the professor who sat defeated and frightened.

"How… how could you?"-asked Ashford.

"What? Oh! I know…yes, I took my energy regeneration time in count."-Answered Cecil-"Your time is over. You are crippled, and your arm is smashed. Luckily for you, I couldn't break your neck."

With spear in one hand and shield in the other, he looked at his defenseless enemy grasping for life. Mercilessly, he glared straight into Ashford's eyes; as if trying to swallow his soul.

"Good bye, Ashford."-He said while targeting the knees, shoulders, and neck.-"Spiral Pierce!!"

. . . .

Battle Theme: Halcyon (from Armin van Buuren's State of Trance 2005)

Meanwhile, in a different location of this damned graveyard of heroes, two young fighters fought for life and a title…

"Poison React!!"- Said Gabe-"I must finish this quickly, sunrise is almost here."

"What's wrong? Can't keep up with my strength?-said Weldon.

Gabe ran towards his opponent, the jurs released a silver-like glow. He swiftly moved behind the champion who activated Ruwach, but it was late.

"Sonic Blow!!"-Yelled Gabe-"Uh? Great, deadly poison is over. Enchant Deadly Poison!!"

Weldon smiled, then he touched Gabe's chest once. A second later, Gabe was sent back flying.

"What was that?"-thought Gabe confused.

"I love Raging Palm Strike."-thought Weldon.

The champion moved quickly threatening the assassin's life. Gabe began running away to prevent Weldon from getting close.

"You will not escape!"-yelled Weldon while throwing his spheres at Gabe. Gabe noticed the incoming attack in time, but he was able to dodge four spheres. The chase continued.

"Time to catch up"-thought Weldon-"Body Relocation!!"

Weldon outran Gabe in less than a minute. The assassin studied the amazing movements of his enemy carefully.

"Slide Back!!"-he said merging with the trees that were still covered in darkness.

"I can still see you, Gabriel."

The cat continued chasing the mouse while making all the preparations for the killing move. The distance between the fighters became shorter and shorter.

"One more, one more"-thought Gabe.

Weldon relocated himself in a simple pattern that was discovered by the assassin. Out of nowhere, the unexpected happened:

"Slide Back!!"-said Gabe.

He was so close to Weldon that he could smell the blood coming out of the wounds done by his previous blow.

"Sonic Blow!!"-He yelled while penetrating Weldon's ribs over and over again.-"I knew you can't really strike me after relocating. There is no way you win."

"Oh really? You underestimated me."-Said Weldon while revealing a long bottle with a mysterious blue liquid.-"Do not blink this time."

He crushed the bottle and licked his hand which was soaked with the mixture; and moved instantly in front of Gabe.

"I told you not to blink! ASURA STRIKE!!"-yelled Weldon while punching Gabe in the face.

The Emerald Flash flew back several yards deep inside the forest. He was amazed; that speed was inhuman.

"This is awesome."-Said Weldon sarcastically-"That amount of energy was not enough to kill. Next time you will die! I assure you!"

The assassin kept hiding and the unfriendly sunrays jeopardized his slim chances of getting out alive. Wounded, beaten, and with low energy; that was his state.

"I was lucky that time."-He thought-"This seriously needs some divine help. What can I do? Think… think…"

Soon after Gabe's thought, a strong light shifted his attention. A green haired maiden, with green clothes, smiled at him. She was unknown, but her presence was warming and soothing. She held some food in her left hand.

"Hello, you."-she said.

"Who… who are you?"-asked Gabe drowning in confusion.

"Don't you recognize me?"-She said while sitting down.-"I am your help, cutie."

Out of nowhere, a coffee pot appeared floating in the air, serving coffee in a small cup.

"What??"-Said Gabe even more confused than before.-"I don't mean to be rude, but I got a killer chasing me down and he is fast."

"Do not worry, he will not interrupt us."-said the maiden smiling.

"How come?"-asked Gabe.

"Look around."-she answered.

Gabe looked all around himself. He noticed a falling leaf floating motionless in the air. Quickly, he turned around in order to confirm his thought.

"You… stopped time…"-he said in a low tone.

"I will keep that enough for you to regenerate your life."-she said.

His enemy was standing frozen in time, like a statue. He held a blue potion and was ready to drink it all.

"Why are you doing this?"-asked Gabe wondering.

"Everyone needs help sometimes."-She answered-"Even though I am totally against this stupid battle, I know who must die and who lives."

Gabe looked down understanding her words and his destiny. The maiden gave Gabe a brown box.

"Go ahead; crush it with your hands."-she said.

Violet electricity surrounded Gabe after he followed the order. He felt a strong shock that made him scream.

"Well, it is time for me to go or else the guy is going to find out I was here; and I don't want to get stuck in some human body like a friend I know."-she said.

"So… can you lift your magic after I get close to him?"-asked Gabe.

"Heh, so assassin-like; no, my boy."-She said-"That would be totally unfair. You stay here. You still got one minute left to think about your next move."

"By the way, what is your name?"-asked Gabe.

She smiled, and while finishing the cheese and lifting her hex she said: "Hoshi." Immediately after her last word, Gabe rushed towards his prey at full speed. Weldon opened his last bottle when he detected his rival closing in. Gabe revealed his jurs delivering one attack… targeting the bottle. Weldon was not fast enough to react. He never imagined this… his last chance of winning… shattered into pieces. He noticed a pain growing bigger and bigger every second that came out of his own ribs.

"Never let your guard down."-said Gabe while slowly cleaning his jurs.

"Is that poison?"-asked Weldon.

"It is just a plain stab to your ribcage."-answered Gabe.

Gabe began to dig a hole right away. Weldon was so disturbed by the wound that he did not realized Gabe's next move.

"Grimtooth!!"-yelled Gabe piercing Weldon's body numerously.

Clouded and confused, Weldon took full damage. Gabe walked slowly towards his almost dead opponent. He grabbed his neck with his left hand while his right hand jur turned dark green, then light green, then pure white.

"What…is that?-asked Weldon with the last of his forces.

"This is the last thing you will see in this world."-answered Gabe.

Suddenly, Gabe hurled the champion vertically. Weldon, slowly losing altitude, closed his eyes with one last thought in mind:

"Nestor, I hope my death is not meaningless and your personal plans succeed… or else I, Weldon Liester, I will find you in the deepest corner in Hel and smash you myself."

"Supersonic Thrust!!"-whispered Gabe while piercing Weldon's chest. The attack never showed a deep wound. However, the blood coming out of the eyes, ears, nose, and mouth was enough to tell that it was successful: a destruction of all internal organs.

(End of battle theme: Stronger-Kanye West)

. . . .

Back in Thor's Volcano…

"You… I've got enough of you, Loki, and that stinky girl."-said Ifrit.

Blue started crying desperately. Suddenly, she felt an enormous amount of energy surrounding her.

"Use it."-said a mysterious voice.

She turned around and saw a man with a mystical sword embraced in thunder.

"Quickly, you got no time to waste."-Said the man.-"Use the Law!"

Blue understood the man's words. She rapidly began transmitting all her energy unto her hands. Mist stared at the girl who was showing her power for the first time. Blue seemed a bit upset.

"Lex Vitalis!!"-she yelled.

"Earthquake!!"-Said Ifrit.-"Time to die, Loki's boy."

"Not this one…"-thought Mist.

The ground began shaking uncontrollably; every Imp was instantly killed without mercy by their master. Ifrit laughed out loud and waited for the smoke and dust to dissipate. In no time, Ifrit's smile turned into the intensity of his aggressive fire. Two shields protected Blue and Mist from certain death.

"How can you do this kind of magic?"-asked Mist.

"I can't really explain. One day I was in danger and it saved me."-answered Blue.

Blue searched around for the mysterious man but he was gone already.

"Jman, thank you again."-she said.

"You disgust me, boy."-Said Ifrit-"More than Loki himself."

"Do not insult my teacher."-said Mist angrily.

"The filthiest assassin ever."-Ifrit continued.

"Stop it."- insisted Mist.

"What can you expect from a person who is trained to betray?"-added Ifrit.

Mist closed his eyes. His face remained serious. He opened them back after feeling Blue's healing.

"This time… will it be appropriate to use it this time?"-he thought.

"What's wrong… student of scum?"-mocked Ifrit while crossing his arms.

"That's it!"-Yelled Mist-"I've had it!"

Immediately, millions of small black dots appeared around Ifrit. It was too late when Ifrit recognized the attack. The dots took the form of magical knives.

"Your time is over!"-said Mist grabbing one knife.

Standing in one place, he threw the knives at Ifrit with incredible speed and accuracy. The damage was significant even when they knives were blocked. Suddenly, Mist began moving and jumping around his pray. No matter where he landed, there were many knives ready to pierce the enemy.

"Stop… insulting… my teacher."-he said.

His speed increased twice fold due to his rancor. Knives pierced the djinn from all directions. Mist then dashed and began slicing Ifrit in a berserk-like behavior. The nails began to absorb energy from the black knives. Mist slashed the space above Ifrit, causing an opening that released a rain of magical knives. The torture seemed to be infinite. After several slices from side to side, Mist executed his final move with a thrust to the stomach. There they stood, the killer and the dead, face to face; they looked into each other's eyes, one was looking for the desperation, the other was looking for life.

"You will never insult Loki again."-Whispered Mist extracting his weapon.-"That was Loki's Ultimate Ambush."

Berry stared at Mist whom she was unable to follow due to the speed of his movements. She was alerted by the assassin's arms that were covered in blood.

"Mist… you… you are bleeding."-she said while healing.

"This attack puts a lot f strain in my muscles."-explained Mist.

Suddenly the place began to shake and crumble.

"Do you have a warp ready to Geffenia?"-he asked.

"Yes, I managed to create one when we got there."-answered Blue.

"Open it now."-Said Mist-"This place is about to bury us alive."

Blue began casting their only hope of getting alive. Meanwhile, Mist observed for one last time what was left of the Fire Genie… the burned corpse of a tall man.

. . . .

Meanwhile…

Lenan and Mirage ran across the field chasing Callaghan's chosen party. Mirage looked at Rubedo, the creator, whose homunculus was killed in the explosion; and a brilliant idea came to Mirage's mind.

"Lenan, let's trade my buckler for your Cutlus for a while."-said Mirage.

"Hmm. But you will return it."-said Lenan accepting the trade.

"No worries, I just want to have fun."-said Mirage smiling.

Mirage dashed towards the creator while Lenan chased the rest of the gang.

"Soul Destroyer!!"-said Mirage.

"Uh? That did not have the full power."-said Rubedo.

"Yep, I want to have fun."-said Mirage.

"Arrogant bastard, take this!"-Yelled Rubedo-"Acid Demonstration!!"

Mirage smiled lightly seeing the bottles coming his way.

"Move away!!"-yelled Lenan.

Mirage did not listen. His face and chest were guilty of breaking twenty bottles. Lenan did not know what was going on.

"Would you like to try that again, Rubedo?"-said Mirage.

"What? How come he was not injured?"-thought Lenan.

"Soul Destroyer!!"-yelled Mirage.

The purple wave was stopped by Rubedo's belly.

"Potion Pitch!!"-he said.

"You will not deal serious damage to me because I do not have my shield."-said Mirage arrogantly.

"What? He set me up!"-thought Lenan.

Rubedo stared at Lenan and moved towards him like a magnet attracted to metal. With excitement, he began taking out the bottles.

"Great."-Thought Lenan.-"Time to disappear."

He desperately dug a hole, moments before the bottles made contact. Rubedo became mad; he was wasting too many bottles.

"I'm sick of you!!"-He yelled while targeting Mirage.-"Mammonite!!"

"Can't you see what's going on?"-Said Mirage dodging the strike without difficulties.-"You will not win."

"I will win. Mammonite!!"-continued Rubedo.

"Oh, that is a waste of zeny."-Said Mirage laughing.-"You can not win."

"Shut up, filthy rat!"-yelled the creator offended.

Immediately, Mirage dashed smoothly behind Rubedo, slashing a particular point in his body.

"This is why your defeat is imminent."-added Mirage.

"I….I can not move."-Said Rubedo confused-"What have you done?"

"A complete paralysis from your waist down."-answered Mirage.

Lenan approached Mirage while dusting the dirt of his clothes.

"Why you got a mean face? Cant you take a joke?"-said Mirage happily.

"A joke? A joke could have gotten me killed, idiot!"-said Lenan angrily.

He saw Levitas and Winshley coming towards them.

"Lenan, we need to stop the rest, make them go around."-said Winshley.

"Yes, because the paladins can't walk three feet in less than two hours."-added Levitas.

"No problem, I will put pressure from the side then."-agreed Lenan.

Using his authoritive badge, he dashed across the field catching up with the cowards. The wizards followed him as fast as they could. Meanwhile, Mirage stood in front of his test subject, watching him grow weaker and weaker.

"You know, I feel that my power grows when my enemy is inoffensive."-he said.

Rubedo had no words, he knew this was it. His eyes showed no doubt. He looked around one last time, finding Kaijin's body parts scattered and Ashford's body heavily pierced without mercy.

"What are you waiting for?"-he said looking back at his death.

"You asked for it."-said Mirage.

In a flash, he impaled Rubedo's stomach with both swords. With a little use of force he lifted the wounded man in the air, making sure the blades went through all the way.

"_That's one cruel bastard."_-said Seiai.

"Yeah, no doubt about it."-added Chass.

Suddenly, a familiar voice filled the ears of those who stayed behind. Zel recognized it in a pitch and turned around filled with joy.

"Plushe!!"-he yelled while he ran as fast as his shield permitted him.

"How do you feel, child?"-asked Chass.

"I…my head hurt a bit."-she answered.

"Right, you were taken down by a giant reptile."-Said Chass-"Aqua, did you finish already?"

"One more."-answered Aqua while using stones and branches to create arrows.

"Let's go, Zel."-Said Chass-"Time to advance."

"Roger that."-said the young paladin.

"Pick up the pace, Danielle!!"-said Lester Chan, the star gladiator.

"Don't scream at her, you idiot!!"-yelled Phillipe.

The dancer's strength began to fade and she fell on her knees quickly. The thought of being defeated like this confused her. Suddenly, she felt four quick steps. She couldn't see anything other than a hand grabbing her from behind and tossing her high in the air. The next thing she saw was two wizards.

"Frost Diver!!"-said Winshley. He froze the dancer in mid-air.

"I will not let you fall, darling."-Said Levitas sarcastically-"Jupitel Thunder!!"

"_One down, four to go."_-said Seiai.

"Quickly, they are turning around!"-said Zel.

"Oh, Danielle, my love, forgive me."-said the minstrel.

"Unbelievable, weren't we the winners of the last team tournament?"-Said Lester while running.-"What the hell is happening?"

"No time for that now, dad."-Said his daughter Lily-"We are surrounded."

"What?"-asked the gladiator surprised.

Lenan was behind. Zel, Chass, and Plushe were in front. The wizards were to the left.

"Oh, this is what I was looking for!!-"said Roger Gibson-"Desper…"

A fast arrow penetrated his skull, stopping the attack.

"Bull's eye, baby."-Yelled Aqua-"Sharpshoot!!"

Minstrel, taekwon girl, and star gladiator were threatened from all sides.

"This is it."-Said Chass-"Surrender quickly!"

"Or die quicker."-added Mirage approaching to the scene.

"To surrender? To die? Two options I hate."-said Lester.

He looked at his only daughter and said: "I am sorry." He grabbed Phillipe and placed him in front to prevent any interruptions. That movement alerted Zel causing him to move within range to perform his attack.

"Grand Cross!!"-he yelled pulverizing the minstrel with his holy attack.

The star gladiator spent no time and took his daughter's foot. The girl understood that this way her jumping ability would be higher. Chass quickly moved in piercing Lester's side with his Pole Axe. The last words "I am sorry", will never be forgotten now that her dad was annihilated.

"She is running away!"-said Lenan.

"Agility Up!!"-said Plushe enchanting Chass.

The general began running towards the hill and uphill. Behind him, Lenan and Cecil followed with caution, keeping the distance. At the top of the hill, a lord knight waited with an Executioner and a legendary set of winged boots. He had the girl's head in one hand. Chass did not know what was happening. The knight had somewhat a Mirage-like look, the same look Mirage has when his bloodlust kicks in.

"Hello there, Selhter Chass."-Said Callaghan smiling-"Impressive display of tactics, power, and survivability."

"Who are you?"-asked Chass with a serious face.

"Oh, my bad."-Said Callaghan-"I am Nestor Callaghan, your killer."

Chass did not blink, his grip was firm. He looked at Callaghan decided to fight. Callaghan stared back decided to kill.

"My move, General."-yelled Callaghan pitching the head at Chass.

Chass dodged it and moved forward with a Bash. Lenan and Cecil saw the head rolling downhill. Cecil stopped while Lenan continued running. He sensed a familiar force uphill.

"Shield Chain!!"-said Chass.

"Parry!!"-yelled Callaghan in joy.

The general struggled on hitting the knight. His block was unbelievable.

"I am running out of energy.'-thought Chass.

"Keep yourself concentrated, General!"-Yelled Callaghan while charging towards the paladin-"Two-hand Quicken!!"

Callaghan slashed, smashed, and bashed the general recklessly, without thinking about the Guard or Reflection.

"You can not win over me with reflection. Your life is not that good."-laughed the knight.

"He is right."-Thought Chass-"I mastered shield attacks only."

The battle quickly began to favor the dark-sided one.

"Bowling Bash!!"-said Callaghan smashing Chass's shield.

Chass continued holding up, it seemed like help was not going to arrive in time.

"Seiai, are you there?"-he thought.

The voice did not answer. The general had no other choice but to take the risk.

"I know I won't be able to win this one, but I can ease it for someone who will."-said Chass.

"Really? And who do you think, has a chance of defeating me?"-asked Callaghan.

Chass smiled, a read aura covered his Pole Axe completely. He dashed quickly towards the knight and stabbed him without clemency. Callaghan grabbed the spear that was impaled in his body, ignoring the pain. He looked at Chass; he tried to look for fear in his eyes but all he could find was hope.

"You know, I've always wondered…"-said Callaghan-"Why is that skill called Martyr's Reckoning when the user is still alive?"

Chass ignored the comment and continued glaring at the knight.

"Wouldn't it be better to name it Hero's Reckoning? But then again, you are not even a hero."-Added Callaghan-"I guess it is time to make up for the Martyr part of your reckoning."

He lifted up his huge black sword with one hand. Chass dropped his shield which was not going to make any difference at that moment. His smile became visible. Callaghan let his sword fall, slashing Chass's armor and chest open. He backed up slowly, leaving the spear pierced in his opponent. Lenan reached the top only to see his friend fall down in his back.

"No…Chass…"-he said quietly.

"Oh well, we meet again, Lenny."-said Callaghan while dropping the spear in front of the assassin.

"You… you bring death to everything you see or touch."-said Lenan angrily.

"I am looking at you right now."-said Callaghan.

Lenan disappeared; Callaghan took it as a warning. He waited patiently for the assassin. Suddenly, a purple dust covered Callaghan.

"Venom Dust? Show me your ultimate attack!"-Said Callaghan-"Fight me like a man. Oh! I forgot you are not."

Lenan was not provoked. Seeing Chass bleeding non-stop made him change his plans.

"Come on! Reveal yourself!"-Yelled Callaghan-"Magnum Break!!"

The top of the hill began to burn rapidly when Callaghan touched the ground with the flaming sword. Callaghan stood surrounded by the fire. Outside of the ring, a blue haired assassin revealed himself stealing his dear friend, his friend's spear in one hand, and the shield in his back. The fire separated the thief and the swordsman. Lenan gazed at his former guild master with the urge to assassinate. It was not over. Then, he began running downhill. Beside Callaghan, a Dark Priest appeared. The priest healed most of Callaghan's wounds and cast a warp portal. From the top of the hill, the knight laughed.

"I killed your mentor!!"-he yelled.

Lenan stopped abruptly. The weight of Chass's shield did not matter anymore. His veins were completely filled with choler. He wished for the death of Callaghan; wished for it to be cruel, and painful. Cecil saw the face of the assassin. He, too, heard it. Lenan's face expression meant only one thing: bloodshed.

"Lenan, don't listen to him. Let's keep moving, the general is in danger."-said Cecil.

Lenan continued dashing downhill and towards the crew. Cecil followed him. Everyone was astonished, the general was injured. From the opposite direction, Blue, and Mist were returning. Mist carried someone familiar on his back. Once again, everyone was reunited, but someone was ready to leave. Plushe quickly ran to help Chass. Lenan plunged the spear into the dried ground, and carefully dropped the heavy shield. Then, he looked at Mirage and threw the buckler in front of him.

"Mirage, my Cutlus…"-said Lenan.

Mirage smiled, his face did not mean: "Oh right, I forgot. Here it is!"

"Alright, I'll go get it then."-said Lenan dashing towards the joker.

Every slash and stab missed. Mirage's jokes stopped being just jokes.

"Stop it already, you too."-said Levitas.

"Just leave one spot unguarded…"-thought Lenan.

Mirage began slashing recklessly. He aimed towards Lenan's neck. Lenan noticed it in time and blocked it with his sword. He saw the next slash and grab the arm with his free hand. The swords made contact over and over again. Suddenly, Mirage got slashed in the chest. Lenan hastily executed his signature move.

"Venom Splasher!!"-he whispered.

"NO!! You will kill us all!!"-yelled Winshley.

The explosion took place releasing a huge amount of smoke. Both Mirage's Haedonggum and Lenan's Cutlus were sent up flying. Lenans retrieved what was his and sheathed his swords.

"Huh? What that fake?"-asked Zel.

"No, it was the lowest level of it. Love the joke, very original."-said Mirage smiling.

"Shut up!"-said Levitas.

Mist and Blue arrived as fast as they could. Mist slowly placed Gabe in a safe place, and Blue began healing him. The party was disorganized. Rain began to soak the land. Levitas quickly created a cover using Ice Walls. The general was in a horrible shape.

"Do not waste your energy."-He said-"It will not make a difference."

"No, I can save you. You will live"-said Plushe.

"Zel, I am leaving you in charge,"-added Chass.

The young captain remained quiet. "No tears" was the general last order.

"Lenan…"-Continued Chass-"See you soon, my friend."

The last words… accompanied by the gentle smile of the fallen paladin were followed by a moment of silence. The moment of silence was demolished by the tears of the high priestesses that could not bear the fact that the general has passed.

**The Rain… The Dead General… **_**Buzz Buzz Buzz…**_


	7. The Lord and the Demon

**The Battle of Geffenia**

**Episode Six**

_**The Lord and the Demon**_

"**We, unlike you, do not count victories, we count kills. Because at the end, a kill is what really matters."**

(Theme song: Umbrella-Rihanna)

Two days have passed since Chass's death…

"We are going to finish this and bury the General in Prontera."-said Zel.

Everyone agreed without hesitation. Rain poured down, soaking the rotten corpses lay on the field. Winshley and Levitas reinforced the ice ceiling which was the only protection they had.

"Heat, then rain…not a good weather."-said Winshley.

"All this humidity will rust my armor."-said Zel.

"This kid…unbelievable…"-thought Levitas-"Thinking about the rust in his armor…"

Lenan dug out his bag which was buried near the place in which Plushe rested. Luckily, no water was able to go in it. He took out a poison bottle and tied it up to his belt. Gabe approached slowly and asking politely for one. Lenan gave him the bottle with not problems. Lenan seemed serious, and it seemed that he will be that for long. Gabe stared at the bag and noticed several boxes; identical to the one Hoshi gave him. He could not resist but to ask.

"Where did you get those boxes?"

"The Boxes of Thunder? A whitesmith in Prontera has a good stock. His name is Ebisu."-answered Lenan.

"I thought of them to be some kind of rare item."-thought Gabe.

Lenan sorted his bag. Then, he opened the small pockets around his arms, and packed them with poison dust. Cecil and Mist were coming back from patrolling.

"How are the ladies?"-asked the knight.

"They are still sleeping."-answered Zel.

No one smiled. There was no reason to smile or be happy about. And the problems piled up.

"We got food left for about a week maximum."-said Aqua.

"This is turning into a psychological war."-added Zel.

"And unfortunately, there are no animals alive around her."-continued the sniper.

"The messengers who were sent when the war started never came back."-said Mist.

"It is obvious, they were killed."-said Cecil.

"I will go check on that."-said Levitas.

"No, stay here, we don't know what may happen."-said Zel.

"I do not take order from a rookie…"-said Levitas and began walking south.

"At least take someone with you!!"-said the paladin.

Levitas stopped, and turned his head slowly.

"None of you are strong enough, and I did not come here to baby sit you."-said the old man.

"Old fart."-thought Lenan.

"This is going nowhere."-Said Levitas-"If the way is clear, I will come back for Plushe."

"You are just a coward."-said Mirage.

"Coward? COWARD??"-Yelled Levitas-"I am not a coward! Thunderbolt!!"

The bold reached Mirage in no time. The assassin could not block it with the shield. Everyone was alarmed. But it was not enough; Levitas prepared himself for another cast. Immediately, Zel raised his hand and a gigantic white cross appeared above the wizard's head. The wizard saw a pure white light illuminating from above that shifted his attention.

"Continue to cast that, and I will smash your head."-said Zel.

Anger was the only emotion reflected in Levitas's face. He wanted to kill Mirage from the day he saw him. He wanted to kill Zel from the day he noticed him looking at his daughter.

"The choice is yours."-Said the paladin-"Your way or my way."

The wizard continued walking south. He could not release the anger.

"Are you guys going to stop him?"-asked Winshley.

"Who is going to stop a 40 year old high wizard?"-said Aqua.

"Let him go."-Said Mist-"No one has to stay here."

After several hours, Plushe woke up. She looked at everyone who was quiet from the moment she woke up.

"What's wrong?"-she asked.

"Your father, Levitas, he left."-said Zel.

"What?! Where did he go?"-she asked.

"He said he was going to clear a way for you and him to go back."-said Aqua.

"When did he go? Why didn't you stop him?"-she asked desperately.

"Do you think that we will be able to stop your old man without shedding some blood first? Or maybe sending someone to Hel?"-said Zel.

. . . .

Levitas continued moving south. He aimed for Geffen, his hometown. He entered the forest that divided the two cities.

"Sight!!"-he said illuminating his way.

He kept walking until he came across two rotten bodies. According to their uniforms, they were Geffenian guards.

"They were right."-Thought the wizard while covering his nose-"Someone is preventing communication between the cities."

The silence was broken, footsteps became louder and louder. Levitas revealed the staff from under his coat. The lurking shadow moved closer and closer slowly.

"Show yourself or die!"-said the wizard.

"No need to be so violet, High Wizard."-said Callaghan.

Levitas did not recognize the knight. He continued moving south while ignoring the threat. Suddenly, he had a weird feeling. He felt like Death's scythe was ripping his flesh off. He quickly turned around and saw Callaghan in mid air.

"You are going nowhere, old man!!"-yelled the knight.

Levitas dodged the blow luckily.

"I don't know you but if you do not let me go, I will kill you…"-said the wizard forming an Energy Coat around himself.

Callaghan continued slashing Levitas recklessly. The wizard dodged what he could, but most hits were nullified by his coat.

"I doubt you can last too long with that."-Said Callaghan-"Come on, use your magic."

Callaghan's words provoked Levitas into using Jupitel Thunder. The knight did not move. He waited for the electric attack with a smile, an evil smile. Moments before the impact, a distorted mirror materialized itself in front of Callaghan. The mirror absorbed the magic attack rapidly and disappeared. Levitas seemed surprised.

"Oh wait! This is just the beginning."-Said the knight-"Here comes the reflection!!"

Quickly after Callaghan's words, the mirror reappeared and launched the attack back at the original caster.

"Oh no… Kaite."-thought the wizard while getting ready to receive a spoon of his own medicine. The attack was so intense that sent the wizard flying into a tree.

"Let me introduce you to my friend, Rose, the Soul Linker."-Said Callaghan-"As you can see, she takes good care of me."

Levitas stood up slowly; he knew he had no other choice. Immediately, his hand aimed at the sky. He, then, cast Magical Amplification. It was only the beginning of his ultimate attack.

"Callaghan?"-said the linker confused.

"Do not worry, baby."-He said-"You will be fine, trust me."

"Aeolus's Breeze!!"-yelled Levitas slicing the lady into pieces.

Callaghan was somewhat happy that Levitas killed one of his minions.

"One rat less, one more soul for my list."-He thought-"Now I have got space for the lion."

He moved towards the old wizard determined to strike again.

"No more games."-He yelled-"Bash!!"

One smash was enough to stun Levitas. The knight continued hacking and slashing the wizard, dragging him around the bushes; but the attack did not seem to be lethal. A laugh filled Levitas's ears; he slowly stood up with the help of his staff. Callaghan's sinister laugh began to annoy him.

"Come on, use your power again."-whispered Callaghan

Levitas moved towards the dark knight with his hand covered with electricity. Callaghan did not move once again. He tried to show off his endurance.

"Frost Diver!! Jupitel Thunder!!"-yelled Levitas.

"Come on, you will not defeat me with that."-continued Callaghan.

They both stood looking at each other, the Lord Knight and the High Wizard. The first smiled, and the last gasped for air. Levitas knew his energy was not enough for another try. Half of the maximum energy is required for each cast, letting the caster cast only two times if the energy needed for Amplification is regenerated. The wizard began concentrating his available energy in his hands.

"Come on; force the energy out of you."-Thought Callaghan-"And the demon too…"

Levitas's hands held a blue sphere of energy. The more energy he released the bigger the sphere became. He tried to make the sphere smaller by forcing the energy to accumulate together. The sphere began acquiring a lighter blue color and later it turned green. The concentrated energy was unstable and it released wind gusts that cut down branches and bushes.

"This is not good."-Thought Levitas-"I can not maintain it any longer."

He began pressing the sphere with both hands, causing more wind gusts. Suddenly, his eyes turned red, crimson. The wizard controlled the energy with no problems. Callaghan smiled once again. His plan was successful.

"Welcome back."-he said.

"_HoW dArE yOu To SpEaK tO mE, mErE hUmAn?"_-said a distorted voice from within Levitas.

"Relax, I respect you."-Said Callaghan-"So you are the Dark Lord, the demon trapped inside the wizard; the one responsible for the death of numerous people, both innocent and sinners. The High priests of Prontera did a good job at vanishing you, but somehow you managed to stay asleep inside a wizard."

"_So?"_-said the creature.

"I have got an offer for you."-said Callaghan.

"_It BeTtEr Be WoRtH iT, oR eLsE dO nOt SpEaK aT aLl"-_said Dark Lord channeling energy throught his fingers.

"Let's dominate the world."-Said the knight-"We will begin with Midgard, what you think?"

The demon smiled, the offer sounded like a kid's game. A sudden burst of energy pushed Callaghan back.

"I guess I'll take that as affirmative."-said Callaghan.

Unexpectedly, two familiar images emerged in front of the plotters.

"Be merciful; no more bloodshed, I beg you. The scar in Yggdrasil tree will never heal itself. Do you really want a second Ragnarok? Stop this….please…..please…"-said Mana.

"I am sorry. I guess you will have to kill me then."-said Callaghan arrogantly.

"We are Guardians, we can not take lives unless it is written in their destiny."-Said Seiai-"We only fulfill destinies."

"Right, it is good."-Said Callaghan-"It would be a shame if me, Nestor Callaghan, is killed by a weak guardian."

Seiai teleported himself closer, looking at the bigmouthed knight. He looked right into his eyes. He did not plan to scare Callaghan, but he wanted to point the importance of his next words.

"You, too, have death written in your destiny. It will be so cruel that no matter if your side wins or loses; they will not be able to bury your filthy corpse."-Said Seiai-"In fact, they will never be able to find it."

Callaghan remained quiet for a brief moment. He was touched.

"Burial… it is important for every member of the Knighthood to have a proper burial."-Said Callaghan-"However, I've done many horrible things already. Either way, I will not have to worry about such insignificant issue. Nothing can stop me now."

"_No HuMaN fOrCe WiLl Be AbLe To StOp Us."-_said Dark Lord.

"The world will be mine!"-Yelled Callaghan-"I will be the owner of Brynhildr, Megingjard, Mjolnir, Brisingamen, and Aesprika. I will control Balmung, even if it means that I must kill Jman, the head of the Guardians."

The demon glared at Callaghan and sent him flying.

"What?"-Asked Callaghan-"Alright, Brisingamen is yours."

"_I dO nOt NeEd ThAt, ScUm."-_Answered the demon_-"YoU cAn KeEp ThE iTeMs. I wAnT… tHe WoRlD."_

"We will see about that."-Whispered Callaghan-"Let's move, we got a world to kill."

"Good luck, Nestor Callaghan."-Said Seiai-"And good death."

"We will see about that."-said the knight disappearing into the woods.

"Should we tell her about this?"-asked Mana.

"No, she knows her father is not an ordinary wizard."-Said Seiai-"All we need to do is to wait. If Plushe and her friends make the right moves, we will not need to interfere."

. . . .

The night covered the lifeless field. It was Zel's and Plushe's turn to patrol. The followers of God walked side by side, protected by the paladin's skills. The night was quiet, but the rain never stopped. Plushe's shyness began to be noticed by the red haired warrior.

"So, does your head still hurt?"-asked Zel attempting to break the silence.

"No, thanks."- Answered Plushe-"I feel great, thanks for asking."

Silence reigned victorious again. The two continued circling the perimeter. She hid her hands behind her back, while he firmly held the hilt of his Flamberge. Red cheeks, sudden laughs, dilated pupils, sudden glow in the eyes… it all meant only one thing. The night began to cool down.

"I know this may not be the best moment, but I need to tell you that I never felt so alive till I saw you entering the city."-Said Zel-"It was like a goddess of peace conquering the city with her beauty."

"Zel…"-she said.

"I know that you don't know much about me other than the horror seen in this battle, but I am willing to prove you that I really love you, and I will do anything to protect you."-he said.

"But Zel… Love… is a strong word."-She said-"Most of the times, people say it without really meaning it."

Zel stopped talking. He slowly dropped his shield and removed his chest plate, revealing a white chain mail underneath. He grabbed Plushe's hand and placed it in his heart. She felt his rapidly increasing heartbeat.

"See? This is how I feel when I am close to you."-he said.

Plushe removed her hand and began to walk in a faster pace. Zel stared at her while she left. He was confused. Don't they want an honest man? He wore his armor back, picked up his shield and followed her from a distance. The night began to lose its power as the sun rose up, covered by the dark clouds. Zel decided to forget this moment, and act as if it never happened. He prepared himself to take advantage and sleep for a couple of hours. Although, he was not going to sleep at all after what happened. Winshley retouched the melting walls of ice. The assassins checked their weapons and supplies. Mist returned back from scouting.

"There is a huge cloud of Chonchons coming our way."-he said.

"Chonchons…"-Said Cecil-"Is it because of the rain and the heat?"

"Yes, also every field around Geffenia and Geffen is filled with those…"-said Aqua.

"When are they going to be visible?"-asked Cecil.

"At any moment now."-answered Mist.

"Minutes after Mist's words, a buzzing noise confirmed the report.

"They are here."-said Blue worried.

"Chonchons…are usually non-aggressive, right?"-asked Gabe.

"Not if there are Dragon Flies with them."-said Aqua.

The mob charged right into the party.

"Great, say good bye to my dodging abilities."-Said Mirage-"Anyways… I will have my fun."

The team was surrounded quickly. The threat was weak individually, but strong in numbers.

"Zel, wake up."-said Cecil.

"What? What's wrong?"-he asked confused.

"Just wake up, we are in trouble."-said Cecil.

"What the hell is this?"-asked Zel.

"You will recognize it when you start killing some."-said Cecil.

Everyone sliced, hacked, thrust, and smashed the flies. But their numbers did not seem to decrease.

"Let's not waste our energy."-Yelled Zel.-"Blue, use Basilica."

"I… I have no Holy Water left…"-she said.

"Oh crap…"-said Zel-"Alright, everyone. Break their lines! Grand Cross!!"

"Magnum Break!! Bowling Bash!!"-said Cecil.

"Meteor Assault!!"-said the assassins demolishing the flies.

"Sight Trasher!!"-yelled Winshley.

"Arrow Shower!!"-whispered Aqua.

A huge number of flies were annihilated rapidly. The remaining ones fell back slowly. They seemed strange. Suddenly, they began to fuse together forming a bigger insect. The six arm insect held a book in one hand, and a magical staff in another. It wore a crown and a blue royal cape made of lunatic fur. Its disgusting appearance was only seen once by those unlucky few selected to die under its claws.

"Oh great, what is that thing?"-said Zel.

"_You have gone too far."-_Said the fly_-"It is my duty to take you with me… dead."_

"Dead?"-Said Lenan angrily-"It will be hard."

"_Who do you think you are talking to?"-_Said the insect_-"I am Beelzebub, the Lord of the Flies!! And you will be the first to die for disrespecting me!"_

"Disrespect? Too much talking."-said Lenan grabbing his swords.

He reached for his Authoritive Badge and held it until the enchantment was triggered. Mirage stood beside him, he smiled while he licked his Haedonggum.

"Well, Lenny, you don't mind if I challenge you, right?"-he asked.

"We can settle our differences later."-Answered Lenan-"Now I've got an insect to kill."

"Well, you see… he is the challenge."-Said Mirage-"The person who deals the most damage wins. What do you say?"

"If you are making a lame excuse to help me… it will be better if u don't."-said Lenan.

"I will take that as accepting my challenge."-said Mirage smiling.

"_You two will not make me sweat."-_said Beelzebub

(Battle Theme: Aerodynamic-Daft Punk)

Lenan made the first move. The demonic insect waited with confidence. The assassin slashed the insect only to find out something weird, all his attacks bypassed the body.

"Ghost?"-thought Lenan.

"Too slow!!"-Yelled Beelzebub_-"Wide Stone!!"_

"I am out."-Thought Mirage-"Hiding!!"

"Everyone, run out of the area of effect!!"-said Zel.

Everyone obeyed him immediately. Every one of them was able to get out except for the unlucky blue haired assassin. His skin slowly turned gray and cold. He was turning into stone.

"Well, well, well… don't let your anger defeat you, Lenny."-said Mirage revealing himself.

"_I will take care of him later."-_Said Beelzebub_-"Now it is your time."_

"Let's play, buzzing thing."-said Mirage.

The assassin enchanted his weapon with poison and tried to break the stone. The fly quickly charged towards him preventing Mirage from breaking the curse. The fly did everything to keep the distance between the two allies.

"_Expulsion!!"-_said Beelzebub.

The sound wave created by the lord pushed Mirage far away, giving him the advantage.

"Soul Destroyer!!"-said Mirage.

The slicing waves punished Beelzebub with no mercy or respect.

"_A long range fighter… Pneuma!!"-_said the insect.

Mirage waited for the obstacle to disappear and delivered two more waves. Beelzebub dodged them. Mirage sent one more Soul Destroyer which was again dodged by the demon.

"_Hahaha, you are really good."-_Said Beelzebub_-"Want to try one more?"_

The assassin smiled. The smile alerted Beelzebub who turned around to check on the statue. Surprised, he saw the statue was damaged. That was Mirage's intention: freeing Lenan. Suddenly, the statue began to crack more and more, until Lenan broke it from inside.

"Thank you, Mirage."-he whispered while gasping.

Lenan covered his weapon with Poison and Deadly Poison., and waited for the demon to attack. Immediately after Beelzebub's charge, Mirage turned invisible. Lenan responded with a dash while crushing a Box of Thunder.

"Did he forget that demons can see invisible people?"-thought Lenan.

The assassin slashed the fly with precision, taking advantage of the venom and supported by his speed.

"Come on, Mirage! Haven't you regained enough energy to attack him?"-yelled Lenan.

"Concentrate on me, assassin!"-said Beelzebub attempting to strike Lenan with his sting.

"Oh no, I will not be able to dodge that."-Thought Lenan-"Poison React!!"

The hit was luckily reflected, dealing minimal damage to the insect. It was such a strong attack that it pushed Lenan back several yards. Beelzebub charged towards him with a killing blow.

"Soul Destroyer!!"-yelled Mirage surprising the lord from behind.

The insect quickly changed target. He used his claws to attack Mirage. With the help of his round shield, he managed to block most attacks. Lenan rapidly rejoined the battle. Beelzebub now needed to take care of two assassins at the same time. Both of them pierced the lord from all sides, making it grow berserk and weakening it.

"_Enough, both of you!"-_yelled Beelzebub flapping his wings.

The two killers were sent back in opposite directions. They wasted no time standing up and moved aggressively towards the target.

"_Get off me, you filthy creatures!"-_Yelled the fly annoyed.

Mirage and Lenan paid no attention to the cries and continued attacking without hesitation.

"They need to slow down there…"-Said Winshley-"They will cut each other."

"Don't worry."-Said Mist-"Lenan has more movement speed, Mirage has more attacking speed. They will balance each other out by lowering the speed to an equal number. Besides, both wear similar colors…ideal for this."

"Ah, so it is teamwork."-said Winshley.

"Correct, everything thing is under control; even though one is more reckless than the other."-said Mist.

Suddenly, they fly punched the assassins dragging them around the field.

"_Hahahahahaha, weaklings."-_yelled Beelzebub.

The assassins re-engaged in combat forming a circle around the monster.

"_Very well, assassins."-_Thought the monster_-"Let's see how you react to this."_

The pray jumped out of the trap, and alerted the hunters. Beelzebub timed his landing with precaution. The moment Beelzebub landed, an invisible line was formed by him and the assassins' positions. Rapidly, the lord shot his sting, aiming for Lenan who was between him and Mirage.

"Oh sh… time to dig."-thought Lenan.

The assassin dug the hole in three slashes, leaving his comrade worrying about his own life. Mirage noticed the incoming projectile but had no time to dodge or hide like his friend.

"Shield is up…"-thought Mirage.

The sting abruptly pushed Mirage back causing damage,

"Are you OK, Mirage?"-asked Lenan.

"Yeah, yeah, put pressure on him for a while."-said Mirage resting.

The fly moved towards Lenan, attacking him recklessly.

"Show we… interfere?"-asked Aqua.

Zel looked at Mist, waiting for an answer since he had none.

"No, Lenan is fine for now."-answered Mist.

"You sound sure about it."-said Cecil.

"Venom Splasher, Sonic Blow, and Meteor Assault specialists are good at melee combat; except for certain enemies."-said Mist.

"Can you tell me those certain cases?"-asked Winshley.

"I will not answer that."-said Mist.

"Enemies with reflective abilities…"-said Zel.

"Is that right?"-asked Winshley.

Mist remained quiet. Lenan continued engaging the insect while Mirage regenerated some life.

"No time to sleep, Mirage."-said Lenan.

"Alright, alright."-Said Mirage-"I am coming."

The Haedonggum wielding assassing continued attacking the monster. Both assassins attacked faster than before. Making it harder for the fly to block or dodge. Suddenly, Lenan dashed around Beelzebub while sheathing his Cutlus, stopping behind Mirage. He grabbed his comrade by the neck of his shirt and leaped into the air. Immediately after both were in the air, an explosion took place, dispersing a purple smoke.

"Wow, Lenny, I almost died from your prank."-said Mirage laughing.

"Do you thing this is a joke?"-Said Lenan-"He did not even notice it!"

"Sorry, I was too captivated by his screaming that I did not see you use Venom Splasher on him."-said Mirage.

From the smoke cloud, thousand of Chonchons flew high towards the assassins.

"We got a bunch of weaklings coming at us."-said Mirage.

"We won't able to dodge that."-said Lenan.

"It's your call, Lenny."-Said Mirage-"Show me your ultimate attack."

Lenan's silence had more value than a painting.

"I will take care of it, then."-Said Mirage-"I need a favor."

"What?"-asked Lenan.

"I need you to hurl me higher. So I can take more advantage of the distance."-said Mirage.

"Drop your buckler."-Said Lenan-"Quickly, we are losing altitude."

Lenan sheathed his second Cutlus after Mirage let go off his shield. The poison user grabbed the blood lusting assassin with both hands and hurled him higher.

"See ya later, Lenny."-said Mirage.

"Better not die."-said Lenan descending rapidly.

Mirage smiled, and then closed his eyes. In a second, the length of his Haedonggum doubled itself and began to glow bluish-like.

"Symphony of the Cross!!"-he yelled opening his eyes.

He began slashing the fragile air, releasing bursts of energy. Every slash killed dozens of flies. As the seconds passed, he slashed faster and faster. The sound of his energy cutting the wind was higher and higher.

"Symphony, uh?"-Said Gabe-"Never thought that a killing beast could love music... even saying it sounds funny."

"What a showoff."-thought Lenan.

"This is not my limit yet."-said Mirage slashing faster and faster.

The cries of the killed were the melody of his masterpiece. The numbers decreased at an exponential rate. The last ones reintegrated Beelzebub once more.

"_Only one survives!!"-_yelled the insect.

"That is always true."-said Mirage.

"_You can't fly!!"-_said Beelzebub.

"But I can kill you."-said Mirage piercing the insect.

Pain filled his ears. For him, it was a favorite sound.

"How do you like that?"-said Mirage pushing the blade deeper.

Both fell down rapidly, hitting the ground. Beelzebub released a green and sticky matter all around the zone of impact.

"Oh no!"-said Zel running towards Mirage, followed by the priestesses.

"Is he alive?"-asked Zel standing beside Lenan.

"No idea."-answered Lenan coldly.

Suddenly, the assassin emerged from under the dead lord, covered in green.

"Oh damn, this smells."-he said.

"He is alive!"-yelled Plushe filled with joy.

Blueberry healed him from afar while the rest arrived.

"Now, how am I going to remove this?"-asked Mirage.

"Don't worry, the rain caused some flooding. So I am allowed to do this."-said Winshley.

An orb of water began to take shape above the wizard's head.

"Oh no… Everyone heal me!!"-yelled Mirage.

"Water Ball!!"-said Winshley.

"Assumptio!!"-said Blue.

"Heal!!"-said Plushe and Zel in unison.

In no time, the dirty assassin was washed from the smelly substance. Everyone was happier than before, except for Lenan. He began walking towards the bridge. After a couple of steps, Mist appeared in front of him.

"Where are you heading?"-he asked.

"I've got some business to finish."-answered Lenan.

"Something is wrong with you lately…"-said Mist.

"I got my reasons."-Said the blue haired assassin.-"Now, please, I must go."

"Go where? For what?"-asked Mist.

"If you really must know…"-Said Lenan alerting the rest-"I must master my ultimate skill."

Mist looked confused. He always thought the contrary.

"If I am going to fight Callaghan, I must master it."-said Lenan.

"I understand."-Said Mist-"Are you going to leave your bag here?"

"If I don't return… take it with you."-answered Lenan.

"I guess I can not stop you."-Said Mist-"See you soon."

The rain stopped, and the sun hugged the earth warmly. Lenan looked at the rest of the people who have endured so many things in these battles. He waved good bye and disappeared.


	8. Full Moon

The Battle of Geffenia

**The Battle of Geffenia**

**Episode 7**

_**Full Moon**_

_ **"Branches, Dead and Bloody, masterpieces of destruction, the power to annihilate mankind... and that power is mine..."**_

"Why didn't you stop him?"-asked Zel.

"He must have his revenge."-Answered Mist-"Both his friend and mentor were killed by the same man."

"I really regret letting him go."-said Gabe.

"It was the best choice. Either way, he was going to go."-Added Mist-"As I said, it was best for us to just let him go before he exploded one of us to make the rest understand why he must go."

"I would have stopped him."-said Mirage.

"Yeah, right."-Said Aqua-"Last time I checked, he kicked your butt."

"That match was not even serious."-Said Mirage-"I always stayed in close range. In a serious battle, I keep my distance."

"Ok, stop, you two."-Said Cecil-"Time to rest. Whoever needs to stay awake, please do so...?"

Meanwhile, at the woods...

"This should be a good place... far away from everyone."-thought Lenan.

Suddenly, Seiai appeared before the assassin.

"Sorry about Chass."-he said with an emotionless face.

"Who are you?"-asked Lenan.

"I am Seiai, the guardian."-he answered.

"The spirit that was inside Chass..."-added Lenan.

Lenan enchanted his Cutlus with poison and moved towards the closest tree. He slashed the tree once. After some time, the slashed area began to turn purple; and a weird glyph began to form itself. The assassin moved away several yards. He glared at the tree like it was Callaghan himself. And with the closing of his fist, he exploded the tree into pieces.

"Now they will know where I am..."-he said.

"Do not worry; I cast a barrier around the area."-Said Seiai-"No one will notice you."

"Why are you doing this?"-asked Lenan.

"He was my friend, too. And you need someone to protect you from sudden ambushes"-answered the guardian.-"It is an order from Jman. You must not die... yet."

Lenan looked at the pale looking guardian and understood the message.

"Tell me a bit about your mentor."-said Seiai.

"My mentor... he died trying to defeat Callaghan... he... executed this skill. But even though it covered a huge area... Callaghan managed to run away from his range."-said Lenan.

"So basically, your mentor committed suicide..."-said Seiai.

"This happened because I am always lazy."-said Lenan.

"Do not blame yourself; he was the one who followed Callaghan."

. . . .

Only the full moon illuminated the dark land. Silent and carnivorous animals surrounded the camp. Gabe opened his eyes alerted by his instincts.

"Mist."-he whispered.

"Yes, it is coming right towards us."-said Mist.

"I smell steak."-added Mirage.

"Should we wake the others?"-asked Gabe.

"They will when we began attacking."-answered Mist.

"I love playing the role of prey."-thought Mirage.

One of the mammals approached Mirage. The closer it got, the more it drooled. The smell of the assassin made it out of control. The beast showed its fangs. Quickly as lightning, Mirage cut the monster's mouth in half, with a Soul Destroyer. Right after it, Mist and Gabe slashed the incoming monsters who tried to bite them.

"What in the Hel is going on?"-asked Cecil.

"We are under attack."-said Gabe.

"Weren't you supposed to be awake?"-asked Cecil.

"Yeah but things happen."-answered the assassin.

"How many are they?"-asked Zel.

"Give us some light, Winshley."-said Mist.

The wizard immediately illuminated the surroundings with his "Sight". Surprised were never so hated. They were ambushed by hundreds of Roweens. Steel claws and fangs, growls, and snarls...they filled the air.

"Any...strategy in mind?"-asked Winshley.

"We can not repeat what we did last time..."-said Mist.

"Ice Walls"-said Cecil.

"What?"-asked Aqua.

"Ice Walls, we can hold them down with Ice Walls."-he repeated.

"But I will not be able to cover ourselves so quick."-said Winshley.

"We will help you."-Said Zel.-"The assassins can work very well since these monsters do not detect invisibility."

"You can close the walls with us outside."-said Mist.

"Alright."-said the wizard.

The gang was frozen. The slightest movement would make the beasts attack them. A single sweat drop ran through Mirage's cheek.

"Are you nervous, Mirage?"-asked Aqua.

"No, I am excited."-he answered.

"Now! Everyone, duck!"-Yelled the wizard.-"Sighttrasher!!"

The heat wave pushed the monsters back enough distance to gain the advantage. Mist and Gabe dashed towards the menace, but at different directions. Winshley began forming the wall high enough to prevent the Roweens from jumping over it. Both Mist and Gabe hid themselves underground, and prepared themselves for their next move. They clapped their hands together releasing a shockwave strong enough to push the minerals and metals buried underground back outside.

"Grimtooth!!"-they whispered.

Mirage slashed every threat that approached from the west, supporting Winshley. The walls were almost connected to each other, except for the last side. Cecil kept the monsters from entering, and was soon helped by Mirage.

"Come on, Winshley, close this side."-yelled Cecil.

"If I do, you either die outside or they enter here. And it will not be a dozen or so."-said the wizard.

"Just close it!"-yelled Zel running towards the opening.

He stood between the knight and the assassin. In front of him, the biggest pack ever seen growled; ready to devour his steel armor if it was the only way. He pinned his shield in front of him, and backed up a couple of feet and saying:

"Stay out of the cross... Grand Cross!!"

Winshley continued casting the frozen walls, closing them together. Zel's shield was abandoned outside.

"Now it is time to reinforce them..."-said Zel.

Winshley continued casting Ice Walls all around the party. They will hold until his energy is depleted.

"Mist, Gabe, are you alright?"-asked Zel.  
The sound of metal ripping off skin was an affirmative answer. Aqua reached the top of the wall with a single jump. He used his falcon since he was out of arrows, but he began crafting them. The bird's swiftness made it impossible to even scratch it.

"Having fun there, elf?"-Said Mirage jumping beside the sniper.-"Soul Destroyer!!"

"You really love to compete... uh?"-asked Aqua.

"Yes, yes, do not take it personal."-he answered.

A couple of hours passed, the Roweens still surrounded the ice fortress. They kept themselves outside of Grimtooth's range.

"These creatures are smart."-thought Mist.

Mirage jumped to the opposite wall which was being chewed on.

"Well, well, seems that these are having frosties."-he thought.

He released several purple waves killing many. The night was half young when the enemies were reduced to almost nothing.

"Aqua, how is it going?"-asked Zel.

"Very close to victory."-he answered.

Suddenly, the remaining beasts began to howl at unison. Aqua and Mirage descended down.

"That's interesting."-thought Mirage.

A hunch told Zel to move Chass's body away from the middle of the frozen fortress. But he forgot to bring the Strong Shield. All of the sudden, Mist was hurled inside.

"Whoa, what happened?"-asked Cecil.

"Something big just grabbed me from my hiding by force... some kind of wolf."-answered Mist.

"A wolf?"-asked Zel.

The unknown enemy began to smash the wall.

"Should I reinforce them?"-asked Winshley.

"No, let us see what that thing is."-answered the paladin.

Zel's reckless answered worried Winshley.

"Hide behind that wall and away from the cracking area."-he whispered.

The banging became louder and louder each second. One last strike smashed the wall revealing a 10-foot dark grey werewolf, wielding a huge sword in one hand, and Zel's shield in the other.

"That's mine."-said Zel.

_"Then take what is yours."_-said the werewolf launching it towards the paladin.

Zel chose to block the hit, crossing his arms. He was sent to the opposite wall cracking it on impact. The wolf entered slowly, making the ground shake with each stomp. Everyone stood behind him. They all knew it could be dangerous if he knew they were there. Mist covered Blue's mouth muting any whimper that could set free by mistake. An intimidating howl pierced their hearts.

**(Battle Theme: Breaking the Habit-Linkin Park)**

_"Now, die!"_-yelled the beast charging towards the leader.

The paladin moved out of the way in time, letting the wolf smash it. His body smashed it in half. Gabe revealed his head, trying to see if the Roweens were killed. His head turned around on its own, sensing loud stomps approaching hastily.

"Oh no…"-he thought hiding his head before the beast slashed it with his colossal sword.

The assassin jumped out quickly after the threat passed by like a stampede.

"Everyone get out, now!"-yelled Zel.

Everyone evacuated what remained of the crystallized fortress, killing whatever prevented their retreat. Zel turned around noticing that Cecil was the only one who still stayed behind. The knight did not move, like something told him that he must face the monster.

"Cecil!"-Yelled the paladin while carefully dropping Chass's body-"Get out of there!"

The knight seemed deaf or simply ignored him. The beast jumped in front of Cecil; he looked at the armored knight and began to drool.

"_Aren't you going to run away?"_-He asked arrogantly_-"You don't even blink… Did the fact of thinking about facing me freeze your heart?"_

"Cecil of the Twilight Knights never runs away."-answered firmly.

"_I am Atroce."_-Said the wolf-_"And this sword is the last thing you will see in this life."_

"We will see about that."-thought Cecil.

Atroce raised his heavy weapon, which did not take long to descend furiously upon Cecil. The sad sound of metals clanging echoed across the field. Magical mirrors, transparent as glass but strong as diamond separated Atroce's blade from Cecil. His eyes looked at Blue who was not far away. She was kneeling, praying… praying for his life.

"Do not stand there… Defend yourself… Attack him… Move… please."-she thought.

He was able to read those words from her eyes.

"Do not interfere."-he said, stopping Gabe from charging at the beast.

"He sounded like Chass…"-thought Aqua.

The knight stood still before the wolf, challenging him, enraging him.

"_I will show no mercy."_-said Atroce.

"I never expected it to begin with."-Answered Cecil-"Concentration!! Aura Blade!! Endure!!"

Cecil's Halberd turned immaterial-like due to the aura. Atroce slashed and stabbed the protection madly. There was no flinching from Cecil. Kyrie Eleison slowly lost its power. Cecil glared at the beast while he tried to damage him. His Halberd on right hand, and his rare shield in the left one; that's all he had... that's all he needed. The protection was crushed completely; Atroce raised his sword once more, delivering a deadly blow. Cecil made a side step in time, making his enemy miss the blow and pierce the land deeply.

"Pierce!!"-yelled Cecil attacking the wolf thrice.

Cecil continued attacking his enemy non-stop, preventing him from counter-attacking. He pierced every part of the wolf's body, but something was wrong.

"His skin is hard…"-thought Cecil.

"Blessing!! Increase Agility!! Angelus!! Impositio Manus!! Magnificat!!"-whispered Blue.

"_What's this?"_-Thought Atroce confused-_"He was practically tamed moments ago… he is one feisty guy_."

. . . .

"I think you can call it a day, Lenan."-Said Seiai-"Too much pressure can break your body."

The blue haired assassin looked at the guardian with a blank face. Seiai could tell when someone had an idea… a good one, by just looking at the face. Lenan immediately opened both bottles he brought and drank them, like a person lost in the desert.

"Now, that's a waste of Deadly Poison."-said Seiai.

"You will understand very soon."-said Lenan leaning his head on a tree.

. . . .

The sun surprised everyone; like Death surprised it victims. At the horizon, a small group of shadows moved towards the party, slow and steady. As they moved closer, it was evident that it was a back up crew destined to help Atroce. Plushe stood up when she recognized a wizard in the crew. It was him, Levitas. A professor and a high priestess followed him. Plushe ran towards her father without thinking about it twice.

"Father!"-She yelled filled with joy-"You are alive!"

The father was not happy to see her… and without hesitation prevented her from getting close.

"_Thunder Storm!!"_-He yelled-_"I remember you, you were that stupid child who sealed me away. But this time, history will not repeat itself!!"_

Plushe screamed in pain. She knew then that his father was once again being controlled by one of the most sinister souls in Midgard… the Dark Lord.

"Are you alright?"-asked Zel.

"Yes."-She answered-"We need to save my father quickly."

Mirage remembered the professor's face which was posted in the "Most Wanted" list at the Assassin's Guild; Max Kincade was his name. He was a tall, dark haired, and his blue eyes shined whenever he cast Water spells. He carried with him a Book of Billows, suitable for his magic. His light blue shirt and white pants contained red stains. His Magic Eyes felt like it was trying to hypnotize you. He took the Librarian Gloves out of his pockets and put them on. Sandy Rankin was the priestess that accompanied them. She was expelled from the Rachel Sanctuary after she helped an unholy crusade take control of it. Her pink and smooth hair matched her robe. She held a Bible under her arm. "The Lady with Frigg's Circlet"; that's how she was recognized. Zel was alerted by Mirage's suspicious chatting with Gabe, and reacted immediately.

"So, what's the plan, Mirage?"-he asked.

"We will take care of those."-answered Mirage.

"Do you have any particular reason?"-asked the paladin.

"10 million zeny a head."-answered Mirage.

"Highly dangerous and wanted criminals."-Said Mist-"Do not worry, the old man will be safe."

"No matter how useful you may be… no matter what's happening… you will always be assassins…"-said Zel with disappointment.

"The moment we forget what we are… we simply seize to exist."-said Gabe.

"Mirage, just do don't kill Levitas."-said Zel.

"I will do my best, but I can not guarantee it."-said the assassin smiling.

"I can seal the demon once again; just help me get close to him."-she begged.

"Let's get moving, then."-said Mist.

Zel was not comfortable with the plan, but he had no other choice but to follow it. Mirage and Gabe dashed across the field, threatening their enemies.

"Violent Gale!!"-whispered Max.

"_Wind element… how disgusting for a wizard so powerful."_-said Dark Lord.

Both assassins became invisible and continued moving right towards the enemy. Max and Sandy stood close to the wizard at all times.

"Ruwach!!"-she whispered.

Mist stopped moving in the middle of the field. Zel and the others stopped after him asking what was wrong. They became confused when Mist turned invisible without any explanation. A slender shadow crawled behind the paladin slowly. A black haired assassin cross tried to kill the captain. Mist revealed himself pointing his Loki's Nails to what it seemed to be a point in space.

"Drop your daggers, Sue Everson."-said Mist.

"I see that you were not distracted at all, Blood Mist."-she said still holding her Desert Twilight and Winds.

Zel turned around surprised. He never imagined his death to be so silently.

"Drop them now!"-Said Mist-"Zel, you better begin protecting them or you will all die. This place stopped being peaceful long time ago."

The paladin began casting his shield protections and devoted his life to his comrades, like he was trained to.

"Well done, wanderer."-Said Sue-"That's what you call yourself nowadays, right? Pathetic."

Mist made the first move trying to slash her. But she disappeared in no time.

"Where did she go?"-asked Aqua.

"Up."-answered Mist looking at the sky.

"You have not lost powers at all."-Said Sue smiling-"You can still track high speed movements. Now dodge this!!"

Sue placed her hands together and began to spin rapidly, descending like a drill. Mist knew this move was aimed at his head and slid back, making the assassin lady bury herself.

"Did she combine hiding with that?"-thought Zel.

Mist ran towards the lady; and with one hand he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her around.

"No more games, Sue."-said Mist.

"Meteor Assault!!"-she yelled hitting him three times.

Mist was pushed back wounded. He seemed surprised from the strength of the blow.

"You seem confused."-Said Sue-"Yes, I, like you, was a member in Loki's ranks. The old rat never wanted me to surpass him."

"That way, he protected himself from snakes like you."-said Mist bleeding from his mouth.

"Heal!!"-said Plushe.

Sue turned around, and charged at the priestess without hesitation. She was immobile, frozen in fear.

"Say good-bye, girl."-whispered Sue.

A yellow aura appeared in front of Plushe.

"Reflect…"-thought Sue stopping her attack-"Not good, time to flee."

She ran away as fast as she could, but she could never disappear from Mist's sight. She tried to break free; but she knew it won't be possible.

"She is going straight to her friends, luring me into a trap…"-thought Mist.

Mirage and Gabe moved in circles around the other three.

"Ruwach!!"-said Sandy.

"They are being cautious…"-thought Gabe.

"_I need some water."_-said Dark Lord.

Kincade lifted his book and opened it while it floated in midair. Its pages began to flip themselves rapidly; and each page released a water drop.

"Deluge!!"-said the professor.

"Water boosting area…that is a sudden change…suspicious…"-thought Mirage.

"_Where… where are they?"_-Thought Dark Lord holding his evil smile-_"If it wasn't for this flesh, I could be able to see them. But I will find them… I will."_

The wizard looked around, searching for the slightest movement. He noticed Sue running towards him, followed by another assassin.

"_Storm Gust!!"_-he yelled casting his magic between the assassins.

Mist stopped abruptly. The chilling winds were unbearable; the white snow blocked his sight. He waited for the storm to lose its power. A surprised awaited everyone when it cleared: Mirage was frozen… caught out in the storm.

"You are one lucky guy."-said Kincade looking at the wizard.

"_Prepare yourself for some sweet pain!!"_-Yelled Dark Lord-_"Jupi…"_

"Sand Attack!!"-said Gabe kicking sand at the wizard's face.

"That was just in time."-thought Mist dashing towards Kincade.

Gabriel slashed the ice, trying to free his comrade. The wizard started casting gusts all around him, like out of control.

"_You will all pay!!"_-yelled Dark Lord.

"Wait, Gabe."-Said Mist-"Leave him frozen."

Gabe remembered that being frozen actually protected against Storm Gust. The rest of the party moved closer slowly.

"So this is it…four versus six…"-said Kincade-"I will not go easy on you!"

"Let's move closer."-said Zel.

"_Now I can see again…"_-said Dark Lord-_"Storm Gust!!"_

Zel and the other couldn't advance. The freezing storm threatened their lives. But there was only one way in.

"Winshley, go and defrost Mirage."-said Mist

The young wizard understood and quickly ran closer to the assassin.

"Fire Wall!!"-he said.

"Plushe, use Basilica."-said Mist

"I have the gems… but I am missing the Holy Water."-she said.

Mist his katars with Deadly Poison, emptying the bottle. He threw it at her and pointed at Mirage, whose feet were covered in water. Mirage moved out of the way and stared at the wizard, licking his Haedonggum. Plushe stood on the water; she closed her eyes and began to pray.

"Aqua Benedicta!!"

"What are they trying to do that?"-Thought Kincade-"Did they forget that my protector can nullify that?"

"Basilica!!"-yelled Plushe.

Everyone stayed close to each other.

"I don't know what the plan is; but it better work, Mist."-said Zel.

"Just attack anyone when I give you the signal."-Said Mist-"Do not use Grand Cross."

"Yeah, I know it will be useless in this situation."-said Zel.

Both sides were tamed by the silence. No one moved, and no one attacked. But one of them quickly lost control.

"What are we waiting for?"-said Sue.

"Come on, let's get moving."-said Sandy.

"They are getting close."-thought Gabe.

"Do… not… move…"-whispered Mist.

Several feet… several feet separated both crews. The professor opened his book, and with all his strength, he yelled the words of his next spell; confident of his victory.

"Land Protector!!"

Basilica's heavenly protection faded away at a mad speed

"Mist?!"-said Plushe.

"Now! Attack!!"-yelled the mysterious man.

"_Hold the line!!"_-yelled Dark Lord.

It was too late. It did not matter, once Basilica disappeared, Zel moved as fast as he could closer to the professor. He waited for him to remove the protector, granting Zel the pleasure of killing most of them at once. Mist charged at Sue, without even thinking about it. There was no time to blink, because one blink could lead to a fatal wound. Mirage attacked the wizard, who waited for him with a dose of pain.

"_Jupitel Thunder!!"_-yelled Dark Lord sending the assassin away.

Zel raised his hand while staring at Kincade. Above the professor's head, a white cross took form. He could see it but he could not avoid it. The holy power of God descended without mercy.

"Pressure!!"-said Zel.

"_Jupitel Thunder!!"_-yelled the wizard aiming at the paladin.

The lighting reached Zel so quick that it did not let him lighten the blow with his shield.

"_One more… one more!"_-thought Dark Lord searching for his next dummy.

The sound of metal clanging changed his attention. He turned around and he saw Mist and Sue, both highly focused.

"_This one is going to be the sweetest…"_-thought the wizard revealing his evil smile.

"Mist, watch out!!"-yelled Aqua.

From the corner of his eye, Mist perceived the wizard aiming his next attack at him.

"No, you won't."-he thought.

He immediately grabbed the lady's arm, pulling her towards him. He had to decide between taking a stab, or sustaining the damage from a bolt; he took the stab. He jumped over Sue and landed behind her, leaving her vulnerable to friendly fire. He held her firmly, using her as his shield. She screamed in pain, a pain she never felt before… so intense that she could feel her life hanging by a thread. Mist also received part of the electrocution, causing him lesser burns.

"You see…"-said Mist panting-"It is worse when you get hit by a Jupitel Thunder and your body has no way to move or get pushed back. Farewell."

He grabbed her by her hair and ignored her cries. Out of nowhere, a green man appeared in front of her with shinning blades ready to slice anything. They looked at each other; her eyes said "No", his eyes said "Yes".

"Sonic Blow!!"-whispered Gabe.

Sue Everson's last cry alarmed Kincade who tried to protect the priestess. He witnessed her murder. A fire built up inside him but he knew he had to run away.

"Let's go, we are in trouble."-he said.

Aqua followed them silently as they left the demon alone.

"Quickly, Levitas is alone."-said Zel.

"_You will leave me ALONE!!"_-Yelled the wizard-_"Lord of Vermillion!!" _

The huge thunder pierced the clouds like they weren't even there, and released its might.

"In case you already forgot, we are STILL standing on the Land Protector."-said Winshley.

"_Stupid professor…"_-thought Dark Lord.

Suddenly, a heavily armored warrior appeared wielding his Flamberge.

"_Oh no, you will not hit me, low class crusader."_-said Dark Lord casting his next spell.

"Lex Divina!!"-Said Plushe muting her father-"I am sorry."

"Bash!!"-Yelled Zel stunning the wizard with the hilt of his sword.-"Now do what you must do."

"Augustus Addictio!!"-she whispered.

"_If it wasn't for this weak body, I could have ruled this world."_-Said the demon-_"That light… all it brings is pain…pain that I caused…Aaaargggh!"_

"Run, Sandy!"-yelled Kincade.

"I am!! But how can you run from a sniper?!"-she yelled.

"Arrow Shower!!"-said Aqua aiming at the sky.

"Pneuma!!"-Said Sandy-"This will nullify his attacks."

Aqua smiled; he slowly circled around them followed by his falcon. They glared at them as if they were the only living thing around this world.

"His eyes make me uncomfortable…"-said Kincade-"It feels like he has falcon eyes…"

"What's so funny?"-asked the priestess looking at the sniper.

"You guys are trying to run away, and for more than three minutes, you haven't move one inch."-said Aqua.

"He is right."-said Kincade.

"I KNOW!! But if we move we will get shot!!"-she yelled.

Aqua drew his Main Gauche and sprinted towards his enemies. They began to run once they saw the sniper coming at them with his sharp dagger. A sword-wielding assassin joined the chase, enchanting his Haedonggum with poison.

"You look tired, elf."-said Mirage.

"Not at all, my dear friend; not at all."-he answered smiling.

The assassin hurried, reducing the distance between him and the fleeing cowards.

"Do not get away from me!"-Yelled Kincade-"If we do, we will die!"

"Falcon Assault!!"-whispered Aqua.

His falcon recklessly attacked the lady, scaring her away from the professor.

"Ornithophobia…"-thought Aqua-"That is interesting…"

"Sandy, come back here!!"-Yelled Kincade-"Come b…"

A horrible pain froze his limbs. He was poisoned; a poisoned sword pierced his stomach. He breathed heavily.

"Are you feeling sick now, Max Kincade?"-asked Mirage.

"You… you are a real bastard."-said Kincade smacking his head on the ground.

"Don't cry; it was only one poke."-said Mirage.

Sandy continued running away from the bird that scared her.

"Stop it!!"-she yelled in disgust.

Suddenly, the falcon returned back to its owner.

"Huh?"-Said Sandy-"It stopped attacking me."

A weird noise shifted her attention. A straight line of mordacious spikes approached her at high speed. Each spike was 5 feet tall, and as thin as a sword; making them lethal. She stood there, confused and perplexed, watching as it continued its trajectory. The sound of ripped flesh finalized the attack. Gabe revealed half of his face to confirm the kill. But something was wrong, she was still standing. The spikes began to turn into dust, exposing a wound, a scratch on her left cheek.

"God, she was out of range."-thought Gabe.

He jumped out of the hole, and without wasting time began digging a new one closer to his target. Two arrows pierced the priestess's head from side to side. They were so accurately shot that the second one pierced the first.

"Highly concentrated Double Strafe…"-said Aqua-"Fast and powerful enough to pierce some of the hardest alloys."

"We must go back now."-said Gabe.

Mirage sat beside his victim as he slowly died.

"You know, sometimes I think that I am a bit too cruel."-He said-"Do you agree?"

No answer came from the professor.

"Are you there?"-Asked Mirage-"I guess you died already… And I was talking to myself all this time…"

He stood up, picked up his buckler and ran behind Gabe and Aqua.

"How is Levitas?"-asked Mist.

"He will be unconscious for some hours."-said Plushe.

Meanwhile…

"_Come on, knight!"_-Yelled Atroce-_"Is this all you've got?"_

Cecil waved his spear but he accurately pierced wherever he aimed.

"His skin…is hard as rock…"-thought Cecil.

Atroce slashed downward, and from side to side, preventing Cecil from dodging too easily. But his attacks were powerful, and blocking was dangerous. Cecil stabbed the werewolf's chest, causing the head to move forward. It was followed by an upward slash to the jaw. Atroce's neck was left unguarded for a slight moment, and that's all he needed. Quick as lightning, he slashed the neck.

"Left shoulder… left knee… right knee… right shoulder… neck…"-Cecil chose his targets-"Spiral… PIERCE!!"

He quickly pierced the knees and shoulders, leaving the neck for last. A fast thrust was directed towards that point. Suddenly, Atroce's hand grabbed the spear at the last moment, stopping the spear from piercing his neck.

"_Lord Knight's famous Spiral Pierce."_-Said Atroce-_"A difficult to master skill, but once it is mastered, it allows the master to take down heavily armored opponents by mysteriously bypassing their defenses."_

The beast howled, and growled while looking at his rival.

"_Power Up!!"_-said Atroce.

The wolf ripped the spear off Cecil's hand, and threw it as far as he could. Cecil backed up and raised his shield.

"_No spearman will exist when the spears disappear."_-Said Atroce.-_"Aren't you going to check where did it fall?"_

"So you can behead me?"-said Cecil.

Atroce charged at the knight who had no other choice but to dodge or block. The beast dragged him around the field, waiting for his strength to fade away. Every smash was too strong; Cecil's feet couldn't prevent the pushing. Blue quietly followed them, praying that Atroce did not notice her. Atroce not only tried to slash the knight, but he punched him whenever it was possible.

"This is not looking good."-thought Cecil.

A reckless slash gave the knight the opportunity to strike back. He quickly moved towards the wolf and closed his fist to deliver the blow.

"Bowling Bash!!"-yelled Cecil.

"_Is that all you've got? A poke?"_-Asked Atroce-_"Don't make me laugh. Bash!!"_

He was weakened at last. Atroce grabbed his neck and lifted him with one hand.

"_This is your end, Cecil of the Twilight Knights."_-said Atroce.

The wolf mercilessly slashed the air which gave no resistance. A loud bang was the only proof of impact. Cecil's rare shield did not let him get cut in half, but the force delivered by the blow was serious. Atroce approached slowly, filled with confidence.

"_Very well… you are one mighty opponent."_-Said the werewolf take the shield and throwing it away-_"But this time, I will kill you, definitely."_

"Holy Light!!"-said Blue.

"_What is that? A tickle? Do not make me laugh…."_-said Atroce.

"If I only had a blue gemstone…"-thought the girl.

She continued casting the same spell on the wolf to the point that it annoyed him. Atroce rushed towards the girl who found some courage to attack him. It was only temporary. She stood there, paralyzed, defenseless. One kick, only one kick was needed to send her flying, hitting and scratching her body with the rocks.

"_I will kill you first, girl."_-said the wolf.

A howl alerted the rest who waited for Levitas to regain consciousness.

"Let's move."-Said Zel-"Mirage, you carry Levitas."

"Why me?"-He asked-"Why don't you do it?"

"Do you want to carry Chass?"-asked Zel.

"Damn old man…"-whispered the assassin dragging him.

"Am I dead?"-thought Cecil.

With the last of his strength, he reopened his eyes. He saw his Halberd resting a couple of feet. He crawled slowly towards it; and with its help he stood up. He saw the wolf walking away, but why? Then he noted that the wolf was heading towards Blue. She seemed dead… Cecil's chest exploded with ire. A frenzied war cry turned Atroce around. He was surprised, the knight still lived. Cecil's Halberd glowed red. He pierced the ground with all his power. The spear began to dematerialize itself into particles the moment it touched the land. The particles began to slowly scatter themselves around the field. Each one turned into a different spear once it touched the ground.

. . . .

A loud noise followed by a slight tremor woke Lenan up, who jumped with a sword in hand.

"Calm down."-Said Seiai-"It is just a spear."

Lenan looked at the light blue trident with the red gem that radiated a warm, glowing light of pure holiness.

"It is called Brionac."-Said Seiai-"It is a very rare spear. Some believe it only exists in legends."

"How could it appear here?"-asked Lenan.

"Paradise of the Spear master, it scatters different spear around an area. The radius is determined by the master."-said Seiai.

"Can someone use them against him?"-asked Lenan.

Seiai moved closer and tried to touch the spear; his hand pierced it, like it was an illusion.

"As you can see, not even the guardians are able to touch them."-Answered Seiai-"Only him… only him."

. . . .

Gae Bolg was the closest one. Cecil grabbed it; and threw it as fast as he could, piercing the werewolf's chest.

"_Blood…"_-thought Atroce feeling the pain in his chest.

He tried to remove the spear but he couldn't touch it.

"_How can it be?"_-He thought-_"What is this?"_

Cecil stood in front of the beast with a crimson spear.

"Now, this is "Hellfire"."-he said piercing him again.

Flashing speed and raw power were always the strongest combination for deadly warriors. Zephyrus, Ahlspiess, Tjungkuletti, Bill Guisarme, and Gungnir pierced the wolf from side to side. The wolf bled his life out. His vision was foggy. His heartbeat was slowed, and his legs began to fail him. He could not raise his blade any longer.

. . . .

The Brionac dematerialized quickly.

"Uh?"-said Lenan.

"Its power is being used."-said Seiai.

. . . .

Cecil jumped high while the spear appeared in his hand. Its glow blinded the wolf. A huge trident of light descended down crushing the beast's chest. One last howl… one last howl of pain broke free. Cecil breathed heavily. The Brionac that killed the beast transformed back into his original weapon. He fell on his knees with a smile in his face.

"Cecil!!"-yelled Plushe followed by the rest.

"Quickly, find Blue and bring her here!"-said Zel.

"Is he going to be ok?"-asked Aqua.

"He just fainted."-answered Plushe.

"I guess our food shortage problem got solved."-Said Mirage looking at the dead wolf-"You know, that sword could be sold for a very good price."

"The only problem is carrying it…"-said Mist-"Did you pick up the Frigg's Circlet and the Librarian Gloves?"

"Yes, do not worry."-Answered Mirage-"We will claim those kills."

Meanwhile…

Callaghan broke a blood-stained branch in half, and dropped both pieces. A dark smoke and a painful moan got out of them. Something huge appeared in front of the knight. Its metallic skin was its only protection. An electric sound awakened its three eyes and the magical flame on its head, a blue and orange flame. A rare tattoo covered its left fist.

"At last, you are awake."-Said Callaghan-"Now, go; and kill them all."

_Load.ing.Pro.grams……_

_Lo.ca.tion: Ge.ffe.nia._

_Dis.tance: Three.Days._

_Tar.get: E.very.one._

_Mission: Kill.on.Sight_


	9. Bloodstained Twilight

**The Battle of Geffenia**

_**Episode 8**_

_**Blood-stained Twilight**_

_**"There shall be twelve medals... because we were twelve warriors."**_

Six trees exploded altogether, destroying the surrounding area. Seiai quickly replanted the seeds and accelerated their growth to continue with the training.

"The sky is still dark."-commented Lenan.

"Yes, and there is a reason for it."-said Seiai.

The assassin resumed his training, slowly adapting to this new power. All of the sudden, he remembered the previous encounters with the beasts. He had one question that bothered him:

"Is there any connection between certain monster and weather change?"

"Absolutely, but it all depends on how strong that monster is."-Answered the guardian-"Which means that an overpowered Poring would bring a sunny and happy day to those near it."

Suddenly, a small and dark fiend with spiky ears appeared in front of them. He carried a fork, and made a slightly annoying sound.

"Didn't you say...that no one would be able to enter your magical barrier?"-asked Lenan.

"Yes, I said that."-answered Seiai.

"Then, what in Hel, is that Deviruchi doing here?"-asked Lenan somewhat surprised of something suspicious.

"Oh wells, that's not a common Deviruchi."-Answered Seiai-"That's Devi-kun."

"Yes, remember my name, pathetic human!"-yelled the demon.

"Calm down, Devi-kun"

A gentle voice filled Lenan's ears. He turned his head, seeking the source of that voice; finding a green haired lady with an ebony gown approaching.

"I am Mana."-she said.

"From the look if it... you are another Guardian..."-said Lenan.

"Bingo, human, you won a Jellopy!!"-yelled Devi-kun.

"Hehehe, feisty and sarcastically as usual."-Said Seiai-"Do not mind the little fiend; he thinks of himself to be more powerful that the Elite Guardian."

"So, is he the one?"-asked Mana.

"Yes, still not fully prepared, but everything is going as written."-answered Seiai.

"He is kind of cute."-said Mana giggling.

"Is there something more dangerous than being 100 poisonous and explosive, complemented by that certain "cuteness"?-said Seiai smiling.

Devi-kun hopped towards the assassin, trying to get a closer look.

"Hmm... I could use someone like you to command my army of minions."-he said.

"His army of evil Andre Eggs and Pupas."-thought Seiai.

"Thanks for the offer, but I prefer to work by myself."-said Lenan.

"You've got the darkness in you."-said Devi-kun.

The assassin remained silent, as if the little fiend said no word.

"I see it, it is hatred."-Said Devi-kun-"It drives your vengeance, which is the source of your determination... fused with your willpower. It is something like the Yggdrasil Berry for the Asura Strike Champion."  
"That was very metaphoric..."-said Seiai laughing-"Devi-kun the poet... you should sell your books to... Whispers..."

"Silence!!"-Yelled Devi-kun pointing his fork at the guardian-"If I stab you with my fork... will you die?"

"Do not mind him much."-Said Mana-"He loves to play the evil menace... wherever we go."

"Well, it is time for you guys to disappear."-said Seiai.

"Nice to meet you, LenanKuras."-said Mana.

No response came from the assassin, but she could see in his dark eyes that he was pleased to see someone like her. The mistress and the devilish fiend evaporated, leaving no trace.

"That was one bizarre duo..."-said Lenan.

"Indeed, but never tell them that."-said Seiai smiling.

. . . . .

Two days have passed since the appearance of Atroce...

"I have not faced a serious opponent since I arrived here."-said Gabe.

"What were you fighting the day I found you in the middle of the forest then?"-asked Mist.

"Some Champion."-answered Gabe.

"Just some champion?"-Asked Mist-"Your body was severely damaged. You were lucky Blue was there to heal your wounds."

"I... I just feel I have to prove myself."-said Gabe.

"More than what you have done up until now?"-Said Mist-"Come on, you are an Assassin Cross. Only half of all assassins get promoted and seek mastery in a certain area."

"Or die trying to become an Assassin Cross."-Said Gabe interrupting-"Yeah, I know that."

"What's the most important rule in assassination?"-asked Mist.

"Never face an enemy that can jeopardize your life."-answered Gabe.

After those words, Mist walked away quietly, knowing he delivered his message.

"How do you feel, Cecil?"-asked Blue.

"Better, but I still can not move my right arm."-he answered.

"It will heal quickly."-said Blue.

"You do not seem to be afraid anymore..."-he said.

"I am starting to feel like I've known these people for a long time."-she said smiling.

Zel approached Blue, asking her to cast Assumptio on everyone. She followed the command gladly.

A father approached his daughter, covered in guilt and filled with shame.

"I am sorry."-He said-"Sorry I've abandoned you like that."

Plushe hugged the old man and kissed his forehead.

"I knew... that deep inside that demon; your mind wouldn't be controlled."-She said-"You just needed a light to guide you."

"Two souls in one body..."-thought Zel-"I know how hard it can be..."

A falcon returned back to its master bearing no bad news.

"Strange, no one is near..."-thought Aqua.

"The air smells like rust."-said Winshley.

"And rotten flesh."-Added Mirage staring at Chass's corpse-"Wouldn't it be better to bury him here?"

"This land is cursed!!"-yelled Zel, angrily gazing at the assassin.

. . . . .

"This will end soon."-said Callaghan.

"What if he cannot succeed?"-whispered a female voice.

"Then you will seal my victory."-he answered.

An evil laugh embraced their evil bodies... slowly fainting...

. . . . .

"Where is that Deviruchi?"-asked Seiai with a bored look in his face.

He continued watching Lenan progressing on his training. The assassin moved as far as possible from the perimeter and closed his right fist, exploding several trees. He sheathed his sword and walked towards the guardian with a smile.

"So... you are ready..."-said Seiai-"There is not much left for me to do then."

"All I can say is..."-said Lenan-"Thanks for your help."

"One more thing..."-said Seiai giving him an Iron Wrist and a transparent bottle; a bottle that contained some kind of dirty water and was held by a skeleton hand from the bottom.

"Cursed Water?"-Said Lenan-"I do not need this..."

"It is not for you."-Said Seiai-"But for he who needs it."

The assassin began walking towards the barrier limits. The moment he stood close, the barrier disappeared. He continued walking for several minutes; but something told him to look back. And there he was, Seiai, sitting on the same spot, keeping the same distance; as if Lenan did not move one foot away.

"Pretty amazing, uh?"-Said the Guardian-"You see, you can only bypass my barrier if and only if I desire it."

"What's the meaning of this?"-asked Lenan slowly showing a change in his mood.

"I am bored, and I still must test your development."-Said Seiai smiling-"And there is no better test than... FIGHTING YOUR OWN SELF!!"

Immediately, after his last words, a reflection of Lenan appeared. It showed no hesitation.

"Human versus Clone... who will emerge victorious?"-thought Seiai smiling lightly.

Lenan cloaked himself in no time.

"That was one cheap blow..."-he thought.

Seiai appeared behind the assassin, wielding a pair of Infiltrators, alerting him.

"What's wrong, Lenny?"-Asked Seiai-"Time to fight!! Ruwach!!

The clone dashed madly towards Lenan with hope of piercing his chest. Lenan dodged the attack quickly, receiving only a scratch in his left arm. The clone continued attacking, but this time its target was the guardian that moments ago stood behind the assassin. Seiai did not sweat; he dodged the attacks with ease.

"This is my chance."-Thought Lenan aiming at the clone-"Soul Destroyer!!"

Four energy waves flew towards the clone who was distracted, trying to hurt the guardian. Seiai cloaked after the waves made contact with the target, leaving the clone thirsty for more action.

"Using me as a distraction so he can concentrate on dealing damage..."-thought Seiai-"Basic assassination strategy... basic and dangerous."

The clone began casting Meteor Assault all over the forest, trying to reveal any of the two.

"Keep wasting your energy, clone."-thought Lenan.

"Can't beat your own self, Lenny?"-whispered Seiai quickly approaching the assassin.

Lenan moved away from him, preventing the guardian from revealing him once again.

"Do not worry."-He whispered-"I will not reveal you this time."

"Do you expect me to trust that last sentence?"-whispered Lenan.

"That's up to you... colleague..."-whispered Seiai smiling.

Seiai became dazzled by the clone's upcoming attack, which at the same time, made him laugh out loud. The clone did not pay attention to the noise; and this alerted Lenan. The assassin desperately turned his head towards the clone's location. And there it was, with a sword drenched in poison, it moved fast towards the closest tree.

"Oh, no."-Thought Lenan-"It is using it."

After piercing the first target, It dashed towards the second repeating the same pattern.

"I've got to stop him."-Thought Lenan-"Soul Destroyer!!"

The clone succeeded in damaging the tree and it quickly dodged the wave, receiving only part of the damage. Its attention was shifted towards the attacker. It moved towards him, hoping to thrust his head, but it could only pierce the tree behind the target. Lenan slid back away from the clone and used Soul Destroyer once again. But this time, the clone could not evade it. It moved towards the original at full speed, with both swords; his mission: termination. Both assassins exchanged blows, and in the middle of the intense battle, the clone slashed Lenan and the tree closer to it. The wound began to turn purple immediately. Lenan covered it with a light blue powder he had in a small pocket stopping it from spreading.

"It's been four trees already..."-he thought-"At this rate, I will fall for my own skill..."

"Come on, Lenny."-Said Seiai-"The solution is not in your arsenal, but in your head."

"Last attack was a close one."-he thought.

Suddenly, his last thought began to enlighten him.

"A close one... That's it!"-he thought.

He moved away one more time and provoked the clone into following him; it chased him ready to either kill him, or continue the preparations for its ultimate attack. Lenan stopped in front of a tree, and turned away, facing his opponent. He felt the blades threatening his life, increasing his adrenaline. At the right moment, he dodged the attack, causing the clone's swords get stuck in the tree.

"Venom Splasher!!"-He whispered-"Your time has come to an end."

The clone showed no emotion. It stood there, aware of its demise. But nothing stopped him from a chance of taking its death bringer with it. It used Soul Destroyer until the detonation took place.

"The only reason I do not like to use Venom Splasher is because it leaves a reddish mess after it... If you know what I mean."-Said Seiai healing Lenan's wounds-"Well done, Lenny. You are free to go."

. . . . .

"Wake everyone up…."-said Aqua while looking at the horizon.

"What time is it?"-asked Levitas.

"Twilight."-answered Mist.

"What's happening?"-asked Zel.

"They are here…"-answered Aqua-"It took them some time…"

"Assumptio!!"-said Plushe protecting the party for any incoming attack.

"Any idea what are they?"-asked Gabe.

"Juperos' monsters…"-answered Winshley.

"From the ruins?"-asked Zel astonished.

"Yes…"-answered Winshley.

One of the machines teleported itself in front of the party, immediately, after Winshley's answers.

"What the…"-thought Mirage.

"Re-call!!"-yelled the robot summoning the rest of them.

There he stood, Vesper Newton; the brilliant professor who turned himself into a machine. Four Apocalypses surrounded him.

"Cecil, stand up."-Said Zel-"You must fight."

"I guess I have to choose between wielding my spear and carrying my shield…"-he thought.

"I-den-ti-fying tar-get"-said Vesper.

"What's he doing?"-asked Gabe.

"Gathering information on our abilities."-answered Winshley.

"You seem to know many things about this thing…"-said Gabe.

"In our Magic Academy, we learn about Juperos; especially about what caused it to collapse, and about Vesper."-said Winshley.

"Interesting, I must say."-added Aqua.

A loud noise alerted the fighters, and the Apocalypses began to circulate around their master.

"They seem to be synchronized."-thought Mist.

"Something stinks here…"-said Zel.

"Do not let down your guard."-said Mist.

Suddenly the monster deactivated itself, and the minions.

"Hmm… what is happening?"-asked Blue.

Mirage approached one of the Apocalypses and punched it. He received no response.

"Mirage…"-said Mist.

"Don't worry, It's OK."-he said smiling.

He punched it two more times, hoping for an answer. Nothing could quench his thirst, other than blood or painful cries of his tortured preys. Suddenly, a metallic shriek filled his ears. The robot was alive again.

"Time to die!!"-Said the robot-"Self-Des-truct!!"

Battle Theme: Hearts Burst Into Fire- Bullet for My Valentine

A loud and powerful bang, and a bright light; it all happened in seconds. Everyone was pushed back by the explosion. A white smoke covered the affected region.

"I will not die in a place like this!"-yelled Winshley struggling to stand up.

"That was unfair."-Said Mirage-"I think I got some broken ribs…"

One by one stood up slowly, confused about this sneak attack.

"Take care of Mirage."-said Zel.

Blue ran towards the injured assassin escorted by Mist and covered by Aqua. Plushe healed the rest, who only received minor wounds. Vesper laughed when he realized that he could not kill a single person. The Apocalypse that was detonated began to reconstruct itself slowly. Mist and Aqua slowly retrieved Mirage.

"Is that all you've got?!"-Said Mirage laughing-"This is pitiful."

"Shut up."-Said Mist-"Look at you, almost dead, and you still want to mock him?"

"Yes, pi-ti-ful…"-said Vesper dashing towards the warriors.

"He is attacking…"-said Aqua.

"Blue, run!"-yelled Mist while grabbing Mirage.

"She will not make it…"-thought Aqua.-"I will not be able to knock him back but I can stop his movement for a second… Falcon Assault!!"

Aqua's beloved falcon attacked Vesper with no hesitation and flew high disappearing in the clouds. Winshley cast a Fireball, which shifted Vesper's attention. It dashed towards the wizard threatening his life.

"Get out of the way!!"-Said Winshley-"Meteor Storm!!"

Gabe hid himself while Mist, Blue and Aqua dragged Mirage out of the danger zone. The mighty power of fire punished the machine constantly. The earth burned, and an evil metallic laugh shook the wizard's idea of victory.

"That…was just a mockery of MY POWER!!"-Yelled Vesper-"Meteor Storm!!"

"Oh no…"-thought Mist-"Get out!!"

The flames around the robot's head began to intensify while the rain of meteors assaulted the young wizard. Mist sprinted around the affected area, trying to sneak behind the robot. He revealed the deadly blades of his katars while targeting the machine's back.

"Sonic Blow!!"-he whispered striking eight times.

Vesper chuckled, he remained unharmed. In front of him, there stood a destroyed Apocalypse. Mist was astonished by the reaction speed of the machine, and retreated to keep himself out of danger. The Apocalypses began to surround their leader covering him.

"Guard!!"-they said.

Winshley moved forward, challenging the machines.

"Not so fast, wizard."-Said Gabe-"I, too, want to kill this thing."

The wizard gazed at Vesper with a burning anger. Winshley held his staff firmly and remembered that his magic caused slight damage on Vesper. He wanted to know why.

"Sense!!"-he said.

He was not amazed. His thoughts were confirmed: he was facing a Holy property monster.

"My damage is reduced by half…This will not be easy..."-he thought.

"Mystical Amplification!!"

"Do not worry."-Said Aqua-"We will support you."

"Enough said, then."-said Mist enchanting his weapon with deadly poison.

"Time to kill."-Said Levitas-"Mystical Amplification!!"

"Enchant Deadly Poison!!"-whispered Gabe.

"Need a reckless hand?"-said Zel smiling.

Mist rushed towards one of the Apocalypses catching it off guard. He began slicing it until it stopped functioning. Zel's target fell quickly after, defeated by his powerful Bashes. Aqua's falcon pierced the third machine like a needle pierces skin. The forth machine target Levitas with a Darkness Jupitel, electrocuting him.

"Impressive."-Said the old man-"Let's see if you can handle this... Frost Diver!!"

The machine was frozen in seconds, from head to toe. It tried breaking the ice from inside, but it was too thick. Levitas' left hand began to gather energy, making it visible in the form of electricity.

"Jupitel Thunder!!"-he yelled deactivating the robot.

Gabe dashed towards Vesper, after the Apocalypses were destroyed. His target noticed the danger immediately. Winshley cast Fire Bolt, even though he knew it won't be doing sufficient damage.

'Do you thing this is over?"-Said Vesper-"You are to-ta-lly wrong! Call Slave!!"

After his words, his eyes glowed blue-like and the minions began to reassemble themselves.

"Great... I officially consider this... a failure."-said Levitas.

"Let's do it one more time."-Said Aqua aiming at his target-"Falcon Assault!!"

Zel moved towards the rest of the machines and landed in the middle. His recklessness could not resist the temptation. The minions attacked him consistently, but they could not cause severe injuries due to his Guard. He raised his Flamberge, and an ivory cross of light blinded the enemies.

"Grand Cross!!"-He yelled destroying everything but the leader-"No damage..."

He fell back while looking at Winshley, like if he was about to ask the obvious.

"That thing's element is ...holy..."-he thought.

"Time to end this!!"-Said Gabe attacking Vesper from behind-"Sonic Blow!!"

All eight hits made contact with the metallic skin. But something was wrong. Vesper was not the machine he stabbed with all his strength. In front of him stood another Apocalypse. The robotic laugh confirmed failure.

"Damn it, he sacrificed one of his minions to protect himself."-thought Mist.

"New strategy?"-asked Aqua.

"No, we wear him down!"-Said Zel panting-"Maybe then, we can find out why his minions come back to life."

Mist dashed towards one of the reborn Apocalypses and stabbed it. He finished it off with a Meteor Assault. But it was pointless; once it was destroyed, it came back to life, unharmed. Cecil and Mirage watched the battle from a distance, not too far. Both were eager to join the action, but their injuries did not permit them so. They could be more of a burden than a helping hand.

"There is something fishy about this... robotic being."-said Cecil.

"That thing is fast, accurate, and strong against magic."-said Mirage struggling-"It will take long."

The party defeated the minions countless times; once again, Vesper's eyes began to glow blue-like.

"Those eyes..."-thought Mist-"There must be a connection..."

"Something... something about that monster..."-thought Mirage.

Mirage tried to stand up with the help of his sword, but his hand trembled once he put pressure on it. Plushe ran towards him while telling him to relax, but he did not listen. Once he stood up, he gathered all his force in one whistle, alerting Mist. Mirage pointed at the leader's head.

"The head...sounds logical..."-thought Mist.

Quickly after the minions were disabled, he moved towards Vesper. He jumped high enough to reach the head and attacked it with three Meteor Assaults. The machine remained still. He began swinging his arms, as if he was out of control. He began speaking in a foreign dialect, with a distorted voice.

"That was it! His head was the link between him and the minions."-said Levitas.

After some seconds, the minions returned back to life.

"That took some time..."-said Zel-"His reaction time was interrupted. New target! Head!!"

Gabe walked towards the young paladin and asked for his Devotion.

"That would be no problem."-Answered Zel-"Just don't get too far."

Gabe smiled with his eyes and moved forward with his idea. Levitas and Mist defeated the minions while Aqua aimed for Vesper's head. The machine was confused, now that his weakness was discovered. Suddenly, his heightened senses caused him to look up. Above his head, a green haired assassin descended while his Specialty Jurs glowed white. His blades became longer, sharper, and deadlier. One thrust was all he needed to guarantee survival, at least for himself.

"Supersonic Thrust!!"-he whispered while descending swiftly.

The impact left no mark, but it destroyed everything there was inside of it.

"He is really fast..."-thought Mirage.

A distorted metallic cry pierced everyone's ears causing them to bleed.

"Fire Bolt!!"-yelled Winshley enduring the pain.

"Now." destroy them all!"-yelled Zel.

"Jupitel Thunder!!"-said Levitas.

"Meteor Assault!!"-whispered Mist.

"Falcon Assault!!"-whispered Aqua.

"Holy Cross!!"-yelled Zel.

All four Apocalypses were annihilated in no time. A metallic chuckle, followed by an attempt to revive them, kept everyone ready of any surprise.

"Im-pre-ssive"-said Vesper while his eyes turned green-"Stage two co-mmen-cing. Po-wer Up!!"

. . . . .

Thoughts about his mentor, and his fallen friend poisoned his mind. All this time, he kept every drop of rage caged inside. He knew he must let it all out, but only at the right person, only at their killer. He then remembered his new friends, whom could still be fighting for their lives. He felt like he rested enough. He stood up while gripping his Authoritive Badge and dashed towards them, wondering if they are still alive.

. . . . .

"Let's kill him!"-Said Mist-"We are wasting too much time."

"Fire Pillar!! Meteor Storm!!"-yelled Winshley.

"Not so fast."-said Vesper.

His cannons began to power up while the party charged quickly. He paid no attention to the damage he was receiving.

"Tar-get: Low-est E-va-sion Rate."-thought Vesper.

His cannons rapidly aimed towards Levitas, and without vacillation, he released all the power.

"De-fense Dis-re-gard A-ttack!!"-he yelled.

The old wizard had no other choice but to try and defend himself with Energy Coat and Ice Walls. But the laser attack pierced the walls with ease. Plushe ran towards her beloved father praying for his life.

"What in Hel was that?!"-yelled Zel.

"Se-cond tar-get."-said Vesper aiming at Aqua.

"Devotion!!"-said the paladin protecting his friends.

"Re-a-na-li-zing tar-gets… Kill the pa-la-din."-Said the machine.-"De-fense Dis-re-gard A-ttack!!"

"Oh no, Zel!!"-Yelled Plushe-"Get out of there!!"

The paladin stood his ground unyieldingly, allocating his confidence on his defensive skills. Unfortunately, luck favored the other side. A cry of pain terrorized the rest. Mist's immediate response was to flee. He realized that his chances against the machine were faint. After several steps, Vesper intercepted the fleeing assassin's path, charging for another attack.

"You will not kill me!"-Yelled Mist-"Loki's Ultimate…"

"Assumptio!!"-yelled Blue running towards the threatened assassin.

"Die a-ssa-ssin!!"-said the machine.

Nothing was able to deflect the attack from its target. The blast sent Mist flying, but thanks to the holy protection, he cheated death.

"Damn it."-Thought Gabe-"I won't be able to reuse my skill soon…"

Instantly, after Gabe's thought, Vesper turned his head towards him; approaching slowly with a metallic chuckle.

"Are you ready to die, Gabriel?"-He said-"Good bye! De-fense Dis-re-gard A-ttack!!"

The assassin was appalled, he was certain of his own abilities; he knew he could not evade that. He crossed his arms to protect his chest and closed his eyes, waiting for death. He heard a loud bang, but he felt no pain. He began feeling a warm breeze embracing him. He opened his eyes slowly and a big pole stood in front of him. A red, orange and yellow colored pole blocked the attack. Mystical glyphs were engraved in it. At the top of it stood a dragon head with smoke and fire coming out of its nostrils.

"Allow me to introduce, Svarog, The Fire Totem."-said Winshley.

"Fire… it won't scratch me."-said Vesper laughing.

"It is said that no substance can withstand the power of Svarog's Flare."-said Winshley confidently.

The dragon spitted a small red ball which slowly traveled towards the machine. It stopped in front of the robot and exploded, forming a fiery cage around Vesper. A white flash dazzled everyone while the cage slowly closed itself melting the machine. Cries of pain echoed through the cursed plains of Geffenia. The light and smoke began to uncover the machine. The flames disappeared revealing a small black object. Gabe approached and grabbed it.

"That's called Vesper Core."-Said Winshley-"Unfortunately, I must say that the Flare did not melt…everything."

"I feel a sudden calmness when I hold this…"-said Gabe.

Plushe healed her injured father.

"Do not risk your life again, Dad."-she said.

The old man smiled, and caressed her silky face. Suddenly, her attention was shifted toward an enigmatic flower. Its purple and orange petals perplexed the priestess. She walked towards it slowly, as if she was hypnotized. She uprooted the magical flower and stared at it without blinking.

"ShE wIlL dIe…"

From far away, a familiar blue haired assassin approached at tremendous speed. Aqua identified him long before he left the woods, with a smile in his face.

"He is back…."


	10. The Purest Zeal

**The Battle of Geffenia**

**Episode 9**

"_**The Purest Zeal"**_

_**"We will meet again…"**_

"I've wasted too much time in this place. After so many obstacles to destroy them, I've failed miserably. But I must continue; I will increase my power. I will defy the Guardians, I will defy the Gods..."-said Callaghan

He walked towards one of his devoted priests. He looked him and said:  
"You come with me. The rest, dismantle the camp and leave... this shall be the perfect battlefield..."

. . . . .

A day have passed since last encounter, the faces were tired, and depressed, but happy to have a friend back. The red clouded sky covered them from the sun rays. Lenan walked towards Mist to retrieve his bag.

"You look pale..."-said Mist.

"Yes, I've began the final ritual long before I finished the training."-said Lenan reaching for a Poison Bottle and drinking it.-"This poison is slowly eating my red blood cells, adapting my body to it."

"You will kill yourself."-said Mist.

"No, I will only reach the limit, 40% poison; my body will fight to produce red cells."-Said Lenan-"The poison is strong... but it will not kill me."

Mist knew it was a reckless idea. He also knew that at this moment, recklessness was the only solution to this battle. He looked back at his friend and said:

"I am not as old as they say."

"I know; you must be close to my age."-Said Lenan-"You just have the greatest teacher..."

"There is one more thing I need to say..."-added Mist-"I am actually a spy. I am the guild master of a guild that gathers secret information."

"The day I saw you in Morroc..."-said Lenan-"You knew about this..."

"Yes, my teacher knew about a planned invasion on this city."-Said Mist-"I was just waiting in Morroc..."

"My mentor... he had a painting in his hideout... very dark and mysterious... it was featured a paladin and an assassin cross. The painting was divided in two: the sun shined on the assassin and the moon protected the paladin. The floor was grey and had blood stains. Behind it were many photos... of killed targets...and a picture of Loki inside Prontera's market."

Mist's first thought was illogical:

"You are telling me that he was going to kill my teacher?"-asked Mist slightly furious.

"No, he killed the stalker that was following you both."-answered Lenan.

"You saw us? How do you know he wasn't alone?"-asked Mist.

"The camera seemed to have a special lens, it revealed you, and you were cloaked."-answered Lenan.

"And that's how you recognized me..."-said Mist.

"The assassin cross and the paladin... my mentor always told me it meant something..."-commented Lenan.

"When the moment comes... the assassin will charge in midday... towards its prey, forgetting about his need to be invisible... but he will not need it, he had already killed the witnesses, for once. The paladin will defeat his enemy without the help of his favorite weapon, recklessness; instead he will gain the force from that which threatened him all his life, for once."-said Mist walking away slowly after deciphering the picture.

"The night... "-thought Lenan.

. . . . .

"You seem to be worried."-said Levitas walking slowly towards Zel.

He did not say a word; instead, his eyes aimed at the beautiful priestess that that was focused on the enigmatic flower. Levitas turned his head. He understood everything.

"She's been different since we arrived here."-said the old wizard.

"War changes people..."-added Zel.

"Let's be serious."-Said Levitas-"You know that it is you..."

Zel could not defend himself... or her. He could not hide his feelings anymore.

"I can see it in her eyes... and in yours too..."-he continued-"I know this is not me... but I cannot deny my thoughts..."

The old wizard touched Zel's shoulder, showing his affection. His daughter continued staring firmly at the rootless flower.

"Just don't break her heart..."-said the worried father.

. . . . .

"I've seen many species... but that flower..."-said Aqua.

"It looks mysterious... some kind of magic is protecting it..."-said Winshley.

Suddenly, Aqua's falcon returned alerting its owner.

"Get ready, everyone!"-He yelled-"We got company."

"I want to fight."-said Mirage smiling.

"You have to sit down this time."-said Lenan.

"Aw, Lenny, you will need me there."-He said-"My ribs are fine!!"

"Those things are Valkyries!!"-yelled Aqua.

"It is for your own good."-added Mist.

"They have come for us..."-said Winshley in a low tone.

Battle Theme: Forever-Dee Dee

From afar, six winged beings approached slowly. A maniacal laugh echoed from a distance. Blue blessed their companions who stood firmly, waiting for the enemy to confront them. Plushe seemed to be frozen, cautiously staring at the incoming beings. Six bewitching maidens approached, destined to do whatever it takes to leave with souls under their control. Their hair was silver-like. Their ebony wings and winged helmets dyed the crimson sky. A dark spear, drenched in blood, intimidated those who stood before them. On the other hand, they carried a shield, a familiar shield...

"Now, that's an interesting shield."-said Aqua.

Everyone stared at Cecil, waiting for an answer. He looked down at his own shield and without wasting time he spoke:

"Yes, I hold a Valkyrie's Shield."-He said-"Long time ago, the former Twilight Brigade guild master fought Randgris, after she was mistakenly summoned by a religious sect in a town we were dispatched. He defeated her, and then he died."

"He died suddenly?"-Asked Gabe-"Then how are we going to kill her now?"

"After some theories, we discovered that the shield had a curse, it killed the person who used it."-Answered Cecil-"No one wanted to wield it, except for me. They thought it would kill everyone... but it could only kill the first person who attempted to use it."

"Atroce could have cut me in half... if it wasn't for this..."-he added

The six maidens surrounded the party in no time. They examined their preys slowly. The leader of them stood before the young knight, filled in rage.

"You... you who possess my shield... do you know my name?"

"It will not be important."-answered Cecil.

"How dare you to defy me!?!?!?!"-She whispered-"I am Randgris, Valkyrie Randgris!!"

The lady noticed the priestess who held the magical flower and laughed lightly.

"What are you laughing about?"-asked Levitas angrily.

"A Valhalla Flower... she will have to die..."-whispered Randgris.

"Do you think I will let you for that? Enough with the introductions..."-yelled Zel charging towards one of them.

He tried to take down the airborne lady, but he missed. He fell back while the rest countered the maidens' dangerous ambush. One of the warrior ladies flew towards the wounded assassin; her spear, filled with confidence aimed at his heart. But the attack was stopped; Lenan stopped the thrust with his Cutluses.

"Mirage, get out of the way... and take Chass with you."-he said while he struggled holding the attack.

"Tell me your name... assassin..."-whispered the lady.

"You will have to torture me for that... Meteor Assault!!"-yelled Lenan.

The winged maiden evaded the attack easily. Suddenly, the maidens reunited themselves. Their evil faces and confusing smiles alerted the party. They began flying in a bizarre pattern and prepared themselves for an ultimate attack.

"Earthquake!!!"

"Oh no, I am leaving."-said Mirage.

"No!"-Thought Mist-"We are done..."

"What?!"-asked Gabe.

"Oh no..."-said Winshley.

"Come on... we have gone this far...and we have to die here?"-thought Aqua.

"Lord, help us."-thought Blue falling on her knees.

Zel rushed towards Plushe, grabbed her, who seemed to not notice the gravity of the situation, and ran with all his strength. The ground shook and ruptured uncontrollably. The sudden release of energy covered the land with dirt. The plain began cracking rapidly forcing the confused party to fall back. The Valkyrie smiled after noting that these mere mortals survived such power.

"Is everyone alright?"-asked Zel.

"Not again, they are Holy property monsters..."-said Winshley.

"She is hypnotized..."-said Mist.

"What?"-asked Levitas.

Lenan looked at his own bag. He remembered Seiai's words. He took the Iron Wrist and Cursed Water bottle out of it. He began walking towards Zel.

"Zel, bring me Chass' Pole Axe."-he said.

"What? Why?"-asked the enraged paladin.

"Just bring it..."-answered Lenan-"Bring it to me."

Zel walked towards Chass' corpse and retrieved the spear with respect. He gave it to the assassin; he had no idea what could he do with it. Lenan grabbed the spear and revealed the Cursed Water.

"Where did you find that?"-asked Aqua.

"Those questions have no answers now."-said Lenan pouring the dark liquid on the tip of the spear.

"Have you been to any city?"-asked Zel.

"No... I had no time..."-answered the assassin.

"You disappeared for one week..."-added Winshley-"You could have been to any city... at least Geffen!"

"Did you ask for reinforcements?"-asked Zel.

"I did not step on any city..."-continued Lenan-"Besides, do you think that an assassin cross who obviously has a bounty over his own head...will head towards the authorities and just ask for help?!?!?!"

"Oh please, help us!! Geffenia is under attack!! Let me rephrase that: Geffenia is being buried!!! You must help us, I implore you!!!"-Said Mirage-"That would be hilarious, having an assassin begs for help."

"Shut up, Mirage..."-yelled Levitas.

The confusion became stronger, but Blue and Gabe could only thought about one option: meeting with a Guardian. Lenan continued splashing the sacrilegious mixture all over the spear. Moments after, malevolent whispers started to emerge from the spear. The voices whispered words like "blood", "death", and the seven deadly sins. Lenan then, handed the enchanted spear to Zel.

"Why did you do that?"-he asked.

"Didn't you hear Winshley?"-Said Lenan-"That thing is a Holy property monster. You have mastered holy property attacks, which logically will not do any help now."

"I won't be able to defeat her with only a Shadow spear..."-said Zel.

"That's right. That's why you will use shield skills, and this."-continued Lenan.

He threw Zel the Iron Wrist. The paladin knew what it was immediately. It would slightly compensate for his inexperience with spears.

"I will only be able to use Shield Smite..."-said Zel.

"It will be enough."-said Lenan.

"Watch out!! They are attacking!!"-yelled Aqua.

Randgris stormed the party ruthlessly. Her barbarous spear pierced the wind and charged towards the young paladin. Lenan moved rapidly in front of Zel and began to whisper in some ancient dialect. A purple glyph began to form before the assassin. The Valkyrie continued its trajectory only to be stopped by the glyph. The assassin countered the attack with the help of his Poison React skill and began his offense. The Valkyrie flew high, and out of their range.

"Zel, you will target the main one, while we keep the rest busy."-said Lenan.

Zel nodded in agreement, and cast Guard, Defender and Reflect.

"So this is it!"-Said Aqua-"Time to test their flying speed!! Falcon Assault!!"

The sniper began running while his falcon chased the battle maidens. Mist used what was left of his last Poison bottle on his death-delivering katars and dashed towards the target. Cecil concentrated his power and accuracy by decreasing his defenses; and dashed with the rest. Blue began her chant increasing the speed and strength of the rest. She looked at Plushe who was still staring at the damned flower with fanatics.

"What happened to her?"-she thought.

Gabe and Winshley stood behind, guarding Plushe and Mirage, recovering their lost energy from the previous battle.

"I guess I should stay behind as well..."-said Levitas.

"You can still use ice walls..."-said Winshley.

"You are right..."-said the old man smiling-"time for me to use my staff and do my best."

He ran behind the offensive wave that was being executed by the rest.

"Weak humans... you are just falling in my trap..."-said Randgris-"Dispell!!"

Randgris began by targeting Cecil, who was followed by Aqua. Mist and Lenan charged at different Valkyries separating them from the group. Zel stood in front of the leading lady, who was caught off guard.

"Shield Smite!!"-yelled the paladin smashing her face.

"Dispell!!"-Whispered Randgris removing the benevolent protecting on the paladin-"Feel my might! Brandish Spear!!"

Randgris swung her abominable spear and smashed Zel's shield. He flew back several steps, coughing blood. He wanted to protect himself, but he knew his opponent had the ability to render those useless.

"Assumptio!! Two-Hand Quicken!!"-whispered Randgris.

Her body began to attain an untainted glow that covered her true intentions. Her weapon grew hungrier.

He stood up; unclear of what he could do... he just needed to figure out a way to win.

"Soul Destroyer!!"-yelled Lenan aiming at one of the Valkyries.

The battle maiden was caught off guard, receiving full damage. Mist dug a hole in front of another Valkyrie who quickly moved towards him, enchanting herself with Assumptio. His clapped his hands; the shockwave delivered by them pushed the earth upwards.

"Grimtooth!!"-he whispered piercing the maiden numerous times.

She continued flying towards him, as if she wasn't disturbed. She arrived to the spot where he was hidden and with her arcane claw, she grabbed him and pulled him out.

"You, mortal, I will destroy you!"-she yelled grabbing his neck.

"Wrong, I will destroy you!!"-Said Mist-"Meteor Assault!!"

The lady released him senselessly, and was pushed back vigorously. He dashed towards her while she was out of balance. His eyes turned black; he was getting prepared for his trump card. The Valkyrie sensed danger immediately and flew upwards trying to get away from him.

"Damn it."-Thought Mist-"Lenan!! I need to reach her!"

"I am somewhat busy right now!!"-he said.

He knew he was fast enough to outmaneuver her but one reckless move could mean the destruction of one of his vital organs. He slid back, hoping to fall closer to his teammate. He approached briskly while he left Venom Dust to cover his escape. Mist jumped over his shoulders and began firing Soul Destroyers to cover Lenan. Lenan squeezed his Autoritive Badge, and concentrated his power on the legs.

"You know I won't be able to jump too high..."-he said while lending the badge to his friend.

"Just try to jump 2 feet above her..."-said Mist pressing it

Lenan leaped upwards while the Valkyrie missed her thrust. Mist squatted to gain more power.

"This is going to hurt... but it is the only way..."-he said.

"Yeah, I know..."-whispered Lenan.

Mist jumped, pushing Lenan downwards with all his strength. He quickly reached his target and began the preparation once again.

"This time, you are mine..."-he said quietly-"Loki's Ultimate Ambush!!!"

The brunet circle of magical knives surrounded the Valkyrie who tried to escape once again.

"You will not run this time."-thought mist grabbing the knives and throwing them at the battle maiden at high speed.

He moved around her attacking her from all sides, piercing and slashing her.

"I can see black fireworks..."-said Mirage smiling.

"That's Mist's attack..."-thought Gabe-"Impressive..."

The second Valkyrie flew behind mist, trying to back stab him. She decided to pierce the circle, but it protected Mist from outside attacks. The knives damaged her, forcing her out in pain. She felt down as if she had no wings, smashing her body. She stood up in agony, and sensed something piercing her back. She turned her head to find what it was. Lenan finished to curse her with his Venom Splasher and ran away. Anger filled her mind, which followed him without thinking. Lenan moved towards Aqua and the Valkyrie he was fighting. Aqua used his falcon wisely, depleting his target's life slowly.

"I won't be able to kill her quickly, and my energy is being wasted..."-thought the sniper.

Lenan continued running towards Aqua, carrying the time bomb with him.

"Come on, fly faster..."-he thought while looking back.

Aqua noticed the assassin approaching his way. It looked suspicious to him.

"Aqua, get back!!"-yelled Lenan.

The sniper obeyed him and retreated while he called the falcon back. Lenan passed by the Valkyrie and slashed her armored chest in the process. A second after, she exploded close to her comrade, dying and wounding her.

"Thank you, Lenny."-Said Aqua-"Time for me to finish her..."

Aqua drew his useless composite bow out, and aimed at the injured Valkyrie. His wooden bow began to turn brighter and bigger. An arrow began to materialize itself quickly, releasing a strong light that blinded everyone close by.

"Eat this!!"-He yelled-"The Dance of a Thousand Thorns!!!"  
Aqua fired his arrow at the war damsel without thinking twice. The magical arrow divided itself into thousands constantly piercing through the defenseless body of the Valkyrie. Blue ran towards mist in order to stop his bleeding. Cecil engaged his target. He waited patiently for her to grow anxious.  
"Come on, aren't you going to stab me to death, Chooser of the Slain?"-said Cecil.  
"You arrogant human!! Take this!! Sonic Blow!!"-yelled the Valkyrie.  
"Spiral Pierce!!"-responded the knight.  
Both attacked each other without flinching. The maiden fell back in order to build speed for her next attack. She screamed as hard as her lungs permitted her and flew towards him. He waited for the right moment, and then evaded the assault by jumping with the help of his Halberd. He landed on his feet and turned around to face the Valkyrie but something was not right.  
"Damn it! She is coming right for us!"-yelled Winshley.  
Cecil threw his spear at her, hoping to stop her before it was too late. However, he missed; and ran towards the spear to retrieve it. The wizards stood up and began casting layers of Ice Walls to protect themselves from the reckless charge. The Valkyrie pierced through easily, alerting Gabe who quickly grabbed Mirage and Chass, and began running away. The Valkyrie stood in front of the wizards and Plushe and began swinging her spear gathering energy.  
"Pulse Strike!!"-she said scattering the trio.  
Plushe stood up as if nothing happened and continued staring at the flower.  
"She is being hypnotized...."-thought Lenan-"Plushe, wake up!!"  
His screams could not wake her out of the spell. He ran towards where the rest were, followed by Aqua and Mist. Cecil threw his spear once again, piercing the war damsel's right wing. The maiden's cry overflowed everyone's ears. She rushed towards the unarmed knight and slashed him with her monstrous claw. Then she turned around looking for her next target. She identified the two weakened assassins and dashed towards.  
"We won't escape..."-said Mirage-"she is too fast and I am slowing you. Leave me here, I will defend myself."  
"I can't do it."-Said Gabe-"Chass's corpse is slowing me too. Just attack her while we run."  
"Right..."-answered Mirage.  
He drew his Haedonggum and began launching Soul Destroyers. He missed several of his attacks, only dealing minimal damage.  
"Damn, even with a broken wing, she can still be pretty nimble..."-thought Aqua.  
"Lenan, try taking her down from afar!"-said Mist.  
Lenan stopped sprinting and aimed at her head while his companions continued the chase. His swords glowed purple. He swung his arm releasing two waves, forming a cross. The waves sliced the air freely, damaging her left wing.  
"Damn it...I am too far..."-thought Lenan.  
"She is closing in..."-said Gabe.  
"Leave me here..."-said Mirage-"Now!!"  
Gabe wanted to disobey, but the only way he could defend himself was attacking the enemy; and he needed both his hands to do it. He dropped his colleague and stood his ground. His Specialty Jurs never looked this keen-edged before.  
"Sonic Blow!!"-he yelled.  
The Valkyrie thrust his left shoulder and grabbed him from his neck, trying to strangle him.  
"You will die, but you will not enter the Halls of Valhalla."-she said smiling.  
Suddenly, her face showed a surprised expression after the sound of a blade mysteriously slashed skin. Blood began to drop from her neck, showing a clear cut; and her head fell off. Gabe released himself from the evil hand and saw Mirage struggling to maintain himself standing, but with blood drenching his blade, and a smile in his face.  
"Sorry, had to do it."-he said.  
Zel continued attacking Randgris but his attacks were limited, even though he had elemental advantage.  
"Power Up!!"-she whispered-"Now that your friends have killed my maidens, I will take your soul."  
"Wasn't that what you intended to do from the very beginning?"-asked Zel.  
The fight favored the fallen angel. Zel gasped for air, and that worried Blue.  
"Hang in there!"-she yelled-"Heal!!"  
"He he... It is amazing how powerful the flower that she is holding... is hypnotizing beauty in for of a plant..."-said Randgris.  
Zel turned around impulsively, to stare at her. He then noticed that it was all a trap. It was too late; he felt the magical spear piercing his back.  
"Oh no... Zel..."-thought Blue-"I must do something."  
She had no energy left to heal his wounds. She ran towards Plushe and tried to free her from the spell.  
"Plushe, wake up!"-She yelled bursting in tears-"You must heal Zel, please."  
The priestess remained silent, as if she was deaf. Blue's words could not persuade her. Abruptly, Blue slapped her, still crying. Plushe slowly touched her own face while her eyes shifted towards the young girl. The flower in her hand began to rapidly lose its colors and wilt away. She looked at Blue, confused, and dropped the remains of the flower.  
"I am sorry..."-said Blue-"Help Zel."  
Plushe looked for Zel with her eyes, half filled with hope. The other half was fear. Tears covered her delightful eyes the moment she discovered the truth.  
"Noooooooooooooo..."-she screamed-"Zeeeelllllllllllllllllllll!!!!"  
Randgris quickly teleported herself in front of the defenseless priestesses. The rest of the party ran to help them but they were not able to.  
"Lord of Vermillion!!"-yelled Randgris paralyzing them.  
"Zel, help meeeeee..."-cried Plushe.

"My strength is fading..."-thought Zel-"Plushe... forgive me..."

He slowly became trapped inside a chamber of dead air, isolated. He thought that Death had already invited him to stay, he felt no pain. He sensed no wind. Suddenly a known voice breached his state.

"Hello there, young brother."-said a mysterious voice.

"Is that you, Chaos?"-Asked the paladin-"why are you in my head again? Everything is so dark."

"I am here to remind you that you cannot die."-said Chaos.

"It can't be helped. I am defeated."-said Zel releasing a tear.

"Defeated? Like we were when we escaped Lighthalzen Biolabs?"-Said Chaos-"Stop crying, and stand up"

"I cannot!!"-yelled Zel.

Zel felt a force approaching to him at high speed, he felt a hand grabbing his neck and lifting him up. Slowly, he could recognize his older brother. Five spirit spheres surrounded his silver haired head. He could remember his dark eyes as if it was yesterday. They pierced his soul; he wanted to be there.

"You need to stop your pessimistic attitude."-said Chaos.

"You need to stop trying to tell me what to do via telepathy... and reading my thoughts"-said Zel.

"I do it for your own good, brother."-He said-"Now, go, and save your lady."

"I can perceive your anger..."-said Zel-"I can grasp it as if it were a jagged sword."

Chaos' voice faded slowly echoing his last words:

"Then use that jagged sword and oust your enemies..."

Zel opened his eyes; he could feel the immense pain delivered by the Valkyries. He commenced to gather forces to continue. The smell of rotten blood and filthy air filled his lungs. He grabbed Chass' Pole Axe which helped him stand up. He looked up and distinguished Plushe surrounded by the dark battle maidens. The thought of seeing her life being tormented, and his brother's words boiled his blood. He dropped his weighty shield, and held the spear with both hands. He pointed his finger at the lady he was determined to protect with his life.

"I, Zelgadis, swear to put my life in danger to protect that which I venerate most... "-He yelled-"I thought ill never use this again... Tyr's Oath!!!"

Plushe's and Zel's lives were linked without delay. The Valkyrie attacked the priestess with no vacillation. A magical barrier stopped that attack on the defenseless lady.

"What's happening?"-she thought.

She stared at Zel who stood not far away. She could notice how the attacks affected him instead of damaging her.

"Damn you, paladin!!"-yelled Randgris.

"Every time you threaten her life, I take the damage in her place."-Said Zel-"And my speed, defense, and strength increase for every drop of blood you take from me..."

He immediately dashed towards the Valkyrie piercing her belly.  
"Can you feel it? Can you feel the shadows inside you?"-He asked-"You will pay for harming her."  
Zel stabbed and hacked Randgris hastily and continuously. He, then, stabbed her chest, piercing her armor and sending her flying high. He jumped as high as he could, and floated lightly in front of his rival. His body covered the blood colored sun while small white particles of light started gathering around his back, forming angel wings for an instance; pure white angel wings.  
"You should have never come."-said Zel angrily-"I hope you can go back, and tell Callaghan that he is finished."  
"That will not be needed."-said the Valkyrie.  
The wings disappeared quickly after Zel slashed the damsel into two symmetrical halves and descended escorted by the agonizing cry of the dead. From the ashes of both the Valkyrie and the flower, a bell shaped and yellow colored fruit was ripened. He dropped the Pole Axe and fell on one knee while he reached for the berry. Plushe ran towards him and helped him stand up.  
"Plushe... I..."  
"Don't say a word...."  
The tender feeling of her scarlet lips filled his body, causing his hair to stand on end. Her hugs fueled his forces. The way she looked into his eyes, it made him believe that they will get through this inferno... no matter what.  
"Aw, I am getting jealous..."-said Mirage joking.  
"Idiot..."-said Levitas looking at him.  
Aqua looked at the horizon with a serious face, which alerted the rest.  
"What's wrong?"-asked Mist.  
"He is here..."-answered Aqua.


	11. The End

The Battle of Geffenia

Episode 10

The End

"I knew I had to see your face sooner or later..."-said Lenan.

"Sooner or later... yeah... sooner... or later..."-said Callaghan smiling.

Callaghan stared at the eleven mortals that confronted every one of his summoned monsters with a bit of happiness... perhaps because he wanted to kill them all...one by one.

"I love to glare at each of these faces..."-he continued-"Everyone... filled with a single emotion..."

"Hope..."-said Zel firmly.

"Ah, the Captain spoke..."-said Callaghan.

"We have endured many things... only you...are left to die..."-said Levitas.  
"Don't make me laugh, old man..."-said the knight-"I just need a soul; a single, dull, and fragile soul..."

A gentle but unfriendly wind passed through the deserted land. The overconfident knight looked at his own sword, the Executioner, and chuckled.

"So many killed... and not even a sign of rust..."-he said.

"If you are planning on killing us here with the help of your dark priest... you are wrong..."-said Lenan.

"Heh... that would be a complete error..."-said Callaghan.

He looked at his priest and told him to create the warp portal. The priest obeyed his command and began the spell.

"Only one person may enter after me... "-said the evil man.

"Well... this should be easy... I am going in."-said Mirage.

Lenan gazed at him with so much hate that it could cause pain to his broken ribs.

"Alright... I was joking..."-said Mirage faking a smile.

Callaghan entered the portal followed by the priest. Muteness reigned triumphant. Lenan began walking slowly towards the portal. It was now or never.

"Wait!"-yelled Zel.

The assassin turned around to Zel and tried to guess his next words. Zel handed him the Yggdrasil Berry and remained quiet.

"Don't you need this more than me?"-asked Lenan.

"No, I will be fine... Eat it, please."-said the paladin.

The assassin ate the berry and his energies were restored immediately. Blue and Plushe blessed him with their protections.

"We are going to head back to Prontera... to report everything."-said Zel.

"Yeah, I'll catch up later..."-said Lenan.

"That did not sound confident..."-thought Aqua.

"Any... last words, guys?"-asked Lenan.

"Last words? You are not going to die, aren't you?"-said Blue.

"Who knows...?"-continued Lenan.

The assassin checked his bag finding two Poison bottles and a Box of Thunder left. He turned around and dashed through the portal, disappearing. Zel and the others placed Chass' corpse on top of his shield and began their march towards the capital.

. . . . .

Battle Theme: The Extreme- Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack.

"I thought you died trying to decide..."-said Callaghan showing the head of his priest-"You took too long so I decided to warm up a bit."

"That was really funny, Nestor..."-said the assassin scanning the forest.

"Lenny, Lenny... always cautious."-Said the knight-"We are alone. Stop looking around, because Death is right in front of you."

The two rivals gazed at each other; as if trying to tell each other's weaknesses.

"Why do you continue with this?"-asked Lenan.

"This? Oh, you still don't get it."-Said Callaghan-"I want more power. From the moment I set these eyes on the immense power of Sleipnir, I knew I was destined to use them. I was destined to wield every imaginable power there is. I seek power to gain more power, that's my dream."

"Ridiculous..."-said the assassin.

"Ridiculous, you say..."-said the knight-"Then, what's your dream?"

"My dream is to protect my friends. Call it ridiculous, or even laugh if you want. Either way it is my dream, and it will come true. You… will… not… take… another… friend… I promise."-said Lenan.

"Ha ha ha, a dream I will love to crush."-Laughed Callaghan-"I will have my victory, I guarantee you that."

"Victories are pointless."-Said Lenan-"We, unlike you, do not count victories, we count kills. Because at the end, a kill is what really matters."

"Assassins really amuse me, I must say."-said Callaghan.

They continued glaring at each other; waiting for a sudden spark to initiate the duel.

"I say, we begin!!"-Yelled Callaghan-"Concentration!! Aura Blade!! Two-handed Quicken!! Parry!!"

"Enchant Deadly Poison!! Poison Enchant!! Poison React!!"-said Lenan.

. . . . .

"We will not stop in Geffen."-Said Zel-"We will continue all the way to Prontera."

No one disagreed. Everyone walked slowly, but steady. Without facing monsters on the way, they would take several days to get to Prontera.

"Let's hope we don't meet Goblins, Kobolds, or Orcs."-said Winshley.

. . . . .

Callaghan dashed towards his opponent and tried to slash him across. He, then, aimed for the head followed by a leg sweep. All attacks were dodged. Lenan did not attack; he was calculating Callaghan's speed. A brutal hack was delivered to his head which he blocked by crossing both his swords. The force of the attack pushed the assassin back, alerting him. He charged towards the knight and responded with his own assault. Lenan jumped on him, slashing his chest. Then, he tried to slash his right arm which was blocked by the immense sword.

"Executioner is wonderful..."-said Callaghan smiling.

"Shut up!"-said Lenan delivering a stab to the neck.

A barrier of mirrors, strong as diamond, appeared between the knight and the deadly stab, blocking it. Lenan continued slashing his arch enemy. His attack speed was deathly compared to his enemy's. He put pressure on him. The knight's defense was strong, but he slowly depleted his life, finishing this nightmare.

"Bowling Bash!!"-yelled Callaghan.

The bash pushed Lenan back, but he resumed his cold offense, in a pitch. Callaghan smiled; he had his prey in his grip. He grabbed his Executioner with both hands and performed a side to side slash, hoping on cutting the assassin in half. Lenan jumped over him, doing a flip to land behind Callaghan's back. Lenan pierced the knight's lower back. He rapidly sheathes his Cutlus and began gathering energy in his right arm.

"His Parry, it's gone."-He thought-"Venom Splasher!!"

"No... So this is it... you are just a clone of your former mentor..."-said Callaghan surprised.

Lenan kicked Callaghan's lower back and began running, fleeing from the moving bomb. Callaghan turned around and chased him like a predator.

"You will die with me!!!"-Yelled Callaghan-"Ha ha ha ha."

"Do you think you are the first target that tries to kill me with my own skill?"-Asked Lenan-"You are wrong."

Lenan continued sprinting through the forest. Callaghan followed him closely. Lenan noticed a huge tree intercepting his path. He knew it was too big to go around it at high speed without suddenly stopping. Callaghan laughed, he knew this was it. Lenan continued running; he decided to climb the tree by running. He reached as high as he could, but it was not enough to avoid the explosion. He drew his swords and pierced the trunk; then, he squatted towards it and pushed himself horizontally. A loud explosion burned the surrounding trees. Lenan slowly floated, turning his body around. He located the center of the explosion while his blades shone, getting ready for his next attack.

"Soul Destroyer!!"-he yelled sending five waves towards his enemy.

He landed quickly, waiting for the smoke to dissipate. He was confident, but something bothered him: it was too easy. An evil laugh came from the center of the violent smoke cloud.

. . . . .

"In your opinions, what does a person need to be a great warrior?"-asked Zel breaking the silence.

"Power."-said Mirage.

"Intelligence!"-jumped Levitas.

"I meant both types of powers: physical and mental."-continued Mirage.

"I agree."-Said Aqua-"They also need speed, or agility, right?"

Gabe nodded in approval. They continued walking while trying to break free from these cursed plains.

"Accuracy is important..."-said Winshley-"No matter how powerful, or fast you are..."

. . . . .

"He he he... Impressive, Lenny."-Said Callaghan-"Good agility, strength, and dexterity. But we all know knights can endure more than you... because in the end, vitality is more important."

The smoke cloud disappeared revealing the speaker. His skin was crimson red, as if the explosion ate it all, revealing his muscle tissues.

"Lord Knights can not speak while in Berserk mode..."-thought Lenan surprised.

"Amazing, uh?"-Asked Callaghan-"Yeah, I know. It looks similar but it is not it. After long years of training, I had mastered a new berserk technique. It allows me the ability to talk; and increases my agility, vitality and strength, in exchange for only doubling my life."

The magical aura surrounding the knight acquired the form of a wolf. All his wounds were healed. His power refresh, his goal... the same.

"I named it Ulfheoinn."-said Callaghan quietly.

"Agility... "-thought Lenan.

"What's wrong?"-Asked Callaghan-"Can't find a way of killing me?"

Lenan enchanted his weapon with poison and used the last Box of Thunder. The electricity covered his body completely. He knew it was now... or never. Then, he dashed recklessly towards the raging knight. He attacked him, but ineffectively; the knight dodged without problems.

"I can see you, Lenan."-he said.

"Then, watch this!!"-yelled the assassin.

Lenan aimed at Callaghan's head and delivered the stab. The sound of sharp metal piercing a softer substance could make him believe he ended it all. He was wrong; his sword was stuck in the tree trunk. Callaghan chuckled; he was as arrogant as ever. His colossal sword cut the air at high speed; trying to kill the skilled assassin. But it was blocked; the killer's Poison React was still in effect. Lenan quickly retrieved his sword and continued threatening his opponent. All his attacks were deadly accurate, deadly accurate to the immobile targets: trees.

"Ha ha ha ha... you have stopped impressing me... Lenan."-Said Callaghan-"When I decide to use this, I am the only one who gets out alive."

Lenan slid back away from the knight's attacking range, and depleted most of his stored energy damaging him with Soul Destroyers. The knight walked slowly towards the attacker, enduring the pain. Then, Callaghan sprinted towards him, powering his strike with a howl. Lenan evaded it in time, preventing him from being cut in half... like the tree.

"It is almost complete..."-thought Lenan.

Immediately, he began an all-out assault. He pierced the knight's left side with one sword. Callaghan responded with a slash across the stomach. Lenan, then, thrust his left hand Cutlus in Callaghan's right shoulder. Without even screaming, the knight bashed his enemy, pushing him back. Without wasting a moment, Callaghan dashed towards the wounded assassin and slashed him with all his might. The blade was stuck between the ribs...

. . . . .

"Vitality."-said Plushe.

"Not important."-Said Mirage-"Nah, I'm kidding."

Aqua laughed at Plushe's insecure face for a moment. Zel hugged her, comforting her while he laughed with Aqua.

"A bit of luck will not hurt, right?"-said Blue.

"Yes."-Said Levitas-"I've seen people escaping death thanks to their mysterious luck."

Silence's power was dominant again. The heroes smiled, slowly forgetting everything.

"But we are missing the most important one."-Said Zel-"Without it, none of the previous ones can really shine."

Everyone stared at him, confused. He remained quiet, building up the suspense. Finally, he said:

"Determination... if you have determination, you will keep your promise."

. . . . .

"Well, well... we both have fatal wounds now... the poison covering your swords had weakened me."-Said Callaghan-"LenanKuras, you are officially dead. "

Lenan grasped Callaghan's right hand, which was still holding the hilt, and looked straight into his eyes.

"I was not wondering if I can kill you. I was wondering if I can without killing myself."-Said the assassin-"Venom Splasher!!"

Lenan's right hand began to form the venomous sphere. Callaghan became nervous; his only reaction was to punch Lenan, trying to interrupt his finishing move. Lenan tried to put it inside his rival's body, but his arm was blocked. Suddenly, a strange glyph appeared in a close by tree. It caught Callaghan's attention.

"Oh! Impressive, truly impressive."-Laughed Callaghan-"Same skill used by your mentor... the filthy assassin."

He looked around and noticed several of the trees... being marked by the same glyph.

"Now I get it... you were missing on purpose..."-he said-"Brilliant, simply brilliant."

Callaghan began laughing quiet, but his volume increase gradually.

"After the battle with your mentor, I studied the nature of this ability. Surprisingly, I found that it is actually a difficult process to master, execute and finally kill someone with it."-Said Callaghan-"Your mentor died because of it... he could not move while he executed it... I could run away... and you... you have not completed the 13 points required for your poisonous finale ... what a shame...only 12 points..."

Lenan closed his right hand, cancelling his last skill. With that hand now free, he shredded the light armored shirt that protected his chest revealing a scar; a scar that resembled the glyph. Callaghan was muted but his eyes said it all: his end was here.

"I have endured the pain of scarring myself with a cold and poisoned blade. I have fought all this time with myself to prevent my poisoned blood from devouring myself. I have been containing myself from killing hundreds of innocent people just to liberate all my anger at you..."-said Lenan-"Stop looking around, because Death is right in front of you."

Callaghan looked at his rival's eyes with fear, temporary fear. Suddenly, he closed his fist and punched the assassin several times, trying to impede his death. Lenan grabbed Callaghan's fist and continued piercing his soul through his eyes.

"Hel is waiting for you..."-said the assassin.

"Behold the strongest venom technique, Mephitic Embrace!!!"-yelled Lenan.

Callaghan continued pushing his weak body, trying to free himself. All of the sudden, a guardian appeared behind Lenan. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't sad either. He stood in front of the defeated knight, showing him that he kept his promise. He opened his mouth, letting his words come out, only to be heard by Callaghan's ears.

"I told you"-said Seiai.

"Any last words, Nestor Callaghan?"-said Lenan.

Callaghan remained silent. He wanted to say: "I shall be back; but he knew it was not possible. Lenan's body began to turn dark violet. Then, it slowly turned light violet, then white. The explosion devastated everything that stood near them. A loud bang was heard by the remaining heroes, who turned around alerted by it. They saw a gigantic violet beam shooting to the sky that killed any flying creature close by.

"Was it...."-said Gabe.

"Yes, it was him."-said Mist.

"Did he win?"-asked Blue.

Mist continued walking, ignoring the question. Everyone wanted to ask the same thing; but they all had one answer in their heads.

"Let's wait for him to catch up with us..."-said Aqua.

. . . . .

Meanwhile, in a different dimension...

"Finally, this is over."-said Jman.

"I had some fun in this one, seriously."-said Seiai.

"Everything went as written..."-said Hoshi.

"I truly don't want to be part of another man-slaughtering war."-added Mana.

"Where are those bodies?"-screamed the small demon.

"Calm down, Devi-kun."-Said Mana-"They will be here soon."

Three bright dots approached towards the Guardians, slowly. They floated in front of them, and they seemed alive.

"To Hel with them..."-said the Head Guardian.

"They were not as cruel... as for the knight... I don't care"-said Hoshi trying to change Jman's mind-"What about Valhalla?"

"Will they be allowed to enter there?"-asked Mana.

"Who knows, Odin accepts everyone with a strong will to kill."-said Jman.

"I must admit it; talent outnumbered blood this time. They truly are worthy of being Einherjars; however, we do not have Valkyries left to accompany them. Do it, it will be the best reward… reward…"-said Seiai.

"I can teleport them there..."-said Jman.

"TO HEL WITH THEM!!!!!"-yelled Devi-kun.

Jman hesitated for a moment. He wanted to do the right decision; a decision that was not written.

"I can see it in your eyes, Jman."-Said Seiai-"Why don't you send them back? At least send one of them."

"Wouldn't it cause imbalance?"-asked Mana.

"A few humans will not..."-answered Hoshi.

"I have decided..."-said Jman.

He pointed at one of the warriors with his Balmung. All his power began to concentrate at the tip of the sword; he closed his eyes and said:

"Mercy has been shown..."

. . . . .

Several days have passed...

"We are almost there."-said Zel.

"I want to rest..."-said Mirage.-"Will someone change turns with me? I am dead tired of carrying a fully armored dead..."

"Hang on a little longer, weak boy."-said Levitas.

"Let's not start a fight here, please."-said Winshley.

"That would be very hard to avoid."-said a familiar voice.

"That's right, Chass."-Said Aqua-"These two are always trying to piss off each other."

Aqua stopped abruptly after he finished his sentence, realizing something unnatural. Everyone turned around to the source of a voice that was not forgotten yet. They watched the resurrected Colonel sitting on his own shield, smiling, as if he hasn't died. A bright light that covered him faded away slowly.

"How can it be? A resurrection?"-said Levitas confused.

"Surprised to see me?"-Said Chass-"Come on, put me down, it's an order!"

"Colonel!"-yelled Zel running towards him.

"No, don't hug me..."-said Chass-"My bones still hurt."

"Ha ha ha, same old Chass."-said Cecil hugging him.

"Nooo, ouch!"-Said Chass-"Now I will speak with the king to demote you."

Chass looked around, finding a pleasant smile in every face. Ten smiles he counted, ten smiles.

"Where is Lenan?"-he asked.

"We are still waiting for him to catch up."-said Blue with a sad face.

"He died..."-said Mirage.

"Don't say that!"-yelled Gabe.

"We don't need to become aggressive..."-said Mist-"There is a good chance that Mirage is saying the truth."

"Old friend Lenan, I am sure he died the way he wanted to."-said Chass.

Immediately, marching footsteps began to fill the ears of the heroes. From afar, a huge army closed in. They had tall brown hats and sharp spears.

"Oh great, Prontera's army..."-said Levitas-"No wonder assassins can walk freely in that city."

"They are late... very late..."-said Aqua.

"This is truly hilarious."-Said Cecil-"Someone, bring me a camera."

"Here comes the general..."-said Chass-"I recommend you, assassins, to hide yourselves."

The vast army stopped in front of the heroes. The general recognized the colonel immediately; and without hesitation he greeted him warmly.

"Colonel Selhter Chass, it is an honor to find you alive."-Said the general-"Tell me about your victory."

"Victory? What victory?"-said Chass.

The general was confused. He could not see a thing other than seven survivors following the colonel.

"Do you recognize my troops, general?"-asked Chass.

The general remained quiet, waiting for Chass to make his point.

"Yes, Peco Squadron 01 was demolished, demolished on the first day."-Said Chass-"Also, Cecil's Twilight Knights and Zel's troops too."

"Well, the end is what important."-said the general coldly.

"The end? THE END?!?!"-Yelled Chass-"How dare you to say that?"

"Do not yell at me! I am your superior!"-yelled the general.

"Superior? When did you decide to unite the Crusader's and Knight's guild together with Midgard's so called vast army?"-Continued Chass-"And for your information, a group of assassins helped us get out of there alive!"

Immediately, Mist, Gabe, and Mirage became visible surprising the soldiers. The soldiers' adrenaline boiled rapidly, waiting for the general to give the command.

"Colonel Chass, you will arrest those assassins here and now."-said the general.

"I will not follow that order, general."-Said Chass-"And just in case you cannot get to the conclusion, Geffenia is ruined! The magical city of Geffenia is now a mere graveyard, a graveyard where the dead will not be visited by their relatives."

"General, do we attack them?"-asked a soldier.

"You will have to pass through me... and it will be difficult."-said Chass.

"And if you manage to defeat him, you will die at my feet."-added Levitas.

"I demand half the army for myself."-said Mirage licking his blood stained Haedonggum.

The priestesses stood behind, ready to protect everyone. Winshley stood beside Levitas, firmly gripping his rod. Aqua's falcon stood on his shoulder, glaring at the hesitating soldiers.

"Scared of a little bird?"-he asked.

The general looked at Chass in his eyes. He wanted to punish the disobedient subordinate, but justice ruled his hand. Chass' determination to defend the assassins must have a reason, he thought.

"General, the army is waiting."-said the soldier.

"We return to Prontera."-Said the general-"We will escort these people. The king shall meet them."

The army turned around and marched back, following the general's command. He looked at Chass in the eyes once again and said:

"I am promoting you to Brigadier General. You have earned it."

Chass did not answer, but he was thankful.

"The king shall give you eleven medals, one for each of the survivors."-continued the general.

"There shall be twelve medals... because we were twelve warriors."-said Chass.

"Twelve then, Brigadier General."

The two generals continued walking. The animosity between them disappeared slowly as they moved. Behind them, walked the assassins and Aqua.

"So, what will you do after this, Aqua?"-asked Gabe.

"I shall get back to Payon; my love shall be waiting for me."-he answered.

"I will increase my kill count right after I get my precious medal."-said Mirage.

"What will you do, Cecil?"-asked Blue.

"I will revive my guild."-Answered Cecil with a smile-"And you?"

"Me? Prontera's Church, I will be there helping the needed."

"I will stay here for some time, and then go back to Geffen."-said Levitas.

"Who asked you, old man?"-yelled Mirage.

"Oh, you insolent bastard!!"-said the old wizard.

"Calm down, Levitas."-Said Winshley-"He is joking with you. I will return to Yuno, my home town."

"What about you, Gabe and Mist?"-asked Aqua.

"Morroc, then Rachel, then Veins."-answered Gabe.

"If you don't mind, I will not answer that."-said Mist.

"Scary and mysterious..."-said Mirage.

"What about you too?"-said Blue looking at the lovebirds.

"Wedding!"-yelled Zel.

"Wedding? Oh, Zel..."-said Plushe breaking down in tears.

"Damn, weddings are painful..."-said Mirage.

"No, silly."-said Aqua laughing out loud.

. . . . .

A year has passed since then...

Plushe and Zel returned to Prontera, after finishing their mission in Rachel's Sanctuary. The day was warm; it was summer. They entered the capital from the southern gate, followed by a squad from Morroc, after admiring the common Porings living in the area. They slowly walked through the populated streets of the city, glancing at the houses, the merchants, and the little kids playing around.

"This place has not changed much..."-said the paladin.

"Yes, indeed."-said Plushe.

"I need to report to the General."-Said Zel-"We will meet at the fountain."

"Alright, darling."-said Plushe in agreement.

Zel hastened his pace; and Plushe stopped in front of a mansion. It was one of the two royal families who resided here, in the capital. House Loriet, the famous family lead by Katrina Loriet, the wizard. Outside of the gates, three little played together. They were a boy and two girls. The girls wore pink and purple clothes, and the boy wore blue; typical colors.

"I will be a great writer."-said the boy.

"Yes, Flam."-Agreed the girls-"But, first of all, we need to get to House Mikado, for an errand. The last one getting there is a loser!!!"

"Aw, Cecilia... Kuri... wait for me!"

Plushe smiled at the kids; and she continued walking towards the middle of the city. She was stopped by a thousand merchants; merchants who came from far away, and sold their rare findings to brave warriors. She entered the first store, Alphonse and Edward's All Around store, and bought white and blue potions for a very low price. She was about to leave when someone familiar jumped on her yelling her name.

"Hi, Blue!!!"-she said.

"How was your wedding?"-asked Blue.

"Oh, it was a dream."-She answered-"The cake, the white dress; it was a shame you did not come."

"Yeah, sorry."-Said Blue-"I could not travel to Hugel... How was Jawaii?"

"Magnificient."-Answered Plushe-"Why there are so many people here today?"

"It is the seventh and last day of War of Emperium."-Answered Blue-"Things get heated up."

The two priestesses continued walking north, approaching the fountain, the fountain with a statue: Odin riding on Sleipnir. Most travelers gathered here at this particular spot because it was the center of the city. The inn, bar, and city stores were located here. It also was the place for the War of Emperium flags. From the city speakers, two announcements were heard:

[Kriemhild castle has been conquered by Gabriel from Prelude of Light guild.]

[War of Emperium has ended! ]

"Whoa... a last minute victory..."-commented Plushe.

"Yes, he is been really active in this event..."-said Blue-"He has been keeping a low profile after his bounty was doubled by both Geffen and Prontera a couple of months ago..."

"I wonder how everyone is doing..."-said Plushe.

"Well, Chass is still in service. Cecil has restored his guild. Aqua was appointed Head of the Flying Arrows in Payon. Winshley, I don't know... I guess he is in Yuno doing research."-said Blue.

"No need to ask about the rest... I am sure they are somewhere... hidden."-said Plushe.

Suddenly, she stared at one of the flags. A familiar person stood in front of it; blue hair covered by a Feather Beret, blue and light armored clothes. He had two swords behind his lower back, and a Buckler protecting his upper back. His outfit was that of an Assassin Cross.

"Plushe, what's wrong?"-asked Blue.

Plushe stood frozen in the middle of the street, looking at the assassin. Blue turned her head at the direction of which Plushe's eyes pointed, getting mesmerized by the surprising moment. The blue haired assassin stood smiling after reading the script printed on the flag.

[Edict of the Divine Rune Midgard Kingdom]

"Following the ordinance of the Divine Rune Midgard Kingdom, we approve that this place is in the private possession of Cruentus Angelus Guild. The guild master of Cruentus Angelus Guild is Blood Mist. If there is anyone who objects to this, prove your strength and honor with a steel blade in your hand."

An assassin, wearing red clothes appeared beside him, carrying a list.

"This is the most wanted list posted in Prontera's bar and the faces posted all around the city."-said the young assassin.

"Thanks, Timmy."-said the assassin.

"Why does Mist own a castle as cheap as Fadhgridh?"-asked Timmy.

He looked through the papers, while reading a bit out loud.

Criminal Name Crime Reward

Cadence Stealing/Stalking 2.000.000 zeny

Marg Assassination Attempt 2.000.000 zeny

Amagad and Flame Experiment on human 10.000.000 zeny ea

DemonicThrower Terrorism 20.000.000 zeny

cLoUdEz 4 Assassinations 10.000.000 zeny

Mirage 15 Assassinations Arrested

Danz Fraud/Traffic of Weapons 3.000.000 zeny

Kojot 2 Assassinations 5.000.000 zeny

Doraemon 13 Assassinations 20.000.000 zeny

Sir Kuest Treason 8.000.000 zeny

Rasend Escape from prison 6.000.000 zeny

Nekomoni Corruption 5.000.000 zeny

Kari Nogashi Vandalism 4.000.000 zeny

Urice Terrorism 19.000.000 zeny

Arpad Assassination 2.000.000 zeny

"Not many options here…"-he thought-"Fad is not as eccentric as Kriem… therefore it is a good location."

"At least you are not listed, Lenan."-Said the young assassin-"When will you teach me something new?"

"You were assigned to me one week ago and you want some training?"-he said.

"Yes, and I need to be accepted by Mist."-He said-"I must join Cruentus Angelus."

"That won't be easy…"-said Lenan-"But I got the best test for you."

"Uh?"-asked Timmy confused.

"You will set Mirage free."-answered Lenan.

"What?"-Yelled the young assassin-"Someone paid 35 million for him four days ago!"

"You will break into Prontera's prison tonight."-said Lenan.

Suddenly a small shadow appeared at their feet. It became bigger quickly, alerting the assassins. Lenan grabbed his student and slid back, moments before the impact.

"What was that?"-asked Timmy.

"Hammefall…"-said Lenan.

He looked at the direction of the attack and saw a lady wielding a hammer. She had a white shirt covering only her bust, blue short jeans and heavy boots. Lenan recognized the purple haired lady. Behind her stood a cart filled with flowers.

"You will come with me, Lenan."-she said throwing him a poster with his picture and reward.

"Well… long time no see… MissTerious."-Said Lenan-"I always thought I had a bounty on me…specially after attempting to kill Chass."

"I heard rumors of your death a year ago…"-she continued-"I guess it was all a rumor…"

"Let me kill her, mentor."-said Timmy.

"She will kill you."-He said-"We run, now."

"What?"-asked Timmy confused.

"Start running, now."-Said Lenan-"We will begin to attract guards…"

"No, I will help you."-continued Timmy.

"We will not fight her."-Said Lenan-"Don't you understand?"

A flying cart approached Lenan at impressive speed. He had no time to block it; it was a clean hit. He was pushed back by the impacting attack. He stood up but numerous assaults threatened his life. He began dodging them with a bit of difficulty.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"-he asked her.

"You are an assassin, with 17 counts, your head is valuable."-she answered.

The hammer moved faster every second. He wanted to attack her but he could not harm a friend.

"Take this, Lenan."-She yelled-"Mammonite!!"

"Devotion!!"-said Chass.

A magical thread connected the Paladin and the Assassin Cross, stopping the reckless attack.

"Damn it, that Guard…"-yelled Miss-"How dare you, Chass, protect someone who tried to kill you?!?!"

"People change…"-said Chass-"You should understand that…."

"I will never forgive him for becoming an assassin."-she said furiously.

The assassins escaped silently while Chass distracted the whitesmith. They knew that roofs were the safest places for them now.

"We should leave this city…"-said Timmy.

"No, I am the hunted."-Said Lenan-"You will rescue Mirage."

"Aw, why?"-he asked.

"I want him to teach you about Soul Breaker."-answered Lenan.

"No, I want to learn Venom Splasher, I want to use poison."-Said the young assassin-"Besides, Mirage will not teach me…"

"He will, after you get him out of prison."-Said Lenan-"By the way, this is your only ticket into Mist's Guild."

"Are we going to Al De Baran?"-asked Timmy.

"Yes, after Mirage joins us…"-answered Lenan.

Timmy became mad; he knew he had to release the blood lusting criminal. The night approached but he will have to wait for midnight to enter the prison. From Odin's statue located at the center of the capital, a guardian watched the assassins run away.

"Some say humans are just primitive creatures… But I disagree… They are more complex. The ability to adapt to a world when life is too short… nothing can beat that"-said Seiai.


End file.
